The Darkest Flames
by Sokulski
Summary: Tanis Muller's experience as an agent of MI6's Anti-Bioterrorism Division could never have prepared her for what would come from working for her new employer, Albert Wesker. The lines between trust and betrayal blurred with each secret she uncovered. Grizzly murders and vanishing populations all pointed to more than just the Umbrella Corporation. Prequel to The Dragon Pistol.
1. Prologue

_"Be to her, Persephone,_

 _All things I might not be;_

 _Take her head upon your knee._

 _She that was so proud and wild,_

 _Flippant, arrogant and free,_

 _She that had no need of me,_

 _Is a little lonely child_

 _Lost in Hell,—Persephone,_

 _Take her head upon your knee;_

 _Say to her, 'My dear, my dear,_

 _It is not so dreadful here.'"_

 _—Edna St. Vincent Millay, Collected Poems_

* * *

 _March 18, 1992_

* * *

Jake Muller.

Tanis hated the name Jacob. Jake was better. It was too formal, too uniform, too _everything_ Oswell Spencer would have wanted for one of his _children_. The word was like a bad taste in her mouth. The saliva in her mouth was venomous acid that her breath ignited, melting away the layers of her tongue with every breath that passed her chapping lips. Labor had destroyed her legs; of this she could not be more certain. The slightest twitch reminded her of the sprained hip an amateur gynecologist had failed to spare while she pushed the impish boy from between her legs. An early delivery seemingly resulted in the event of the labor doctor going missing this every evening.

"He will require breast feeding, mum." The voice made her jerk, and the pain of her sprained hip was as merciless as the half-Scottish half-English man who held her infant in his arms. He loomed in the corner of her gaze like a specter, garbed in a dark and impeccably spotless suit. An uncharacteristic bolo tie hung around the collar of his shirt, fastened together by the Spencer family shield. His red hair was thinning, threatening age with patches of silver settling along the roots of his scalp. She noted this as he leaned towards her, her squirming baby wailing pathetically in his arms. "He will starve, _Miss_."

" _Keep that away from me_." The venom burning her tongue had traveled to his nostrils as he stood upright and returned to the cradle, wordlessly lowering her squirming, bluish-skinned child into its soft interior with experienced grace.

"They say a child who is denied the tit of her mother is prone to madness." Patrick said, eyes fixed on the infant before him. "Perhaps that is why Master Spencer's children all invested in their individual passions as they did." Tanis' eyes never left those of Patrick's. There was a special flame in those steel, color-less eyes. The darkest flames burned hotter in those non-identically sized pupils that lazily observed the world around them with absent interest. He was the soulless lion tamer of a mad lion who had stolen cubs for a languid ideal. He turned to the shelf on the far wall, mutely lifting a bible from its surface and flipping through the pages.

"Don't you _fucking—_ " She began to say.

"Psalms book one hundred and thirty-five, verse four," He began. "For the Lord has chosen Jacob for himself, Israel for his own possession."

"Not if it dies." Her throat was lined with the venom of her own words, and that of the existence of the child. Her eyes travelled all about the small delivery room as Patrick continued reading.

"Psalms one hundred and thirty-five. Verse five through seven. I know that the Lord is great," Patrick said as Tanis' gaze fell upon the tray of bloodied equipment used for her birthing. A chunk of her umbilical chord remained wedged between the blades of the scissors, dripping onto the already bloodied tray. Next to the scissors was the same syringe that had entered her womb before Jake entered the world. The crimson liquid from within the file now ran through her blood, through Jake's blood. Her bottom lip quivered at the thought of wishing death upon the child who had been tainted before his eyes could open. She wished death upon them both, but the horror was realized that death would come sooner for her. "That our Lord is greater than all gods. The Lord does whatever pleases him, in the heavens and on the earth, in the seas and all their depths. He makes clouds rise from the ends of the earth; he sends lightning with the rain and brings out the wind from his storehouses."

" _Stop it._ " Tanis hissed, tears washing from the corners of her eyes. "Let it die in peace!" Patrick watched her for a quiet moment before flipping the pages in his bible. Tanis wept.

"Psalms one hundred and thirty-eight, verse one through three. I will praise you, Lord, with all my heart; before the 'gods' I will sing your praise. I will bow down toward your holy temple and will praise your name for your unfailing love and your faithfulness, for you have so exalted your solemn decree that it surpasses your fame. When I called, you answered me; you greatly emboldened me."

" _Kill it_!" Tanis cried. " _Kill us. Kill us both, please!_ " Jake's cried equaled her own as the flipping of pages continued.

"Psalms one hundred and thirty-eight, verse eight." Patrick said over both their voices. "The Lord will vindicate me; your love, Lord, endures forever—do not abandon the works of your hands."

" _Alright,_ " Tanis breathed, her chest sinking. Patrick smiled a gentle smile, his eyes fully in flame. "Give," she paused, fingers trembling violently as she unbuttoned her gown. "Give him to me."

"Did you hear, little Jacob?" Patrick whispered tenderly as his polished hands lifted the wailing baby from the cradle. "You may be spared from madness, little Jacob. Your mother will _feed_." Tanis trembled as the impish infant was placed on her chest, his cries tore through her breast as she guided his little mouth to her nipple. "Gently now, mother must teach little Jacob to feed." His teeth were quick, sharp, and destructive. She sucked in a breath as she jerked her head back, shutting her eyes to the imp that suckled her and the lion tamer who's arousal had been peeked from the sight of his triumph.

A phone rang from somewhere outside the room and the lion tamer stood upright, releasing a steady breath.

"If you will excuse me, mum." Patrick said, retrieving a handkerchief from the inside of his blazer to dap the sweat on his brow. "Master Spencer will expect little Jacob to have been fed when he arrives." He sighed again and strolled to the door. "It is a ghastly business trusting the Master to the unworthy during his travels, but he insisted I be here to tend to little Jacob, his very first grandson."

" _GET OUT_!" She screamed, startling the child at her breast. Patrick loomed in the door, turning his head to gaze at her from over his shoulder. He smiled almost affectionately at her.

"Like my father before me, I gave the instruction to wean Spencer's children six months after each birthing." He shrugged a shoulder. "The mothers were not the original ones, but they were disposed of nonetheless." The door shut behind him with an inaudible click, and the ringing phone challenged Jake's wails.

" _Shh!_ " She attempted to rock the tiny boy, to return his plump little wets lips to her nipple. He squirmed, red-faced and breathless. She rocked him again, her tears plopping onto his cheeks. She looked around again, eyes falling on the syringe on the bloodied tray. She stiffened her jaw and reached for one of the pillows that supported her back, shoving it against the railing of her bed. She trembled as she placed the breathless infant on the pillow, safe from tipping over the edge. With a pained grunt she pulled herself towards the railing, weeping at the pain of twisting her sprained hip. The cheap plastic of the railing crushed the flesh between her breasts as she shot out her arm, fingers trembling for the empty syringe. Tears gushed down her face as the tips of her fingers dragged the syringe, and wheeled the tray closer to the bed. The filth on the tray soaked her fingers to the first of her knuckles as she laid back, the syringe now to her breast. She turned her head to the wailing babe and brought him to her breast, the syringe hung above his head. " _Shh_."

He was quiet now, little chest heaving as he watched with bright blue eyes as the syringe was positioned above his little heart.

"Phase two." She choked, watching Jake bring a fist to his mouth. The attention span of the infant reflected in his eyes as they looked about everywhere but the death looming over him. Tanis took in a slow breath, the venom she spewed on her baby's face suddenly vanishing when his eyes found hers. His little lips puckered and his fist clenched. "We're both." Tanis cleared her throat. "Phase two." Her eyes travelled to the syringe that had been injected into her womb, the glass file now empty of "Phase 2" of Project Wesker. Her fist trembled violently as she found her resolve.

" _Mmm_." Jake gurgled, fist at his lips again.

" _Oh_!" Tanis breathed, eyes on her son again. " _No, baby_. It'll be quick. First you, than me. We'll be in Heaven _together_." Her tears blurred the image of her son. One more slow and steady breath passed her lips before she clenched a tighter fist. "No more Phase two."

The door opened and she jerked her arm high up into the air, ready for the plunge. The thought was lost to her as the intruder took a slow, calculative step inside. Tanis' eyes widened, the disbelief in her eyes had clearly gone noted by the tall, golden-haired Wesker child whose windows to the soul were hidden from her from behind his reflective sunglasses. Slowly again, with the same calculative patience, he lifted his pistol—a silencer was screwed into the barrel. The syringe in her fist began to slip from sweat of her palm. The syringe shattered when it hit the floor. Tanis watched as Albert Wesker's weapon lowered and his brows lifted, becoming slightly more visible above the rim of his sunglasses. His gaze, Tanis knew, was on the wailing child she held in her arms.

"I'll die today." Her voice came raspy and exhausted, but it was enough to encourage him forward. Another step, and another, and then one more took place before the man once again came to a stop. She leaned her head back and tilted Jake towards his father. "He may too." Albert was silent, staring, considering, still. His gloved hand twitched slightly, but remained at his side. Perhaps it had been one of the first times in his life that he had hesitated, but he had hesitated all the same. She watched, knowing the moment would be a phenomenon that only she would witness. With the pace of a patient mirage he lifted his gloved hand to the squirming child, extending his index finger. Tanis watched as the tip of his gloved finger came in contact with the center of Jake's chubby little heal. Jake quieted against her breast. Then Albert's finger slid along his chubby leg, Jake's heal slipping into Albert's palm.

"Phase two." Tanis said, eyes traveling to Albert's face. "In him, and in me."


	2. Tanis

"The nooses should have never come down from their branches." Tanis repeated the phrase again and again in her head as she maneuvered the crowbar from its place between her thighs. The stench of low tide and raw shellfish penetrated her senses as she placed the balls of her bare feet against the lid of the crate. She shimmied back and forth, feeling hundreds of clamshells part beneath her, until her torso was piled over and her legs were outstretched.

The crowbar clunked against the wooden boards above her head as she clumsily attempted to slip it through a tiny wedge that leaked light from beneath the crate's lid. She licked her lips once and let out a throaty groan as she shoved the bar through the hole and shimmied further into the clamshells until her head was completely under. She guided her right leg with a caress of her naked thigh against the cold, wet metal of the crowbar until the ball of her feet found the handle. Her other leg followed in the same fashion and as soon as both her feet were in position she pushed hard, jerking her entire body against the hundreds of clamshells around her. She listened to some crunch while others slid back and forth with each motion, repeating the same, tedious motion until she heard the creaking boards give. She rolled in her upside down position until she found a side of the crate, shoved her skinny fingers through the thin cracks and jerked herself up towards the surface.

"The nooses should have never come down from their branches," followed by "157, 592: _desolate ship_." She pulled herself to the top of the crate, sitting naked upon the bed of clamshells scraping at scum and dried flakes of salt as she scanned the enormous yet dimly lit hull around her. Wordlessly she leaned her entire body forward, small, naked breasts dangling as her palms pressed firmly against the edge of the crate. In one slow cat-like motion she lifted her left leg to reach another edge of the crate, balancing on her left knee before lifting her right and maneuvering her entire body, not one more clamshell snapping beneath her weight. She had not been disturbed by the sound of a door opening as she lowered her right foot to touch down upon the wet, rusting floor and she had not been rushed when her hearing began to register a pair of footsteps heading towards her. A wall of crates, she suspected were filled to the brim with similar contents as the one she chose to stow away in, blocked her from the rest of the cargo hold.

Tanis sucked in a slow breath, reminding herself there would be no escape from the stench of shellfish and moved to the wall of crating that blocked her from sight.

" _Co to był za hałas_ (What was that noise)?" A male voice asked from beyond her shelter.

" _Brzmiało to jak coś złmał_ (It sounded like something broke)." Tanis' head lifted a little upon hearing the second voice and immediately turned her head towards the edge of the barrier, coming face to face with an old man. He looked back at her, silent as they stared at each other for a couple of seconds, his eyes drifting about her naked body.

" _Czy widzisz coś_ (Do you see anything)?" The old man's companion called from somewhere beyond. The old man tipped his tartan hat before glancing over his shoulder at his companion. "Jedna ze skrzyń skończyla napelniane I złamał od ciśnienia (One of the crates was overstuffed and broke from the pressure)," he replied. Tanis lowered her gaze to see a red duffle bag dangling from the man's right hand.

" _Cholera, po prostu zostawić go tam. Nie jesteśmy tymi, którzy maja do czyszczenia_ (God damn it, just leave it there. We're not the ones who have to clean)," the other man called back. " _Zostaw swoje rzeczy z powrotem tam. Nikt nie będzie go zabrać_ (Leave your stuff back there. No one will take it)." Tanis lifted her eyes from the bag as it dropped and glanced briefly at the old man's face as he pushed the bag towards her with the back of his heal.

" _Możemy jeść? Nienawidzę zapachu. Mozé wyjdziemy z jakiegoś Chińskiego jedzenia na prawej przystani_ (Can we eat? I hate the smell. Perhaps we can leave for some Chinese food on the starboard marina)," the old man asked. Tanis remained still, committing to memory the words "Chinese" and "starboard." Her target was on the starboard side of this ship, somewhere that overlooked the marina. As soon as she heard the sound of the door to the cargo room close she set into motion, snatching at the red duffle bag and yanking open the zipper. She snatched first a pair of black panties from within the contents, hastily slipping into them before yanking out a full body wetsuit. As soon as she had managed to pull herself into the garment she aggressively jerked up the zipper, stuffing her small breasts into the suit before tightly sealing herself in.

Tanis again dropped down onto her knees, groping the contents of the duffle bag and lifting a black leather holster containing a Bodeo Model 1889 revolver. She examined the weapon intently, popping open the cylinder and counting that all six rounds were in place before sealing it once more and strapping the weapon to her upper thigh. A pair of black gloves was retrieved next from the contents of the bag and mutedly she slipped one on each hand. The final item within the duffle bag was a silver-colored two-way radio. She immediately jerked the antenna and pressed herself further against the crates behind her and punched at the buttons with her thumb.

"Into the wind the nooses do dance with glee and secrecy, five-six-one, one-zero-eight," a male voice spoke from the radio a moment after her thumb had stilled on the "7" key. Translation: the locations of your targets are still unknown, their arrogance opens an opportunity, 561 and 108: _Request_ _circumstance_.

"The nooses should have never come down from their branches, one-five-seven, five-nine-two," she replied in a low, steady voice. Translation: My targets underestimated my methods, 157 and 592: _desolate ship_. It was all the information she would need to supply as only five tankers could berth outside the Parque das Nacoes marina.

"The fallen nooses are tethered and taught, spare the swelling neck, one-six-six, one-eight-three," the male voice responded. Translation: Your targets are doomed, spare the one that choked intel, 166 and 183: _engage and evacuate_. Without another word Tanis slipped the antenna back into the device before removing the batteries and returning the now powerless radio back into the bag. The batteries were tossed into the now open crate of clamshells and Tanis bounded into action. Exiting the cargo room was when it began: the increase of her pulse, the trickle of lubrication that a quickening heart beat encouraged from between her legs. The familiar sensation was her staple precursor to the inevitable state of emotional dysregulation.

She was silent as she navigated the thin passageway that existed beyond the door. The passage was still and empty, a sign that her targets remained confident in their safety During her patient steps towards the passage's branching into three different directions, she caressed the handle of her Bodeo revolver with her gloved thumb. The habit helped her think, helped her maintain her emotional state. The wetness in the back of her knees became apparent as she came to the three branching passages, turning right and following the vague instructions she had been given. Venturing through the door looming at the end of the passageway would be where she would begin the first phase.

Tanis had a very particular method in the way she worked. Stealth was her method of intruding upon her targets' sanctuary, followed by inciting panic within said targets with sounds that suggested life-threatening danger. Panic distracted and overwhelmed, it provided disorganization where there was order. Panic provided opportunities where there were none. All that would be left was to find a few nooses to cut.

Placing her hand on the thick knob of the door, Tanis became still, listening intently to what she had heard during her approach.

" _Życzę goówniarzu by pospieszyć się z materialami wybuchowymi. Palmir na nękajace mnie do ich rozmieszczenia_ (I wish the little shit would hurry up with the bombs. Palmir's harassing me for their deployment)."

" _Ja już zamknęli go w pokoju. Jeśli nie dziala to go zmotywuje_ (I already locked him in the room. If he's not working we'll motivate him)."

" _Powiedz mu, że ma pięć godzin_ (Tell him that he has five hours)."

" _Dlaczego muszę_ (Why do I have to)?"

" _Ponieważ dupek Muszę zadzwonić Palmiro, po prostu powiedz chińskiej_ (Because asshole I have to call Palmiro, just tell the Chinese)." Tanis immediately backed from the door as the knob turned. A second later out stepped a tall, gruff man who stood twice her size and up went her revolver. His light brown eyes immediately widened three sizes as he jerked back away from her; flopping to the ground a moment after Tanis pulled the trigger. The sound of her revolver popped throughout the passage but Tanis swallowed in response to the ringing in her ears as she lunged into the next room, finding the dead man's companion making a break for a door on the opposite side.

" _Pomoc_ (help)!" He yelled before a bullet found the small of his shoulders. Without a moment's hesitation Tanis slammed the door behind her, locking it and moved to her second victim. She groped at his pockets, at the inside of his shirt, until she fished a ring of keys from his front left pocket. A quick glance at clean counters around her indicated she no longer needed to remain in the room so she shoved the keys down the high neck of her wet suit and moved through the next door. Once the door was shut behind her, Tanis broke into a sprint for the end of the only direction the next passageway provided. The sound of her shot would encourage the crew to beeline to investigate. One dead body would be enough to indicate an intruder, while two dead bodies would provide a necessary amount of uncertainty towards the nature of the threat.

Tanis reached the next door, letting herself in and locking it behind her. As always, she took full advantage of the precious moments when the crew would be scattered between finding the intruder and scrambling for weapons to defend themselves.

The next corridor had opened to a dead end and a staircase. Again she locked the door behind her before encircling her hands about her revolver. She lifted her head at the sound of footsteps pounding at the ceiling above her, an indication that soon she would have to face a pursuit.

" _Wystrzał pochodziła z mesy_ (The gunshot came from the mess hall)!" Tanis' head immediately jerked to the staircase in front of her. She counted three sets of running feet heading her way. She sucked in a quick breath, unlocked the door behind her and shot around the back of the opening, dropping to her knees with her revolver aimed. One head popped up, a running body manifesting with the speed of their uphill sprint before they tossed the door open and charged through, pistol in hand. Another ran forward, flanking the first with a pistol of their very own, and finally a third man emerged with a Furrer M25 dangling across his back. He faltered in the doorway and began to turn his head back over his shoulder when brain matter splattered his shirt. His body _thunked_ forward on the ground and Tanis sprang for the corpse.

" _Kobieta_ (A woman)!" The second of the trio called as Tanis removed the safety of the Furrer. The first of the trio lifted his gun but Tanis fired a round first, forming a small railroad across the second man's chest and plummeting whatever bullets remained into the first man's arm. He roared in pain and Tanis slapped her hands onto the corpse's shoulders, jerking herself forward to shut the door. She flinched when she heard bullets assault the opposite side of the door and lunged for the lock as soon as she heard the empty click of the man's gun. Unsteady breaths forced their way in and out of her throat as she shoved her revolver back into its holster and immediately worked to free the Furrer M25 from the corpse's body.

" _Hej! Tutaj! Intruz jest tutaj_ (Hey! Here! The intruder is here)!" She heard the wounded man on the other side of the door yell as she flopped the neck spewing body over. She reminded herself, as she unclipped the strap and slipped the weapon from beneath the dead weight, that locking the doors had bought her time. The crew no doubt would know their ship better than her, but the time it would take to reroute had granted her the seconds it took to take this weapon.

As soon as her hands hugged the polished wood of the Furrer, Tanis charged down the staircase and into the lower deck. The bombs would be filled to the brim with Saxitoxin from the shellfish, but the best way to infect Lisboa's water with the neurotoxin was to contaminate the water directly. The laboratory, Tanis reasoned as she sprinted across catwalks that overlooked dozens of racks of torpedoes. She slowed to a brief stop, examining each metal shell closely. Their symbol, a white eagle with a golden flag in one talon and a sword in the other was stamped on each shell as well as the words " _Za wolność Nasz I Wasza_ (For our freedom and yours)."

She had found the bombs; the oversized torpedoes that could not possibly have been carried far. Tanis snatched at the keys that bulged from beneath the collar of her wetsuit and dropped on her knees in front of the door. Five attempts later the lock clicked and Tanis pushed her way through.

The passage beyond the door was wider than the catwalk behind her, making Tanis' earlier claustrophobia apparent. What waited for her at the end of the passage gave her pause, encouraging her to take the time to give into her habit of locking the door behind her. An enormous circular door, Tanis assumed to be made of titanium, waited at the end of an expansive corridor. She frowned at the door, examining a square shaped hole next to a keypad and looked down at the key ring still dangling from her fingers. A sigh flared through her nostrils as she dropped the Furrer on the floor and began to compare each key to the hole in the door. She had had surprise encounters before with intricate doors appearing where they did not belong, but there was nothing she despised more than having to double back and search again. She had three shots left in her Bodeo and she did not have the time to asses what was left in the Furrer.

As she continued to flip through the keys Tanis squirmed a little, feeling the dampness that had settled between her legs. This was the part where she began to sober from her emotional state. Apprehension quickened her efforts and she came to the end of the loop, finding a skinny key with a square shaped tip. Tanis irritably shoved the key in the hole and turned it. A loud click sounded and the door opened, spraying air from beneath its rim. Tanis stepped back lifting the Furrer as she regarded the door. An air pressure door, she had already reached the laboratory. She entered with an occurrence to be hesitant, although she knew better. It was her distaste for her accomplishments occurring too easily that made her uncomfortable.

The laboratory beyond the door was an expansive world of blaring white countertops, walls and floors. Tanis regarded the various glass beakers, the popping reds and blues of the raw innards of clams as she entered. This was where the Saxitoxin was being made. She walked between rows of counters littered with supplies and dirtied glassware, stopping when she came to a white board infested with red marks. Beneath the board, on a simply sheet of paper were a stack of papers infested with an assembly of hexagonal shapes drawn across the board and the various appearances of letters, "H2N," "O," "HN," it was the chemical formula for the toxin. As soon as the realization had settled Tanis marched up to the board and lifted the eraser, wiping away the contents before dropping the eraser and reaching for the formula.

" _Zostaw go tam_ (Leave it there)," A voice snapped from behind her. Tanis allowed her hand to hover above the formula as she slowly turned her head over her shoulder to see whom she had encountered. Her eyes widened a little when she saw a Chinese man standing before her, dressed in a lab coat and armed with a self-defense pistol.

" _Nín de b_ _ō_ _làn fēicháng h_ _ă_ _o_ (Your Polish is very good)," Tanis told him, watching his eyes widen at her fluent Chinese.

" _Shuí tā mā de shì nĭ ma_ (Who the fuck are you)?" He demanded. Tanis glanced at the barrel of his weapon, his single-shot pistol that encouraged Tanis to debate whether her reflexes were better than his aim.

"You're Hideki Tachibana-Tora," Tanis said, electing to switch to English. Hideki glared at her, glancing at her hand.

"Get away from the formula," He responded in the same language. Tanis turned to face him completely, dropping her free hand. She flexed the hand that still held the Furrer a little. Dropping the gun would alert him that she was going to act, but whether he would back away or open fire was what mattered more. She needed more information before she could decide what she would do next.

"I don't believe in misunderstandings," Tanis said, slowly leaning over to tilt the Furrer against countertop next to her. Hideki did not fire and Tanis was left to wonder. "I don't believe in second chances either."

"I am _no one's_ prisoner," He spat, taking a step forward, "Malcolm's deal is _shit_."

"Die to these terrorists or come with _me_ , you will receive no sympathy here," Tanis evenly replied. Hideki scoffed and held tighter to his gun.

"I didn't _want_ this," he barked, "Its what I had to do to survive-"

"Three people have died on your behalf, its no longer survival if it costs other people's lives."

"What do you know?" Hideki snapped, "How could you _possibly_ understand?" Tanis let out a patient breath and lifted the Furrer from the ground as soon as she assessed that the man would not shoot. She snatched the formula from the table and hung the Furrer by its strap on her shoulder.

"Because I killed them coming for you," she said, heading for a door on the opposite side of the room, "Die quickly, you won't help them invade Gdynia."

"Wait," Hideki called after her. Tanis ignored him and folded the formula, slipping the wad of papers into the neck of her wetsuit. She snatched at the doorknob and froze when it did not budge. She hung her head back in irritation and tossed a glare at Hideki. He smirked back at her triumphantly, slipping his weapon into the pocket of his coat. "I want to renegotiate our deal."

"No," Tanis said, turning to face him again, "open the door."

"Then renegotiate the deal with me," he said, stepping towards her.

"I don't negotiate, I execute," she said, debating whether or not to use her Bodeo to open the door. Hideki pursed his lips and frowned as he reached into his other pocket. Tanis watched him for a moment before glancing towards the circular door she came through. With or without her target, she needed to leave. By now the crew would be resolving to lock down the laboratory.

"Fine," Hideki said, lifting a key from his pocket, "I renegotiate _there_."

"You're asking someone who is incapable of guaranteeing anything," Tanis said, stepping back when Hideki moved to unlock the door.

"They sent you to get me, they obviously trust you," Hideki said, shoving the door open. Tanis glanced at the passageway beyond the doorway that led to a single ladder. One level separated them from the bottom of the hull. Tanis adjusted the Furrer in her arms and stepped forward.

"With execution, not politics or negotiation," she promptly replied, glancing up at the ceiling.

"How are we escaping?" Hideki asked as soon as Tanis placed her hand on one of the ladder's rungs.

"I have a way, but you need to be able to swim," Without another word Tanis slipped the Furrer across her back and began to climb down.

"I'm not an expert at swimming," she heard Hideki call to her as she stepped down into the lower deck. The ceiling was much lower here but Tanis knew they were standing below the torpedo stockpile she had seen earlier. She walked further into the deck, placing a hand on the railing in front of her and looking down into the pool before her. The stillness of the water and the dim light in the corridor revealed a crack in the enormous pool. When she lifted her head, Tanis spotted a long recess in the ceiling that matched the length of the pool. That had been the plan then, open the panels of the ceiling and floor of this deck and dump the bombs directly into the channel. "I don't think I can swim under the ship." Hideki said impatiently.

"Open the hull," Tanis said to him. Hideki shoo his head, his expression exasperated.

"I'm bad at swimming," he barked.

"Then let me out and die here," Tanis said, looking about the deck for any form of control panel.

"Bitch," she heard Hideki mumble as he stepped around her towards the starboard wall. He pulled one of three levers and the water in the pool churned. "I'll only open one-" Hideki immediately cut off and cocked his head higher; listening to the same gunfire Tanis could hear. His eyes widened and Tanis glanced at her wrist, remembering then she had not been wearing a watch.

"What time is it?" Tanis asked.

"What are they shooting at?" Hideki asked. Tanis glanced up at the ceiling before looking back at Hideki and shrugging her shoulder.

"The military was deployed about three hours after I boarded this ship," Tanis replied, "I'm sure there's no doubt that they have boarded and begun to fire on them." Hideki looked away from her, seemingly shocked by the news. Tanis licked her lips again as she wondered if she should have said more. She counted to seven in the silence of their listening to the gunfire occurring somewhere above their heads before she turned on her heels and began to walk the length of the pool, spotting a ladder on the far end.

"The water will be cold," she called back to him, "you don't have time to think about anything else."


	3. Albert

He could have sworn for a moment that his senses had mistaken the wine that had passed between his lips for sulfuric acid; perhaps it was in large part due to the amount of pretension he detected in the room. Being among his employer's inner circle and watching their theatric attempts at civility always left a rancid taste in his mouth. He took another sip, catching a glimpse of Ozwel Spencer's abrasive butler's cold grey stare. He let out an impatient breath and in one swift movement the little man had crossed the room filled with black-clad attendants armed with a wine bottle.

"Is the vintage not to your liking, Master Wesker," Patrick inquired, not bothering to ask before refilling his glass. Albert did not spare him a glance as he watched a line form across the parlor, all leading to offer Spencer their condolences and further pollute the air with more pretense.

"It must be the grief," Albert said wryly as Patrick stepped back.

"Yes, a true tragedy for the Ashford family," Patrick agreed with a nod, "I can only imagine the grief young Master Alfred must feel, losing both the late Alexander and his twin sister in such a short amount of time." Albert's eyes traveled to the young boy standing in the corner, flipping through the funeral program with a bored expression on his face.

"I suppose it would seem that way," Albert said, regretting a third attempt at the acid tasting wine he still held.

"Perhaps a brandy for the young master," Patrick said, their eyes meeting again, "A funeral is enough excuse for a grieving man who has lost boyhood." Albert wrinkled his nose at the comment but Patrick moved on before he could say anything further. Then again, maintaining Patrick's company would have left him more irritated than he had felt in that moment.

"A true loss for Umbrella's sake I'd say," he heard Spencer say, the most transparent smile forming on his face, "Truly, Marcus. To think Alexander would expire _before_ you." He watched the assembly of black-suited gatherers laugh, none enjoying the humor more so than the youngest standing at Doctor Marcus's side; William Birkin.

"What are the odds," William sighed, holding out his glass for Patrick to refill, "a disappointment of course, gentlemen. I will miss my rival, although it has left me wanting. I suppose I shall have to settle for Albert for competition." Chuckles rung out around the glass-eyed man and Albert refrained from rolling his eyes. His fellow employee was making an absolute fool of himself, so obviously revering in the death of an inconsequential prodigy. The behavior had not gone unnoticed by those who occupied the parlor, but Albert knew most of the faces that floated about the room with imitations of grieving frowns and disappointed shakes more carefully indulged in the same triumph.

"There will be no working with him after this," Albert said, relinquishing his motivation towards further draining the concoction. The men gathered around Spencer and laughed with transparent merriment while William sneered.

"I believe the expression is 'living,'" William told him as he patiently strolled over to the group.

"I have only Spencer to thank that our apartments at Arklay are as far apart as they are," Albert could allocate humor as effortlessly as he could deconstruct the formulaic properties of a viral infection. The group roared with laughter at his comment, advocating his well-versed practice in rehearsed humor.

"Perhaps _I_ am the one who should be dreading work," William slurred. Albert diverted himself from the urge to set his jaw in irritation and glanced about the room.

"I trust the following days will be difficult for us all," Spencer said from where he sat at ease in his wheel chair, "but on we must march. Umbrella prevails on the sacrifices we, its blood and breath, make every day."

"Too true, old friend," Doctor Marcus said, raising his glass. Albert glanced at Spencer, the decaying old man who sat almost pinched in his wheelchair. It was unnerving at time to see his employer, his teacher, seemingly reaching the end of his days. A moment later Spencer lifted his glass in a frail, bony hand and toasted. The denizens of the parlor all did the same, silence blanketing the room almost like a chill breeze. Albert mutedly waved off Patrick's attempts to hand him his glass and looked back in Alfred's direction, watching the boy thumb through a bookcase with a bored expression on his face.

"To Umbrella's future," Spencer called. Albert looked away from the boy and repeated the same words that were spoken throughout the room.

"To Umbrella's future."

"Tell me, Marcus," Spencer began again, placing his empty wine glass on the table next to his wheelchair, "how goes your progress? Albert and William have been making wonderful progress on their end."

"I would expect nothing more from my students," Marcus chided, "Progress is going wonderfully, though I would love an audience with you boys. I would love to see what you have been up to."

"Well we would love the same," William said with an all too false eagerness. Albert looked at his drunken colleague, dreading the tantrum that would occur the next morning when William would sober and remember the idiotic promises he made tonight. Making a scene would only provoke a more unbearable evening so Albert simply backed from the group and crossed the parlor.

"Where are you going, Albert?" William called to him. Albert paused, slipping a hand into the pocket of his blazer and looked back over his shoulder at a teetering William.

"A bit of fresh air," he said simply before completely crossing the parlor and exiting to the balcony. These social gatherings were trying enough to the point that Albert felt himself squirm. Perhaps it was the ever watchful eyes of, well, everyone who was _ever_ in attendance. Or perhaps it was the irritation of gatherings constantly having to take place in the mansion above _his_ facility.

The crisp September air sobered Albert from a lightness he had not been previously aware of and he blinked back a glazing in his eyes as he let the door _thunk_ behind him. There were other guests smoking and chatting about the wide expanse of the western balcony, in addition to the irritating squeak of the door that connected the balcony to the foyer made Albert second guess his decision to escape the pretenses of Umbrella's elite. The two level balcony was infested with more funeral attendants, some armed with cocktails and others filing in a line towards a bar that had been set up against the railing. He nodded at a few greetings as he walked along to the balcony in search of the most secluded area of the balcony.

"I must applaud _Monsieur_ Trevor," he heard someone say from the group gathered along the back wall, "this mansion is elaborate, the balcony is _charmant_ (charming). It is _une hone_ (a shame), I would have employed the _artiste_ to design my home." The group roared with laughter as Albert descended the staircase, glancing at the woman who had been speaking before settling for the corner furthest from the group. The woman's voice dripped with the thickest French accent Albert had ever heard. It made him wonder how large the guest list to this funeral had actually been.

"A little desolate though don't you think, Madame Leclaire," another member of the group asked, "A woman such as yourself couldn't possibly stand the thought of being so alone."

"Typical men," the French woman sighed, encouraging more laughter from the group, "I enjoy my _indépendance,_ and the solitude that liberates me from the constant clinging of a man who wants attention." Further laughter issued but Albert heard one of the group members stomping away. Albert slipped a hand into the pocked of his blazer and leaned on the balcony, clearing his throat. The one good that came from the conversation was that it had reminded him one of the "achievements" in his basement had not been fed for weeks. William could do it, he did not feel like feeding Lisa tomorrow, or ever. For a moment he thought of the ugly, skulking girl they'd left chained in the basement. Why William bothered giving the thing toys and entertained it with theatrics he would never know.

"And what are Umbrella's finest doing gathered out here," Albert heard another voice ask.

"Ah," the French woman gasped with delight, " _Bonjour_ Alexandrine, _quel plaisir de vous revoir_ (what a pleasure to see you again)!"

" _Je l'ai vu ce que vous avez fait pour pauvre Monsieur Clemens_ (I saw what you did to poor Mister Clemens)," the voice replied.

" _Je n'ai pas de temps pour les hommes de porcs_ (I have no time for pig men)," the French woman mutter back quickly before addressing the group, "You're in the presence of one of Umbrella's most respected gentlemen." Albert turned his head a little at the comment and glanced about the backs that were turned to him. The brunette French woman stood in his view woman she was introducing.

"An honor Miss Alexandrine," the man to the left of the French woman greeted cheerfully.

"All Arklay employees I take it," the voice Albert could only presume belonged to Alexandrine asked.

"Chicago recently," someone from the group replied, "Arklay now."

"Congratulations gentlemen, you've won the gamble of coming into the employment of Umbrella's greatest research facility." The group thanked her, too closely in unison for Albert's taste as he turned his head away from the group. Past the pretentious compliment of his work place he had lost complete interest. "A true tragedy today, Alexia Ashford was a brilliant mind."

" _Tragédie pure_ (Pure tragedy)," he head the French woman say.

" _Ne pas disparaître après la partie, j'ai une expédition, je voudrais discuter avec vous_ (Don't disappear after the party, I have a shipment I would like to discuss with you)," Alexandrine's voice immediately said after.

" _Bien sûr_ (Of course)," the French woman said.

"Gentlemen enjoy your evening, I'm expected by the 'higher ranks'," Albert turned his head again as the group bid the woman named Alexandrine goodbye, mildly curious. His gaze immediately caught the sight of a mirage in white who ballooned across the balcony and towards the bar that remained against the railing. The bartender greeted the woman in a short, ruffled white dress with a seductive smile, and her fox-like face pinched into a look of almost triumph. A white silk flower was pinned to the fountain of gold waves that spilled onto her right shoulder and pearls glinted from the lobes of her ears as she ordered her drink. Albert had not remembered what the improperly garbed guest had said, but two drinks were produced moments after her blood red lips closed. Darkly painted fingernails glinted in the dark as she wrapped her hands around both glasses.

She turned in a swift moment, the fountain of white silks dangling from her waist rippled as she turned towards him. He lifted his gaze from the sizable breasts the high-neck of her dress failed to conceal and met her thin, pale blue eyes. Her lips pinched into another foxy smile as soon as she knew he had his attention and she stretched out her arm, offering him a glass.

"You must need a drink," she said to him, Albert mutedly accepted the glass, eyes never leaving hers, "I've always found escaping goes well with a drink." Escaping?

"Indeed," he asked, "I find them more useful when one plans to stay rather than escape." Her dark lips pinched into an approving smile and she tapped the rim of her glass with the top of her painted nail.

"I can fathom only two reasons that would compel someone to lurk in a dark corner at a party," she said before lifting her glass to her dark lips and taking a patient drink. Albert's eyes lowered to the contracting muscles of her throat as she swallowed. He counted two gulps before he decided he had become impatient, though it had not gone unnoticed that this woman had taken control of the conversation in a few short words.

"Which are," he asked, watching her thin brown brows pinch up briefly. He ignored that she referred to the occasion as a "party" and not a funeral. It was refreshing to encounter possibly the only person here who would cast away the sickening pretenses that had infested his evening. She pressed her lips together as she lowered her drink and looked back at him with a tilt of her head.

"Either said lurking person is escaping something unbearable, or they're waiting for something far more exciting to happen." She waited patiently for his response, ever watchful as she lifted her drink to her lips again. Albert watched her, flexing his hand around the rim of his drink.

"Did you come over here because you couldn't make up your mind or because you have and want to gloat about it," Albert asked, finally deciding to sip at the drink she had handed. The sharp taste of cheap brandy sliced down the lining of his throat but he did not let himself flinch. The same pinched smile remained on her face but instead of saying more she held out a hand to him. He lowered his drink and took it, offering a casual shake.

"Albert Wesker—" "Alexandrine—" Albert immediately stopped talking as soon as he realized they had spoken at the same time. Her gaze sank into a solid stare and for a moment Albert assumed she had taken the mistake in slight. As soon as the thought crossed his mind however, she smiled again.

"Alexandrine Spencer," she said, holding his hand for a moment longer before letting go, "call me Alex." It was Albert's turn to stare.

"Spencer," he echoed. Alex took another patient sip from her drink and placed her free hand on her hip.

"Its the curse of being the only daughter of a man who wanted sons, she gets introduced only when she attends," she said, placing her drink on the railing next to her.

"A true shame," Albert said, deciding to drain the rest of his drink.

"Have the hornets stung each other yet," she asked as he placed his empty glass next to hers. It took him a moment to realize she was talking about, apparently, her father and the others gathered in the parlor.

"No more than the expected stinging and incoherent buzzing," Albert said, glancing back at the group and the French woman still chatting with their drinks in hand, "It seems I did escape at the right time." A small chime of a laugh escaped her lips and she stepped away from the balcony, the clicking of her heels on the balcony dragged Albert from his attempts to remain disinterested.

"I'm expected back at the hornet's nest, perhaps it will be easier on a girl if she had an escort," she said, hand on her hip as she leaned towards him a little. It was not a request and Albert did not think twice about offering his arm and crossing the balcony with Alex Spencer in tow.

 ***DF***

The parlor was a world clouded by a dreamlike curtain of cigar smoke. Albert breathed in the discomforting fumes of artificial grief and mute triumph as the mirage in white guided him through the room, golden head turning back and forth to return greetings.

"Really, Alexandrine," he heard Spencer chide from his place at the fireplace, "just look at how you're dressed." Alexandrine's swift march came to a stop and her arm slipped from his. His gaze found Spencer's and he noted the old man's eyes widened a little. Perhaps being joined at the arm of his employer's secreted daughter would inspire a fair amount of shock.

"It's a tribute to Alexia, father," she called back at him, Albert caught William smiling at her with admiration from where he remained at Marcus' side, "Alexia always dressed like a doll," She motioned to her dress but a doll had been the last thing Albert had thought of when he first saw her.

"And what am I to think of your floundering with one of my best employees," Spencer asked, looking back at Alex. She placed a hand on her hip and lifted her free hand to play with a strand of her golden hair.

"I've met your request," she replied, causing Albert to quirk a brow, "you said I should pose, for your painting to commemorate Umbrella. Who better to pose with your loving daughter than your very best?" A tight smile curved on Spencer's wrinkled lips as she stepped back and looped her arm around his. She looked up at him and smiled with triumph. In that moment Albert looked back at her, realizing he was dealing with a woman who was used to getting her way. "I would consider this payment for the drink?"

"A splendid idea," Spencer said, an almost enamored smile forming on his withered face.

"And the envy in the room was felt by every man except one," William called. Laughter erupted into the room but Alex leaned towards him, a smirk now forming on her face.

"I'd love a better chance to get to know you, _Wesker_ ," she said practically purring his name. The air of mischief and intrigue that radiated from this woman almost won out his battle to force back a smirk, almost. He leaned towards her a little as well, taking advantage of the precious moments that lasted during the die down of the laughter.

"Yes, I think this would do quite well."


	4. Malcolm

There were secrets to be told in the way people moved their hands. It was a principle Malcolm lived by, one that had long since developed a compulsive habit. It had never been the squirming that held his gaze or the nervous eye contact people generally made when they sat across a table from him. It was their hands, their sweating, clenching and unclenching hands. Every twitch, every jerk of the thumb or tap of the index finger that communicated possibilities. This occurrence would be no different, Malcolm had assumed, leaning back in his seat as he watched the clenching hands of the younger man in front of him contract with anxiety.

"I only know what they told me," Hideki claimed. Malcolm knew better in the needless gesture of the Asian boy pushing his index, ring and middle fingers against his thumb to pop the joint. It had been a need for release, the stress of a liar. This boy was a terrible liar.

"I was brought your original formula," Malcolm said, moving his gaze to meet Hideki's. He counted a single second before the man looked away from him, "The Saxitoxin was to be deployed in non-lethal dosages. Elderly and young children would have been killed by this contamination, but not the general population." Hideki stared at the table and said nothing. Malcolm looked at Hideki's hands again, at his still fingers. Perplexing. "Perhaps colonization of Lisbon," Malcolm said, "then an invasion of the rest of Portugal?"

"They just told me to make the virus," Hideki said, staring down at the table in front of him. Malcolm let a sigh flare through his nostrils before folding his hands on the table in front of him. Whenever he did this he always had to glance at the lack of an index finger on his left hand, one he had lost to poor judgement and an attempt to disarm the wielder of a knife. The stub of a finger hugged his other index finger, stuck in a permanent point towards the ceiling.

"To _make_ the virus," Malcolm repeated, counting the amount of slits that had long since formed callouses on Hideki's knuckles, "I had no idea I was in the presence of God." A confused look crossed Hideki's face and Malcolm patiently stared back at him.

" _Engineer_ the virus," Hideki grumbled a moment later. Malcolm frowned at him, contemplating whether or not he should make a show of throwing the chair he sat on across the room. Would that frighten the man? Would a less animated show of force be preferable?

"I almost want to believe you're being honest," Malcolm said to him, "there's something charming about the exotic foreigner with the dimwitted vocabulary."

" _Qù tā mā de zìjǐ_ (Go fuck yourself)," Hideki grumbled back. Malcolm dismissed the incoherent statement as an insult and unfolded his hands, leaning back in his seat again.

"'For our freedom and yours,' that was your little group's motto, yes," Malcolm asked, waiting for Hideki to reply. He counted to forty-nine in his head before Hideki answered.

"I think so," and then fell quiet again.

"Their ability to recruit is uncanny, and the reports I have received inform me that at least one of your people have managed to escape," Malcolm paused, waiting to speak again until he saw Hideki squirm, "you consented to trading information for relocation. You will tell me where the stray has gone and you will do this _now_." Hideki started at the table and Malcolm allowed his seat to scrape underneath him as he stepped away from the table.

"Truly that is a shame," Malcolm told him before standing and marching towards the door of the interrogation room. He listened to the ear-splitting buzz of the lock on the door releasing before pushing himself through, seeing Tanis standing on the opposite side of the two-way mirror with her arms hugging a blue leather binder to her breast. Malcolm shut the door behind him, hearing the lock engage again while Tanis stared through the mirror.

"Why are you still here," Malcolm asked. Tanis did not look at him, she never often did meet his eyes unless she absolutely had to. An aspect of her character he never blamed her for.

"I'm escorting him to his destination," she said, thumb stroking at the corner of the binder. Malcolm blinked at her, this was news, or would have been.

"You'll have to terminate the relocation," Malcolm said, stepping over to her, "he's already violated our terms." He grabbed at the folder in her arms but Tanis did not let go. He waited, staring at her lowered eyes.

"He's been sitting in that room for fifteen minutes," she said quietly, "you didn't try." He was quiet for a moment before he eased the folder from her arms with one hand and cupped her right breast with the other. Tanis did not lift her head. He leaned towards her, craning his head for a better look at her face. It had never been in Tanis' nature to flinch, and she had not now. It was the aspect of her character that Malcolm admired most. He glanced over her titian colored hair at the door behind her. No one would see them in here, not as long as the door to the connected interrogation rooms was closed.

"You didn't rendezvous with me before you departed for Lisbon," Malcolm said in a low voice. He jumped a little when her small hand pushed him back, his hand falling from her breast. She cleared her throat and took the binder from his free hand.

"Because I was submitting my resignation," she said as she hugged the binder to her chest again, shielding her breast from him. Malcolm sucked his bottom lip into the inside of his mouth as he spared a moment to stare at the back of the leather binder, mulling over his dislike for the necessary but synthetic imitation that existed beneath the flesh of Tanis' left breast. "I'm leaving."

"And how did you come to this decision exactly," he asked, leaning towards her a little. Her body automatically clenched around the binder in her arms, as if it were some kind of barrier. He had always found the reaction adorable, she seemingly shrank into the size of a pretty doll. It had always been part of the reason why he liked reminding Tanis, and reminding himself, their difference in size.

"I'm bored of bioterrorism," she said, thumbing at the corner of the binder again. Malcolm smiled a little, letting his forehead fall on the top of her head. He could never handle the look of timidness she conveyed at times like this. "Its dull."

"Have I made things too dull for you, lass," he asked. He swallowed as soon as he had asked the question, finding his throat had dried. Tanis backed, her reaction gave him pause but as soon as he looked for her face Tanis was halfway towards the door.

"Everything's just so dull," she said before unlocking the door behind him. Malcolm's fist clenched as she entered and shut the door behind him.

"I have your documentation," Tanis's voice echoed from the interrogation room. Malcolm continued to flex and unfelt his fist as he stared through the glass. He watched as Tanis pulled up the empty seat to the table and immediately set to work emptying the contents of the binder. Malcolm tilted his head a little and imagined taking Tanis into his lap. "You've been granted asylum in the United States," Tanis said, hanging Hideki a packet of papers and a pen, "You'll be going to Raccoon City. The population consists of over one hundred thousand people, you'll be invisible."

"Why the United States," Hideki asked. Tanis glanced at him before passing him a passport and several other documents.

"You're face was caught on a broadcast in Lisbon," Tanis replied, "You're passport and social security card. You'll need them as soon as the flight lands." Malcolm folded his arms across his chest as he watched Hideki flip open his passport and wrinkle his nose.

"I'd prefer to use my name," Hideki said. Tanis frowned at him and shook her head.

"You can't use your name," Tanis said, "besides, 'Tachibana-Tora' isn't a real name."

"Neither is 'Tanis'," Hideki said, closing the passport and sliding it back towards her, "You're like me, we're not real," Malcolm's eyes darted back to Tanis' face, seeing her large auburn eyes staring back at the man in front of her.

That quizzical look on her face sent Malcolm's bottom lip back into the inside of his mouth for a brief moment. His mind went to a particularly cold day in Edonia, hours after the assassination of its prime minister. He had spent navigating between a snowstorm and streets infested with rebellion. He had wandered with a smoking pistol in his coat pocket for several miles before he had found himself halfway between a nunnery and a pleasure house. On the steps of a long since boarded-up cathedral sat a girl with a head of titian-fire. She sat with her little arms wrapped around her legs, dressed in an ugly dress two sizes too small for her body. He remembered having glanced from the nunnery where a line of nuns exited with young children, to the pleasure house where escorts the girl's age invited men inside and wondering which she had belonged to. Upon closer inspection he had found the evidence of the girl's lack of panties and inner thighs stained from menstruation indicated that she belonged to the latter. He had made a point to move on but her dirty face, and large doll-sized eyes paralyzed him.

Malcolm had asked her in his clumsy Belarusian what her name had been. She had simply answered one word: " _Adzin_ " which meant, "alone." Malcolm had not bothered to rephrase his question, he had simply extended his hand and in the spirit of silence the girl stood on wobbly feet and took it. That very night he had snuck the girl through a side door of his hotel, fed her, clothed her and after she had scrubbed the filth from her little body, fucked her. One week later she had revealed to him that she had been fourteen. He had been twenty-three.

When they had returned to Glasgow her education had begun shortly before he brought her to MI6. He had introduced her as his daughter by day, for the sake of approval. The nights however had been theirs.

Malcolm's attention jerked to Tanis rapping her little fist on the window and he unlocked the door. She entered, binder resuming its place over her chest and Hideki following mutely behind her. It had occurred to Malcolm in that moment as he watched the back of Tanis' head, that he had never once kissed her mouth.

"I won't have time to submit the report," Tanis said to him as Hideki gave him a weary glance. Tanis stepped aside so Hideki would exit, and once he did she turned towards him but stared at the binder in her arms, "I'll leave this for you."

Malcolm stepped forward to accept the binder as soon as Tanis held it out to him but paused as soon as he saw her think better about the gesture and immediately marched forward to drop it on the table next to him. He glanced at the binder and then looked back to Tanis, watching her tug at a titian curl that dangled by her ear.

"Should you require help of any kind, please remember you can always return to me," the words tumbled from Malcolm's lips but managing to get them out before she reached the doorway had been a triumph. Tanis paused in the doorway, head turned back towards him a little before she nodded silently and exited.

In the seconds it took for the door to click shut behind her, Malcolm recalled the terrible sensation that came from morphine withdrawal. Overexposure to morphine following a bullet wound he received in Yemen had resulted in a terrible sensation of falling, feverish convulsing, and an undeniable apprehension to possess something. The very same sensation in his brain ended as soon as the click of the shutting door chimed, as if all along that little noise had been the trigger to a savage form of hypnosis.


	5. Raccoon City

Tanis detested the stench of burning sugar. This had not been the first time she had been to Raccoon City's airport, or encountered the terrible smells that radiated from the food booths that lurked just beyond the airline gate. Tanis glared at a skinny girl sliding a tray of glaze-smothered pastries into the display of one of the booths as she marched. The cheap American food that greeted her every time she came through this lobby laughed at her, at a sixteen year old girl who had been desperately hungry and none the wiser about what she traded a few crumpled bills for. Since then she had learned one very important lesson: American cheese was a vomit inducing agent used to ward off foreigners from wanting to come back.

Tanis marched fast, intending to leave the stench of cheap food behind her, and an unwanted companion. She assumed Hideki would be looming somewhere behind her, still possessed by the idea that she needed to take him somewhere. She followed the traffic of passengers exiting their flight gates and kept in line with a woman carrying a baby on her hip. Tanis glanced at the little blonde, blue-eyed creature that stared back at her, feeling its little eyes bore into her. She admittedly was never bothered by the feeling that came with being watched. As Malcolm had once put it, being a beautiful woman meant she would never have a choice in the matter.

The airport traffic banked left down an ugly hallway full of discarded, empty yellow crates and supply carts that were collecting dust and ended at a warehouse sized room littered with luggage carousels.

"Tanis," she ignored her name being called by the half-wit making a scene somewhere behind her. Hideki had been instructed before entering the plane that they were unaffiliated, that any communication between them following their departure was strictly prohibited. "Wait!"

The woman with the baby walking to her left turn her head, as did other people in the line of traffic around her. Tanis stared forward, steering through tightly clamored bodies and directly into a nearing woman's restroom. She cleared her throat as she marched around the same mind numbing line of women that formed from the curse of perpetually ill-designed restrooms and walked up to the mirror, staring at herself for a moment. Now was the time anyway, she could wait out Hideki if she had to, even if it meant enduring the mixed odors of cheap disinfectant and imitation Gucci perfume. Tanis' eyes glanced briefly at the woman who had marched up next to her to examine herself. Tanis watched curiously as the busty brunette applied layer after layer of cranberry red lipstick before eventually pressing her lips together. Tanis could have sworn the woman's lips had grown thee sizes.

"Very fifties, looks good on you," the woman complimented, glancing at her before walking off. Tanis' eyes flickered back to her reflection, to her ivory lace blouse that buttoned up to her neck, the lapis blue cardigan she wore over it and the folds of her long cotton skirt that were patterned with scarlet poppies in a scarlet field. Malcolm had never liked when she dressed this way, telling her she looked like a child. Tanis had always thought she had simply looked more Irish. She had thought this because the first time she had ever assembled the outfit she had been in London and everyone she and Malcolm encountered would ask her as such.

That was the curse that came with being Edonian, either one looked too Irish or Scottish, English or Belgian. A native Edonian was never placed and that was due in large part to the trademark red hair and brown eyes of the Edonian people. Tanis bit at her bottom lip as she examined herself, wondering what parts of her face and thicker body (she was thicker for a woman of her short size) fooled people into inventing new identities for her.

A moment later Tanis had decided she had heard the flush of the toilets enough times and exited the restroom, forcing herself to keep her eyes forward as she navigated the bustling baggage claim area. Whether Hideki saw her or not would not matter, considering he had baggage to claim and she did not. She also had a ride waiting for her. She reached into the tiny brown leather purse that dangled from her shoulder for the sole purpose of convincing onlookers she was unremarkable, and retrieved her customs papers before exiting the bathroom.

A healthy start waited for her on the other side of that gate, no more having to share Malcolm's bed. She would have one that actually belonged to her. She followed the signs dangling from the ugly, dusty ceilings and joined the nearest customs line, perturbed by the fact that she had not heard her name being called again. She dared a glance over her shoulder, seeing other distracted faces but none looking her way. Tanis turned her head again, licking her lips and taking another step forward. She could safely assume Hideki had just given up, or exited before her. She frowned at the idea, leaned around the man standing in front of her to look towards the gates. Was he waiting for her out there?

"Why are the lines so long," A skinny girl standing next to the man in front of her groaned. There was an even tinier girl in overalls at her side and presumably her parents stood to the girl's left. Tanis glanced down at the dark haired girl as she tied back her dark hair with a rubber band, watching her pink-painted nails sink in and out of her dark locks.

"Damn airport just _had_ to close down the international lines," the man in front of her grumbled.

" _Barry_ ," the woman scolded.

"Sorry," the man sighed unenthusiastically. The smallest girl laughed, clinging to the taller girl's arm as she bobbed on her little legs.

"This is taking _forever_ ," the girl with the pink nails groaned again. Tanis smiled a little at the girl's impatience as they inched forward a little again.

"We're almost there, Moira," the father reassured calmly, dropping a hand on the top of her head. The girl hissed another impatient sigh before folding her arms across her chest and hung her head. Tanis spotted a skull and bones wash-off tattoo on the back of her neck that had already begun to chip away before the line inched forward again.

"You're not working today, are you," the woman asked.

"I'm just gonna head to the station," the man replied, "Thought I'd be there to welcome Alpha team's newest recruit."

"Oh I had no idea Chris decided to join after all," the woman said

"Passed with flying colors," Barry chuckled.

"Guys we're next," Moira said, pointing to one of the three booths positioned before them. Tanis spared a glance at the four before she was beckoned forward. As soon as she was ushered onwards Tanis hesitated in the automatic doors that led to the outer airport lobby. She glanced about for Hideki before she allowed herself to take another step. No sign of him anywhere. She walked forward, clinging tightly to her little purse as she stepped towards the doors on the opposite side of the room where she could see lines of cars waiting beyond. She had seen her ride beyond the glass panes the moment she spotted a deep crimson mustang. The inside of her palms were drenched the minute she pushed her way through the revolving door and her breath short when she spotted her driver.

"Look at you in all your colors," there was a song in this man's heavy Irish accent that sent a wave of relief through her, "You must be happy to see me, then."

"Alec," Tanis called, surprised by how breathless she had suddenly become. Alec smiled his crooked smile, jogging up to her a moment later and taking her into his arms. She sucked in a breath, inhaling a whiff of soft cologne as she buried a sudden manifestation of guilt and pulled away, wiping off a little stream of tears she had managed to drip on his black leather jacket.

"Ah, lass, don't do that," Alec said chuckling a little as he cupped her face in his hands and wiped at her tears with his thumbs, "Malcolm didn't come with you did he?" Tanis shook her head in his hands and cleared her throat. "Magic, because I was sure that pistol in my glove compartment would have ruined the _whole_ day."

"I don't want to be here anymore," Tanis said to him. Alex kissed the top of her head and dropped his hands.

"No bags," he asked, slipping his keys from the breast pocket of he jacket.

"No bags," She replied, leaning into him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Shite, that means you're going to need clothes. I'm guessing you don't have your own credit card, just yet," Tanis bit down on her bottom lip and hesitated before looking up at Alec, his rugged face twisted into a look of theatric agony. "Christ you lasses, how much did your colors cost?"

"I inherited them from Malcolm," Tanis said, shrugging away from him and opening the passenger door.

"Have you ever seen the film, The Silence of the Lambs," Alec asked. Tanis paused half way in her descent to sink into his car to glare at him. His brows raised and she could tell he was forcing back a smile, "Beg your pardon, just an innocent question. Totally unrelated to anything you and I have to do with" Tanis slammed the door and watched him cross around the hood of the car, squirming a little as she watched people exit the doors. She wondered if Hideki would remember the license plate of Alec's car if he saw it. She frowned at herself as Alec slipped into the car next to her, revving his engine. What would Hideki do if he did?

"I dropped a subject here," Tanis said as she slipped on her seatbelt.

"Do you see them out there," Alec asked as he pulled into the driveway.

"No," she said.

"All for the best," Alec replied, "you're free-lancing now so you don't have to worry about them anymore." Tanis did not look at him, the guilt in her core once again manifesting. Malcolm always hated when she had secrets, and she sat next to the only one she had been able to keep. She wondered if Malcolm had known, if he had known what had been waiting for her in Raccoon City.

"He knows I came here," Tanis said, breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

"Well you had to," Alec said, his voice enviably comfortable, "you had to report to him for your last mission, but he wouldn't expect you to stay in the same city as your subject." Alec placed his hand on hers but kept his gaze forward.

"Would he come here," Tanis asked, fingering the handle of her door with her free hand.

"He's duty bound to stay away from agents under the protection of MI6, that's why I told you it'd be a good idea to stay here, have faith in me, Tanis," he glanced at her, a boyish smile stretching on his face. She weaved her fingers with his and took a slow breath. She just needed to work, to do _something_.

"Have you found a job for me, yet," she asked, staring out the window as they left behind what remained of the ugly structure that was Raccoon City Airport.

"You just got here, lass," Alec said, releasing her hand to brush his fingers through his short dark hair, "How do you feel about skip-tracing?" Tanis frowned and stared at him.

"Skip-tracing," she repeated. He glanced at her and laughed.

"Well its not _always_ a desk job," he said, "No, there are a lot of wealthy corporates who sit in their fancy chairs behind their fancy desks who always want to hire someone to to knock their competitors down. Huge problem around here, but it pays well."

"How bad of a problem," Tanis asked disbelievingly. Alec smirked and shrugged a shoulder.

"Well Umbrella's the largest corporation in the area but there are some small fry's that compete among themselves," Alec explained. Tanis squinted a little in response to the glare of the sunset shining in her eyes and she reached up a hand to shield her gaze, spotting the first signs of skyscrapers and a road sign that read:

WELCOME TO

RACCOON CITY

HOME OF UMBRELLA

"Lucky for you, your new home will be right in the middle of down town," Alec told her, "You're on Warren Street, full of restaurants and fun things to do when you get as unimaginably bored on the job as _I_ get." Tanis glanced at him and gnashed at the inside of her cheek.

"Where do you live," she asked after a moment. Alec smiled at her and dropped his hand on hers again.

"Close," he said, "I promise."


	6. Invitation

Albert never did like working in distractible environments. He leaned back from the glass container on the table in front of him, deciding he had had enough of peering through microscope lenses and through glass where an assortment of rotted plants provided for him the answers he no longer needed to look for. The past months had been eventful, to say the least. Albert had found, in the passing weeks that had been polluted with William's gloating about having advanced the Tyrant Virus, that he had been investing an unhealthy amount of time contemplating death.

He had not thought twice about Spencer's orders to kill Marcus, the daunting old man who inadvertently managed to prepare them for the next stage in the T-Virus' creation. He had probably almost been as giddy as William had been when they walked in to stand over the man's body. Perhaps his recent pessimism had been inspired by a question William had sprung upon him the week before.

"I wonder if we shouldn't collect Alexia's research while we're at it," he had asked in the middle of their disposing of Jessica Trevor's corpse. "I mean, we might as well. In _honor_ of her memory."

Albert's gaze fell on the plants in the container before him again, the wilted branches, the crumpled leaves. He had exposed the Tyrant Virus to the contained environment thirty minutes ago.

In the room beyond his desk, and beyond the two-way glass panel, Lisa wreathed with more of savage screams. Albert watched mutely from his seat as William injected the wreathing Lisa who was chained to her pipe bed. William stepped back and slipped the syringe into a florescent orange bag, waiting patiently several paces back as Lisa continually jerked against her restraints. Albert had only wished the room had been designed to be soundproof, dreading the hours they would have to spend enduring Lisa's incessant howling. Evenings like this made him wonder if it would simply be better if they had disposed of Lisa along with Jessica.

He leaned back in his seat as he watched William pocket the syringe in his lab coat, reaching for his clipboard a few moments later. Albert stared at the now weighted pocket until it vanished from his sight and William was now exiting Lisa's half of the room.

"I think it's safe to call it a night," William said, dropping his clipboard on the table next to his experiment. "If there is going to be any change in little Lisa over there, it won't occur tonight." William shrugged off his coat and hung it on a hook against the wall, prompting Albert to lean in his seat to face him directly.

"Dispose of the syringe _properly_ ," he said, nodding to the lab coat. "We can't risk you almost contaminating the facility again." William quirked a defiant brow at him before lifting his hands in surrender.

" _Alright_ ," he said, "It was only one time, Albert. I won't forget again." Albert held back the sigh that had threatened to form in the base of his throat as he stood to remove his own lab coat. He glanced at the dead plants in front of him again before turning to hang up his own coat.

"There's been little progress from Lisa," he commented as William locked the door that joined their room to Lisa's.

"You're just saying that because you're bent out of shape that the Type-A failed," William said, opening the door to let them out, completely ignoring Lisa's screams. He glanced back at the impish girl and shrugged his shoulder. "I will _tell_ the staff to collect her. She's not going anywhere."

Albert exited, not bothering to look back as he did. Albert had decided within the last few days of his pessimistic stupor that his concerns were reasonable. What would happen if they did collect Alexia's research? If they absorbed _all_ succeeding strains of the Tyrant Virus? They worked for Spencer, worked beneath him. Like the others had.

"Perhaps we should invest in more test subjects," Albert said as they glided through the uncomfortably thin hallways of the basement. William let out an irritable sigh and turned, walking backwards before him with a knowing smile.

"My friend, if you continue to allow yourself to get bored so easily you'll never be fulfilled," William said.

"You're none the wiser by quoting Marcus," Albert said, stepping around William as soon as his college's backwards walking impacted the short set of steps behind him.

"I've read somewhere that a killer absorbs certain traits of the man they kill," William called after him. "Face it, _I've_ inherited his genius and _you've_ inherited his patience." Albert stopped and turned to face him, slipping hand into the pocket of his blazer.

"And what, pray tell, would you have inherited from Alexia had you been the one to kill _her_ ," he asked. At that William scowled and Albert smirked triumphantly as William walked past him, their shoulder bumping.

"Fine," William said, "wallow alone in your own pessimism, my friend. I have my _own_ projects to indulge in." Albert turned on his heels and continued after him, deciding then he was in the spirit for some humor. Perhaps it would spare him another irritable night of thinking about possibilities that were nothing more than that. Albert's jaw set at the thought but he continued in the temporary distraction anyway.

"Why is it I wonder that my quips are the only ones you can't seem to handle," he asked, slowing to a slow walk as William opened the tall metal gate for him. Albert ascended the staircase beyond with enthusiastic patience as he waited for William's response. The gate clattered closed behind him as he came to a stop at the top of the stairs and turned to wait for William. William scowled at him again as he climbed the steps.

"Because you're unbearable," William grumbled as he walked past him. "You're unbearable and you live off of it." At this Albert chuckled, falling into step with his colleague again.

"It does you good, I think," he told William.

"I'm going to get the mail," William said, "I trust I'll find _bundles_ for you."

"Why on earth _do_ you have mail delivered to this facility," Albert asked as they reached the next pair of doors that would free them from this obnoxious basement.

"Because my home has currently been taken over by my wife and child and Annette has seemingly been possessed by a need to read things before I do."

"Congratulations," Albert said with mock enthusiasm.

"I pray you're the next one dead," William chuckled. Albert smirked at the victory, thankful it had hidden his jaw once again setting in discomfort.

 ***DF***

Albert had always forgotten what lay in wait for him beyond the doors to the library. This room had been the very den of his pessimism for the past several weeks, where he had let his thoughts fester combing through several of the books of these shelves. The selection had been limited entirely to the philosophy of life and death. Forget suspicion, any more visits past this evening and he would be ready to admit he had inspired his own hysteria. He had seated himself at the nearest table, grabbing no books and leaned his head back, staring at a window on the second floor. More accurately, he was staring at the tree branch that lurked beyond the glass panes, thudding occasionally against it when the breeze swept through the dense vegetation that loomed around their entire facility. Thirty minutes had decimated five potted plants in under thirty minutes in a controlled environment.

What had been the going story Spencer had laced together concerning Marcus' death? Old age had finally taken him. What had been the explanation they had been given for Alexia and Alexander's deaths? Albert stilled at the thought, realizing he had never bothered asking. He suspected there would admittedly be no need. He had been distracted at the time, by William's gestures of tossing his fists into the air with gleeful triumph at the news of her death.

The doors to the library opened at the opposite end of the room and in entered William with a fist full of letters.

"What does it say about you that you're sitting in here again," William asked him. Albert remained slouched somewhat comfortably in his seat, watching William approach him while slipping a letter from his bundle.

"That I've gone to great lengths to avoid your company," Albert replied, watching him drop an envelope on the table in front of him.

"For the first time since we've come here, you have received correspondence from another living person," William said, taking a seat at a table that loomed in the opposite side of the library. Albert did not reach for the letter, watching William deposit his letters on the far table before taking a seat.

"Indulging in your secrets are you," Albert called to him. William waved a hand without turning to look at him.

"I'm entitled to _my_ business," he called, ripping the first open, "go on, I will remain here and leave you to your pessimism." Albert shook his head with a slight smirk on his face before he reached for the envelope, examining his name written across the front of the envelope. There was no address but that was hardly unusual considering mail that was delivered through Umbrella's mailing network tended to come from someone within Umbrella. Mutely he tore the envelope open and paused when something immediately popped out from the inside. He pinched the wispy white barb between his fingers and pulled, finding he was pulling a pearl white feather from the inside of the envelope. He removed the feather completely, finding two smaller ones protruding on either side of the larger from a circular golden pin encrusted with white pearls. He turned the accessory over, realizing it was a hairpin. He paused as he contemplated the accessory, realizing who this accessory belonged to. He placed the hairpin on the table and slipped a folded letter from the inside of the envelope, unfolding it and taking a moment to examine the elegant, gold encrusted stationary before his gaze fell upon a message scrawled in neatly written cursive.

 _I seem to have lost my favorite hairpin. Perhaps life will be kind and find a way to return it to me. Or perhaps I may even expect your attendance very soon?_

 _Eagerly,_

 _Alex_

Albert read the message once more, inhaling a faint odor of perfume before his gaze drifted towards the hairpin sitting on the table in front of him. He leaned back in his seat again, placing the letter gently on the table next to the hair pin, admitting to himself inwardly he found the invitation charming. The surprise had certainly been a refreshing change from the recent days.

"And what is this," William called from his table, eyes on the hairpin. "my colleague with a mistress? I'm _betrayed_ , we don't keep _those_ kinds of secrets."

"It is simple correspondence," Albert calmly said, folding the letter again and slipping back into the envelope.

"I don't believe you," William said plainly as Albert slipped the hairpin back into the letter as well.

"'I'm entitled to _my_ business,'" Albert replied, standing from his seat, "go on, I will remain here and leave you to _your pessimism._ "

"Unbearable and you _live off of it_ ," William called to him before he closed the library doors behind him. Perhaps that appointment would be worth his time. An appointment with his employer's daughter, the very one who reasonably may or may not have already been conspiring against him. An appointment in which his employer was certain to attend.

As Albert continued navigating his way through the mansion that loomed above their facility, Albert glanced out various windows at the forest that loomed beyond, like an audience that was eager to see what he would do next. The passing thought quickened Albert's pace a little and he swallowed thickly, remembering then that he had had the phone moved to the dining room instead of the foyer. He would have a little further to walk, but the trip would be necessary to calm the blood pumping viciously through his temples.

 ***DF***

His phone call had resulted in Patrick being dispatched to retrieve him and the drive taking him directly to the Raccoon City Museum of Modern Art. Albert eyed the location, nose wrinkling involuntarily as Patrick walked around the back of the vehicle to open the door for him.

"They've rented the entire building for the day, sir," Patrick told him, practically skulking at his side as they walked. "Miss Alexandrine truly is a visionary. Told me herself she wishes to have the commission done here, to preserve what is left of this museum before it is repurposed into a police station." Albert wondered briefly if Patrick knew that he was being ignored, or if the skulking little Irishman even remotely cared. "A true sin to be repurposing such a lovely museum. Which reminds me, Sir, I will be going to retrieve the master shortly after. He was preoccupied with Master Sergei on particularly uninteresting matters.

Albert said nothing as Patrick led him inside, glancing at the scaffoldings and crates filled with paintings scattered about the elegant foyer. He caught sight of the marble fountain in the center of the foyer and the marble statue of a woman garbed in a toga within before entering the closest door after Patrick. Silence fell over them as Patrick guided him through a maze of doorways and hallways that began to feel extensive with every turn before they entered a wood-paneled room that smelled of a mixture of cigar smoke and acrylic paint.

"I knew you wouldn't disappoint," Alex, consistently garbed as a mirage in white, greeted from where she stood at the far end of the room. Albert fought the smile that threatened to form on his face as he produced the hairpin from his blazer pocket. Alex's eyes brightened as soon as her foxy gaze spotted the accessory.

"It seems life has been quite kind to you," Albert said, handing her the pin as soon as she strolled over to him. She glowed in the room, dressed in her white suit, a rippled white blouse with a plunging neckline loomed beneath her pearl-colored blazer. She smiled her foxy smile, holding the pin to her breast with one hand and playing with her scarlet-beaded necklace with the other.

"Indeed it has," she said to him, "and now it will be kinder." She gestured for him to follow her deeper into the room, gesturing to a black leather seat that had been positioned in front of a grand fireplace. He followed her slowly, glancing over his shoulder briefly when he realized Patrick had simply vanished from his post.

"Odd that Patrick has vanished so suddenly," Albert called to her. The clinking of ice cubes drew his gaze, seeing Alex pour two glasses of scotch. She smiled at him and shook her head, her blond waves bounced angelically on her shoulders.

"The little man vexes me," she said to him, returning the bottle to its place on the cart and retrieving his drink. "Based upon what I observed at the funeral, you endure him no better than I do."

"Perhaps it would be more rude of me to deny it," he replied, taking the glass she offered. Alex laughed a bell-chiming laugh at this and without warning clinked her glass against his.

"I encourage you not suffer the insufferable," Alex said, turning from him to walk around the black leather chair, her free hand sweeping along the back rest invitingly. "It isn't good for your health."

"I'll keep the suggestion in mind," he replied, not yet taking a seat. Alex reached a hand up, pushing a strand of her golden hair from where it had tangled with her eyelash and took a long, patient drink.

"My painter is retrieving his colors," she told him as soon as she had swallowed half of her drink. "I'd be devastated to learn that I pulled you away from your research."

"Not at all," Albert said, once again finding he had to fight a smirk that was threatening to form. "I did give my word after all."

"One that I have valued since the very day," Alex smiled brightly as soon as the words finished passing between her dark, wine-red colored lips. Albert lifted his glass to his lips as soon as he heard footsteps approaching from the hallway behind him, considering how effectively Alex's expression had given him pause.

" _Bonjour_ Florian," Alex greeted, voice detectably less pleasant as it had been comparatively towards him. Albert regarded the tiny, white-haired old man as he came in with a fully loaded pallet.

"Please _Monsieur_ , _Mademoiselle_ ," he said in a scraggly voice as he limped over to his easel and lowered himself with effort onto his stool. The canvas was small, Albert noticed as he patiently set aside his drink. The length of the painting was slightly longer than the length of his arm, and he judged the painting's width to be slightly longer than the width of his torso. It gave him a degree of relief the appointment would be shorter than he had anticipated. He had a goal here today, one that would begin as soon as Spencer arrived. There was much he would need to assess. He could afford to be patient for a short while longer.

"Have a seat," Alex invited, her voice a gentle purr. Albert set down his drink and smiled a placating smile. Alex's hands remained on the backrest of the seat as she leaned towards him, smiling right back. He stepped over, taking a seat in front of her, the hairs on the back of his neck rising as he inhaled the all too familiar odor of perfume. Briefly her hand found his shoulder and he remained still as she leaned towards him. "I'm eternally grateful for this favor, Albert."

" _Monsieur_ ," frail little Florian called to him before he could respond. "More relaxed, please." He leaned back a little further, watching Alex in the corner of her eye as she stepped back from him and positioned herself to stand by his armrest, hand on her hip and foxy smirk stretching in triumph.

Hours later, after Albert's temples began to pulse in time with the sound of the paintbrush scraping at the canvas Alex startled him to a more sober state of mind.

"Florian enough for now," she sighed, reaching her arms above her head to stretch. "we need to stretch our legs."

"Of course, _madame_ ," he said, putting down his pallet and excusing himself from the room. Albert quirked a brow at the door closing behind the old man, or perhaps more at the privacy that felt foreign to him. It had not occurred to him before that William had perhaps stretched the limits of his boundaries.

"You're such a good sport," Alex said, retrieving her drink. "I used to fidget incessantly whenever father had me painted."

"Impressive," Albert said, standing from the seat to stretch his own back, "considering I am the one lounging." Alex turned to him with a tender smile and shook her head.

"It's only fair," she said, "you're the one doing the favor, you're owed for the time you're granting me." Albert took another drink, noticing then he may have underestimated the substance he had been drinking. He had teetered at one point as he turned to face Alex but she seemingly had been unaware. Instead she walked back over to where she left her hairpin, touching at the accessory with a pleased smile. Albert frowned a little at the realization that he had yet to see Spencer arrive. He gnashed briefly at the inside of his cheek and stopped as soon as he realized he had been doing it. It was not the time to give into old habits. He took another sip of his scotch, feeling the buzz trickle through his face but decided he needed the slight intoxication.

"What _do_ you do for your father," Albert asked. He had been surprised by his own forwardness, immediately blaming the drink in his hand when their eyes again met. The embarrassment of it sobered as soon as that same foxy smile appeared on her face. She looked down at her hairpin once more before stepping away and taking a sip of what remained of her drink.

"I work for Umbrella's intelligence actually," she said. Albert almost dropped his drink. Alex never lost her pace as she sat down on the leather seat, folding her long legs. "I was just thinking about my work the other day actually," she said, raking her fingers through her gold locks, "and came to the decision that I confidently believe that _you_ would be wonderful in my division." _Her_ division. The compliment had not been lost on him however. He leaned back on his left leg and tapped his finger against the rim of his glass.

"An interesting decision to make considering our brief interactions," Albert said, "what made you come to such a conclusion?" Alex drained what was left of her drink and put the glass aside.

"In my line of work it takes a certain kind of bravado, quick wit and working under extreme pressures. All of which I have decided you are no doubt capable," she said. Albert sipped at his drink in that moment to hide his smirk.

"Perhaps," he said lowering his drink again, "but you're presuming much based upon our few encounters." Alex chuckled a little and shook her head at him.

"You're far too humble, Albert," she said, leaning her cheek on her fist. "In my line of work I have to be able to assess people within as little encounters as possible. Sometimes I like what I see, sometimes I don't. It's discerning which that is important."

"Is it," Albert asked, deciding to entertain her notion. She smiled gratefully in response and nodded.

"I would never wish danger upon those I do like, and would never dare to presume to know more than I do. Which is why I offer advice to the ones I like. So they may defend themselves if ever they find themselves in times of danger." Albert let the words sink in a little, his thoughts returned to the forest surrounding the Arklay facility, to Marcus.

"And do you think I am in danger," he asked, maintaining an air of humor in his voice. Alex's foxy smile pinched into a tighter smile and she shook her head again.

"The world can be a dangerous place at times, but I won't claim that I will ever know for certain when."

"The stresses that must come with _your_ division," Albert said, though purposefully neglecting to mention how much he agreed with the sentiment. Alex stood from the seat and placed her empty glass back on the cart, refilling her glass. "Perhaps I _will_ take you up on that offer."

Alex stopped pouring and looked over her shoulder at him, seemingly surprised. He placed his glass aside as well, waving off her silent offer to refill his glass. She looked down at her own, completing her task before turning to him and lifting her glass to toast him.

"I would be _delighted_ ," she said with a sincerity that once more gave Albert pause. He brushed away the feeling and smiled before looking down at his watch.

"Shall we continue," he asked, "regrettably there are matters I will need to be tending to before day's end." Alex floated by him, a slight jump in her step as she went.

"Florian," she called as soon as she opened the door.

"Yes, _madame_ ," he heard the old man say from somewhere beyond the doorway. Albert swiftly resumed his place and watched as Alex strolled around him, her hand briefly finding his shoulder again before resume her place at his side. "Oh and _madame_ , your father sends his apologies, he will not be able to come."

"A pity," Alex said simply. Silently Albert agreed, a true pity Spencer would not be showing his face. A pity, and partly Albert would not dare admit, a relief.


	7. Encounter

There was something exceptional about a vague document file. Tanis could not decide if it were the obvious display of secrets being kept by the client that intrigued her, or the spur of the challenge that came from the attempt of control presented to her through an assortment of guarded information. She flipped through the documents, reexamining the contents she had already read four times before. The first page had included the credentials of a man named "Albert Wesker." Upon the first inspection of the man's identification card paper-clipped to the page, she guessed the very German looking man was still a Yank.

"It's legitimate," Alec said from where he sat across the table from her. He sat with the corner of his jaw leaning into the inside curve of his finger and his thumb, his elbow balancing on the table next to his plate of croissant crumbs and beads of jam. "If that's why you're reading it again."

"Is the corporation worth harassing," Tanis asked. Alec simply shrugged a shoulder as she reached for her cup of tea, sipping as she stared at him expectantly. He smiled sleepily after a moment and sucked in a breath through his nostrils.

"The job isn't to bring down the company," Alec said, stretching his arms behind his head. "It's just for the human trafficking." Tanis' eyes drifted back to the file as she lowered her cup. A page of a manifesto had been included in the file, a list of one hundred and forty names of people being delivered to a James Marcus.

"You're on another crusade," Tanis accused. Alec scoffed and slumped in his seat.

"I am not!" He gnashed at the inside of his cheek thoughtfully as his brain wracked for an explanation Tanis imagined he would consider reasonable. "It's the Yankees' job to throw out the corporation for its shady practices. I just think it would be profitable to expose a scandal or two."

Tanis watched Alec long enough to make him squirm. She frowned at him and leaned back in her seat.

"I'm helping you with something," she said. Alec pouted.

"It's not like that, lass," he said. Tanis glanced at the file and shook her head.

"You've already taken a job against Umbrella." Malcolm pursed his lips and after a moment shrugged a shoulder. Tanis had been hardly surprised. Similar circumstances had occurred years back in Bearsden, in her having to enlist Alec in helping her track down a KGB straggler carrying missile coordinates. They had found and neutralized her target, but not before having to aid Alec in neutralizing all KGB agents present at her target's rendezvous location—which had been _his_ job. The crusade began when they had parted ways. Alec had followed intelligence from what had been left of the KGB they had killed to Italy, exposing several factories in Verona that contained microdot coordinates on slips of papers concealed in priest habits. It ended with several bullets following a third factory exposure wizening Alec to his own mortality.

"I may have," he said, lifting his hands in surrender, "but, it'll only help _you_ get the job done faster." Tanis frowned at him. "I swear, lass, I need you in there. We share what we find, help our clients and Umbrella gets the scandal it probably deserves."

"Who's your client?" Tanis drummed her fingers on the table top as she waited, watching Alec glance down at the file in front of her.

"I'm sorry," he said, placing his hands flat on the table in front of him. "Because my client is often around yours, I don't want you to risk seeing them." It was Tanis' turn to scoff.

"I won't expose your client," Tanis said, "do you _not_ trust me?"

"No, I trust you," Alec said quickly. "They're just cautious." Tanis leaned towards him, feeling the tips of her fingers go cold.

"Does this client _know_ about me," Tanis asked. Alec shook his head.

"They just know I'm going to have someone else come in. They don't have any description of you or anything." Tanis leaned back again, confused. Then what was the problem? Why could she not know about—then it struck her.

"You approached _them_ ," Tanis said, confident in the assessment when Alec's eyes widened slightly, "You _are_ on a crusade." Alec sighed, chuckling with a shake of his head.

"Why are you getting so suspicious of me?" Alec laughed as if she were being preposterous. Tanis hated when he brushed her off, considering the past occurrences in which when had been tricked into helping him do his work for him.

"You were the one who warned me not to get involved with the corporation," Tanis said, frowning at him. Alec shook his head.

"You don't have to accept the job if you don't want to," he said, "but it _really_ is just a small job. We won't even be noticed, even less with you helping me from another end."

"Fine," Tanis said, glancing down at the papers in front of her again. "Is there anything _else_ I need to know?" Wordlessly Alec reached across the table and flipped back to the first page, slipping the identification card from the paper clip and holding it out to her. Tanis took it and flipped it over, spotting a single phone number on the back.

"I suggest you ask him," Alec said from behind the little plastic card.

 ***DF***

"Following last week's press conference hosted by Enrico Marini, captain of S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team, it appears no further information will be released on the couple found brutally murdered last week in the Arklay mountains just outside of Raccoon City. S.T.A.R.S., in addition to the Raccoon City police force, agree that no evidence of foul play could be determined in their investigation and will be dismissing the investigation as a tragic wildlife attack due in large part to the autopsy report submitted just this morning. The Raccoon Post reminds the citizens of Raccoon City to remain cautious when choosing to camp in the Arklay. Alyssa Ashcroft, Raccoon City Post."

Tanis slipped her left arm through the sleeve of her wide-collared, midnight blue wrap around sweater before reaching for the remote on her coffee table and switching off the television. She tossed the remote onto her sofa as she turned to enter her bedroom and snatched a rubber band from her cluttered dresser, staring at the paper tear-away calendar hanging on the wall. The sheet of the calendar read, "February 3rd, 1991." She had admittedly waited three days to accept the job, hesitating at the thought of aiding Alec in one of his personal crusades again. That had not been what had left her feeling restless this afternoon, however. The anticipation of having to be relatively anywhere by appointment always left Tanis restless. She pulled back her titan hair and looped the rubber band three times around the locks she messily gathered in a fist. She had made the necessary reservations, prepared everything for the encounter. All she had to do was signal her client.

Tanis stared at herself in the mirror, regarding herself for a moment. She had lived in this city for three years now and only the month before had she come to notice that most of her girlish features had begun to fade. Her eyes had definitely receded slightly, the girlish pudge of flesh that surrounded her eyes had since deflated and her cheek bones were slightly more refined rather than be as round as they used to be. For her these had been the most obvious changes, that and her breast had begun to lose its perk. She had reminded herself several times to call the surgeon from the newspaper clipping she had found but never once did. Tanis glanced back at her nightstand, seeing the very newspaper clipping in question looming beneath her lamp. Her wrap around sweaters and loose fitting blouses had been more cost-friendly solutions.

A sigh flared through Tanis' nostrils as she exited her bedroom and gathered her belongings; a black leather purse, wallet, keys and a half-empty bottle of Umbrella-brand Zoloft. As soon as all were neatly sorted into her purse, Tanis entered her kitchen, lifting her client's identification card and stepped over to her phone. Wordlessly, Tanis dialed and put the phone to her ear. She counted six dial tones before the inevitable voice message dial wrung.

"Mister Wesker, my name is Jackeline Barnette and I was calling to congratulate you as Glaciarts Publishing has accepted your manuscript titled, "Forwards and onwards" for publication. We would love it if you could come by for a final consultation concerning the opening scene in your manuscript we discussed earlier this week. Our publicist was wondering if you would be willing to rename the bar, "J's Bar?" Local fiction is all the rage right now in Raccoon City and we think this would _definitely_ boost your book's sales. We'll be eagerly waiting to see you back at our location. Congratulations again."

Tanis hung up the phone a split second later, clicked off the lights in her apartment and snatched her purse on the way out.

 ***DF***

Tanis moved swiftly down the street, spotting the red glass-pained door of Jack's Bar before the neon sign itself. She slowed as she lifted a hand for the doorknob and paused when it flew open, coming face to face with a man with a belt on his gun. A second later Tanis spotted a S.T.A.R.S. emblem on the man's dark brown vest.

"Oh, excuse me ma'am," the man politely said, stepping back to allow her to enter. Tanis smiled and nodded entering as she shrugged of the February cold. As she entered she spotted a much younger man flanking the previous S.T.A.R.S. member, dressed in a similar orange vest. Their eyes met and he smiled at her, light blue eyes stealing a few glances. "So have you met Alpha team's new recruit yet, Aiken?"

Tanis adjusted her purse on her shoulder as she passed the due, curiously eavesdropping on the remainder of their conversation as they exited.

"Chris? Yes, captain, he's a good guy," the younger man replied just before the door swung closed behind them. Tanis tucked a titian curl behind her ear as she marched up to the bar.

"Can you help the lady out, Cindy?" A platinum blonde looked up from her station of buffing glasses and smiled at her.

"I have a reservation for the wine room," Tanis told her.

"You must be Jackeline," the girl said, walking around the bar and lifting a pair of menus from their stand. "Follow me please." Tanis wordlessly followed as the girl ushered her around the bar and through a back door, reassuring herself there had been no sign of her client as she walked. "Boy you must really love your husband." Tanis looked over at the girl who smirked back at her.

"I'm meeting a client here," Tanis told her, fidgeting with her sweater a little. The smile did not disappear from the waitresses' face and Tanis was not bothered by it. They marched further towards the end of the hallway before the waitress led her to a door to their right and opened it wide.

Wordlessly Tanis entered the dimly lit room and glanced about at the many wine racks that dangled on the walls and the six large barrels that lingered to her left. She stepped towards the sizeable wooden table before her, already set with a cheese board and glasses. Perfect.

"Ok," Cindy said, placing the menus on the table before walking over to a cart parked by the wine racks. "So for your tasting we always offer a pre-selected list of great local wineries, followed by a few foreign favorites…" Tanis watched the girl with mild interest as she combed through the wine selection, a little slip of paper pinched between her long fingers. "I'll go ahead and set out the first wave of wine, two locals and two foreign…"

Tanis hung her purse on the chair nearest her and looked around at the room again as she patiently waited. In the time it was taking the girl to select her bottles, Tanis had spotted several places she would customarily have to plant microphones or little camcorders for her encounters. Only now, such a step was not necessary.

"Alright, that is it for the first wave," Cindy said, drawing Tanis' attention away from a thin crevice in the wall next to one of the wine barrels. "Do you know about when your client will be here?" Cindy rolled the cart and parked it next to the table before folding her little note between her fingers.

"Any minute, his name is Albert Wesker," Tanis told her, reminding herself mentally that there were habits she needed to start breaking. The girl immediately slipped a pen from the pocket of her apron and jotted down the name. She looked up and smiled pleasantly again.

"Ok, I'll walk him back when he arrives," she said before excusing herself from the room. Tanis turned on her heals as soon as the girl was gone and examined the bottles in the cart. She lifted one of the bottles and read the label, "Yellow Hound, 1957 Holigrad." She slipped the bottle and examined the next one, "AppleWood Vinyards, 1989 Harvardville Vintage Red Wine." Hesitantly, Tanis returned the bottle and continued examining the selection, "Ivy Vinyards, 1976 Tall Oaks Cabernet Sauvignon." The last bottle was lifted next and Tanis scowled, taking the bottle back to where she had assumed the bottle had come from and traded "Raccoon Society Merlot" for "Kivutio Cabernet Sauvignon, 1961 Kijuju." She walked back to the cart and slipped in her selection before placing a hand on the backrest of the seat she had selected for herself. She tapped a thumb against the chair as she waited, pausing occasionally when she heard footsteps approaching the door. By the third time her fidgeting had paused in response to a pair of footsteps, the door to the room creaked open. Tanis straightened a little and watched her client enter, taking note that a pair of sunglasses blocked her view of his eyes. She forced herself to keep from narrowing her eyes at the curios choice and reached for his seat, pulling it back for him.

"Please," she said before taking her own seat. Wordlessly and with his gloved hands folded in front of him he took his seat, both seemingly more curious towards the waitress' scurrying to serve them their first glass. Tanis reached for the cheese knife in front of her, not bothering to slice into the pudgy brie and serving herself. It was one luxury that came with skip tracing, she could treat herself during her encounters. Then again she possibly did not deserve it as, clearly, she had made her client uncomfortable by dropping his name.

"We're going to begin with a favorite local wine," Cindy told them, alerting them to the minimal purpose she had here. "AppleWood Vinyards is popular here in Raccoon City. The year is 1989 and it is from Harvardville." Cindy showed them the bottle but Tanis' gaze was on her breasts, reminding herself yet again to call the surgeon. The cork was popped and Cindy poured as Tanis shrugged off the concern and ate the pudgy wedge of cheese she had cut for herself.

"Thank you," Tanis pleasantly said as she reached for her filled glass.

"You are very welcome," Cindy replied before placing the bottle in the center of the table. "When you are ready to taste the next bottle just press the call button next to the door and I will come back." Tanis took a patient sip of the wine in her glass until she waited to hear to door close behind the waitress, turning to her client after.

She said nothing as he mutely lifted his glass, took a sip of his own. The sunglasses remained, until he finished his sip and they were neatly folded and slipped into the pocket of his blazer. He was self-conscious of his eye contact, Tanis decided as he lifted his glass and watched the swirling liquid.

"I suppose I should apologize for my tardiness," he said calmly.

"No need," Tanis replied, deciding to imitate his decision to swirl his wine glass. "I've always made it a point to be early." Their eyes met and he leaned back in his seat. She smiled at him and imitated his posture. "On the contrary I should be the one apologizing," she continued, folding her legs, "It was inconsiderate of me to reserve a wine tasting without consolidating you on whether or not it was to your taste."

Anyone who did not like wine was suspicious, everyone liked wine.

"You needn't concern yourself," he said, stopping his glass swirling as soon as he realized she had been imitating him. Tanis took another patient sip, watching him stare back at her expectantly. She never blamed the clients she had worked for in this city never knowing how correctly to address her or the business between them. This one however; it interested her that he was attempting to behave as if he did know how such transactions functioned. It was still clear to her that he had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to be doing or saying to her.

"In my line of work," Tanis began, deciding she had plenty of time to assess her client as they went. "I tend to listen to my client rather than speak myself. So please." She ushered him to begin with a small wave of her hand and took another sip of her wine. He forced back a frown but she could tell he was tolerating her.

"Have you read the case file?" He slipped off one of his leather gloves as he asked. Tanis glanced at the deflated accessory as it was deposited on the table and nodded.

"I did." She began to rub the side of her thumb along the rim of her glass, wondering what he must have thought entering into the back room of a bar only to find a woman two-sizes smaller than himself waiting.

"I trust then that you must have questions." He was prodding her now and Tanis forced back a smile.

"Your 'case file' was transparently clear, so I have no questions pertaining to the matter at hand," Tanis replied, taking another patient sip from her glass. At this he frowned, his face stretched into an irritated look and Tanis lowered her glass, deciding she had assessed enough. "Your company must be very confident their human trafficking claim will damage Umbrella's reputation. Enough to protect them from any serious repercussions anyway."

"Yes, they are. They are already prepared to steer the media against Umbrella when the story breaks. We shall be unharmed," Albert said. Tanis kept herself from smirking and held out a hand to him.

"Tanis," she simply said. She watched the man's irises bulge with confusion as he glanced between her and her hand but did not move to take it. Tanis did not look away from the suspicious look in his eye before she pointed at him.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"My name," she said leaning back in her seat again and retrieving her glass. "My name is Tanis Muller. I to determine whether or not I was a good match for your needs. Thankfully, it seems I can be of use." Tanis drained her glass and stood, walking around Albert to retrieve another bottle from the cart to open. Albert remained silent but Tanis knew he was still watching her intently.

"I next want to ask you," Tanis began again, grabbing the bottle opener with her free hand and walked back over to the table. "How much danger you are in being with me here tonight?"

"Enough." Tanis plunged the bottle opener into the cork. "We must be cautious and avoid too lengthy of a discussion. For the time being I cannot make my presence unknown for long." Tanis glanced up from her attempts to open the bottle when Albert reached out a hand. She handed him the bottle and watched silently as he popped the cork with one effortless tug.

"How sure is your company that Umbrella is not already aware of your presence?" Tanis accepted the bottle as soon as Albert held it out to her and she turned to her glass, pouring the crimson-black liquid.

"I cannot give you certainty. At our level I'm sure you're aware we aren't always given the full story." The statement gave Tanis pause as she lifted the bottle and placed it at the center of the table. She had not encountered a truer assortment of words that described her entire life. "However, they've assured me that were I in danger, I would've been extracted."

Tanis resumed her place in her seat and nodded, weighing whether or not his confidence was advantageous. She lifted her glass again, sipping and blinking at the bottle, caught off guard by the Kijuju Sauvignon. It was oddly pungent, sweet, and with a hint of black pepper.

"Do you have any recommendations of where I should begin," Tanis asked, swirling her glass again. Albert leaned back in his seat, folding his fingers in his lap. He looked away from her, his eyes thoughtful.

"Based upon my observations up to this point, and as Cliché as it may be," Albert reaffirmed his statement with a look at her before continuing, "Spencer's butler seems to know much. He's a sort of confidant, he's been with the Spencer family for years."

Albert reached for his glass of wine, draining what was left and Tanis reached over a free hand, pushing the bottle towards him with her finger. Mutely he accepted the bottle and poured. At this Tanis' brows drew together with curiosity. When had she missed the moment in which her client had become comfortable sharing the same space with her? It was a phenomenon in other people she always failed to notice.

"I'm also aware of some employees who are less than dedicated to the company," Albert said, filling his glass. "A fellow named Greg Mueller, and a woman who works for him named Monica," he took a patient sip and shrugged a shoulder, "I've only ever heard her by first name."

Tanis sat up a little in her seat and placed her glass on the table, deciding to slice a little more at the neglected wedges of cheese still sitting on the board.

"The case file also mentioned that you had a cover prepared for me," Tanis said, eagerly slipping a plump wedge of brie between her lips.

"As enigmatic as he is, Spencer's quite interested in the sort of frivolous things men with old money enjoy," Albert said, placing his own glass on the table. "Commissions of art and so on. He seems to want to preserve his legacy, or at least, his public image. I doubt he'll suspect someone wanting to write about him and his company in a positive light."

Tanis nodded and licked her lips as she absorbed the idea. She had been a writer before, four times in fact. The third time utilizing the cover had been regretful, something she realized she should have thought better of since her destination had been in the center of Taiz, Yemen.

"Would you prefer I approach him," she asked. Albert glanced at her and nodded.

"Yes. These requests are done through the public affairs office. You'll be investigated covertly without your knowledge," Albert told her. Tanis' eyes fell and she wrinkled her nose. As far as _he_ knew anyway. "However I'll make it so I'm the agent assigned to that task."

Wordlessly Tanis nodded, not that the accommodation would be necessary. They would not find her ties to MI6 anyway, she had terminated any plausible data that would link her to that identity. The reassurance had reminded her however that she had had yet to fully establish the version of herself she was inventing for her retirement. Tanis allowed a sigh to flare through her nostrils as soon as she once again remembered that she needed to make the appointment to fix her breast.

"Let me know when you wish to commence," Tanis said, brushing a titian curl behind her ear. She looked up at Albert and blinked when she noticed he was looking back at her, a brow slightly quirked. Tanis reached into her purse, slipping a pen from within the cluttered depths and a small, blue leather bound journal. "I have an appointment in town this week, it would be the only reason I wouldn't answer."

As soon as she had managed to scrawl down the phone number to her home that was dialed by only three living people, she tore the page and handed it to Albert. He took the paper and slipped it into the inside of his blazer. Tanis glanced from where the paper had vanished and looked up at him, smiling a little as she reached for her glass.

"Indeed," he said, standing from his seat and draining his glass. "Until next time, Agent Tanis."


	8. Commence

The last time Tanis had been in a taxi involved waking from a drug-induced sleep with a mediocre attempt at slashing her wrists. She thumbed at the scar on the inside of her right wrist as the taxi pulled around the front of what Tanis almost confused for Tower 42. The brakes of her taxi screeched as they stopped before a goliath of a building with a massive metal-pained Umbrella logo hanging above a set of eight glass doors and a backdrop of hundreds of windows climbing a tube frame design.

"Thank you," Tanis said, slipping the absurd amount of bills from her wallet it took to satisfy the panel on the driver's dashboard. She did not bother with the thievery due in large part to the throbbing of her breast. As soon as she slammed the car door behind her she discretely cupped the inflamed flesh, curious about the silicone her flesh now encased. The fake address and medical information she left would spare her the inevitable phone calls that would attempt to follow a missing patient minutes after the completion of the procedure.

It had not been the first time she skipped a hospital following surgery. Thankfully, this time, she could depend on an entire hour supply of painkillers flowing through a stolen tube in her hip. The drugs would render a much more tolerable time of functioning than nursing a chunk of a grenade shell in Kochi without a single drop of morphine. This time would prove much less drastic.

She crossed the short expanse of the concrete courtyard and pushed her way through the nearest glass door, the rims of her eyelids swelling with moisture as she entered a toasty lobby that kept the February cold out. Tanis glanced about at the ornately decorated lobby littered with red-cushioned seating areas, pearl granite tile, plaster walls and an accent marble wall Tanis knew was imitation looming behind an eccentrically sized wooden reception desk. A line had formed, ending at the aforementioned desk and a red velvet theater style rope that cordoned off the elevator lobby from the entry.

Tanis switched her briefcase from one hand to the other and crossed the lobby, assuming her place at the end of the line. She licked her lips, waiting a brief two seconds before recognizing the echo of a familiar voice sounding from the front of the line. Her brows pulled together as she stepped back to observe the commotion, taking note the ruckus had paused the entire line of employees.

"Then I told the lass, 'Hey, I said I worked in shipping, I thought you'd guess I worked in the warehouse.'" Tanis stared at the back of Alec's head as the security guard seated behind the desk erupted in laughter.

"I don't _believe_ it," the security guard laughed. Alec leaned his head back and laughed, shaking his head as he did.

"You should have seen her face! She must have thought I was some kind of CEO or something!" Alec laughed again, leaning forward and placing his hands flat on the desk. "I've never seen a woman's expression change so _fast_!" Tanis' gaze followed Alec's left hand as it swiftly moved to the security guard's belt and swiped his magnetic key ring. Tanis' eyes widened a little at the action, realizing Alec had probably already come to the decision he needed to return to the building after closing. Albeit they were investigating the possibility of human trafficking, it did seem off how quickly this motivation had manifested in her counterpart. By the end of the day the magnetic key ring would be back on the guard's belt and no one, but them, would be the wiser.

"Excuse us," a voice said suddenly. Tanis jumped a little as she stepped aside for a couple, both blonde, both garbed in lab coats and followed by a small, equally blonde five-year-old girl. Tanis' eyes lingered on the girl who sniffled and fidgeted in her little overalls that were covered in dried mud as her mother pulled her along by her arm.

"Stop pulling against me Sherry," the woman discretely hissed. "Why couldn't you just be a good girl and wait at day care?" As the three walked up along the line the blonde man lifted a pass to the security guard Alec still had thoroughly entertained, and the security guard simply waved them off.

"Hey! I'm going to be late for work!" Tanis blinked at the woman standing several places in front of her who had yelled at Alec. Alec turned towards the woman with his dumb smile, ever discrete in pocketing his theft, and rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. It was then Tanis noticed the warehouse uniform he was wearing. She frowned a little at the uniform as she took in what it indicated. Alec would be reporting here regularly. Where did that place his contact? The only real reason he would accept employment was if his contact needed to constantly be aware of his presence, which made his contact either controlling or paranoid. Tanis never preferred either.

" _Ok_ , Monica," the security guard said, waving her off as he sobered. Tanis heard a few scoffs in the line ahead of her and forced back a smile.

"I apologize, _lass_ ," Alec paused, finally spotting her in line. Tanis looked away as soon as their eyes met. "well, and _everyone_ else!" Tanis lifted her gaze as soon as Alec turned and grabbed a clipboard, writing on it and then tossing the pen back onto the counter.

"Until next time, Frankie," Alec said, waving. The guard smirked at him.

"Yeah, alright," He chuckled before looking at the rest of the line with a sobering expression. "Next."

" _Finally_ ," The woman named Monica scoffed before marching up to the desk and signed the clipboard. Tanis made a mental note to find the woman's name on the page as the line inched forward. Eventually, Tanis reached her turn, and to her dismay, the page on the clipboard containing the woman's name was removed and slipped from view. She would have to tag along with Alec on one of his nightly visits.

"Next, ma'am," the security guard waved to her. Tanis switched her briefcase in her hands again as she approached the desk and looked at the now blank sign-in sheet on the clipboard.

"Hello," she greeted. "My name is Tanis Muller; I was invited in order to begin a commission piece for Mister Spencer."

"Do you have a pass," the security guard asked, failing to be discrete in his eyes wandering about her person. Tanis shook her head.

"I was told there would be a visitor's pass waiting for me," she said.

"One moment please," the man responded before turning to search the other end of the desk behind him. The ever present logo of the Umbrella corporation was present between the words: UMBRELLA CORPORATION, and beneath that Tanis spotted a smaller assortment of gold lettering that read: PRESERVING THE HEALTH OF THE PEOPLE.

While the security guard's back was turned Tanis seized the opportunity to glance about the surface of the desk for anything to swipe. Sadly, Alec's prize rendered everything else comparably uninspiring.

"Here it is," The security guard called, eyes on the pass he had discovered. Tanis swiped a silver ballpoint pen with an Umbrella logo anyway before the security guard's gaze found hers. His gaze dropped as soon as he placed her pass on the surface of the desk and slid it over to her.

"Thank you," Tanis said, taking the laminated pass dangling from a simple black lanyard.

"You'll need to sign in every time you come to this desk," he told her, groping about the surface of the desk for the pen that was now in Tanis' sleeve.

" _Ugh_ these pens," he chuckled to himself. "I keep tellin' 'em to just give us the imitation silver ones, they keep getting swiped." Tanis averted her gaze as soon as she felt her eyes widen. If it were not for the fact that she needed to repossess the usage of the writing utensil, she'd stop by the pawn shop a stone throw from this building.

A simple blue pen was placed in front of her and Tanis signed her name, capping the writing utensil as soon as she was finished.

"I'm gonna' ask you to sit in the waiting area behind this desk, an escort will be here promptly to take you to your interview," the security guard said to her. Tanis frowned at the idea but walked on as soon as the guard called "Next!"

With an impatient huff, Tanis sat on the nearest crimson-cushioned sofa and folded her hands in her lap. She had had to adhere to much less supervision running a prisoner exchange. Tanis mutely watched people passing back and forth as she waited, counting to five excruciating minutes of waiting on her escort. A sixth minute later and Tanis was prepared to begin guessing the range of the security feeds of the cameras scattered about the lobby.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Tanis cocked her head in the direction of the voice and found herself staring at a tall man garbed in a lab coat, too young to have graying hair. "Are you waiting for anyone in particular?" Tanis immediately placed his accent as an Estuary English one.

"Yes, I'm working on a commission for Mr. Spencer," she replied, glancing at his thumb stroking the handle of his silver briefcase.

"I see," he said, an almost gracious smile spreading on his face. "I came over because, being as familiar as I am with Frankie's," the man paused, glancing at the security guard, "I suppose attention span, you may be waiting for quite some time. Perhaps I should escort you myself." The last time a man approached her like this Tanis had thrust a box cutter into their Adam's apple. Instead, she smiled, feigning her greatest attempt at a damsel.

"Oh, how very kind," she said breathlessly. His smile spread a little and he shook his head.

"Please," he said, urging Tanis to want to roll her eyes. "May I ask your name?" Tanis kept her smile on her face and scooted towards him a little on the sofa.

"Tanis, yours," she asked.

"Frederic," he promptly replied. "Frederic Downing." Tanis thought it odd she had received the last name but did not bother questioning the decision. He cleared his throat and nodded towards the desk behind him. "Allow me to uncover your destination and we will be on our way."

"Thank you so much," she said to him. He turned his back and she slipped the stolen pen from her sleeve and into her briefcase. She stood from the sofa as soon as he turned back and she smiled again.

"And we're off," he said, ushering her to follow behind him. Tanis glanced towards the elevators as they passed them, frowning as she realized they were not going to the upper floors.

"You're actually in the ground floor conference room," Frederic said, dragging Tanis' attention from the elevators.

"Oh," she said feigning embarrassment.

"I beg your pardon but, your accent," Frederic said, causing a twinge of paranoia ebb at the back of Tanis' skull. "You're Edonian, are you not?"

"I'm impressed," she said, folding her hands in front of her as they walked. "Not many Americans know my country even exists." He smirked at her joke and adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sure you've obviously gathered I'm an immigrant like yourself," he said, smiling more to himself. Tanis always found it odd when people tried to identify themselves with her. "I hail from London, actually."

"Beautiful city," Tanis said. He nodded in agreement and guided her through the maze of hallways that led them further and further from the lobby.

"You're doing a commission," Frederic said while Tanis watched the back of his head. "May I ask what kind?"

"I'm writing Mister Spencer's memoir," she replied, daring the man to keep fishing. "he requested the forward include interviews of his selection of staff members."

"I've always respected writers," Frederic said, looking over at her. Well, she respected privacy but neither would seemingly get what they wanted today. "Did my name happen to be on the list?" Tanis glanced at him and shook her head.

"I honestly have not memorized the names just yet," she said.

"Of course," he said, chuckling. He could not have been more transparent but Tanis pushed the fact from her mind. "I will simply be kept in suspense."

They came to a door at the end of a dead-end hallway, the room was clad with shuttered windows. "Here we are."

"Thank you," Tanis said again as Frederic held the door open for her. She entered the dark room and blinked a few times when Frederic clicked on the lights behind her.

"You are more than welcome to spread your things out on the table," Frederic said, "I believe Gregory will be here shortly to coordinate your interviews, but if you need anything, please give me a call." Tanis paused as she placed her briefcase on the table and looked back at Frederic who held out a business card. She smiled again and accepted the little piece of paper before he grabbed the knob of the door again.

"I've taken enough of your time," Tanis said, fingering the sharp corners of the business card. "thank again for the rescue, Mister Downing."

"No trouble at all, Miss Tanis," he said with a pleasant smile. "I hope to hear from you soon, now please excuse me." A familiar, smitten expression littered his face as he closed the door behind him and Tanis let out a relieved sigh. She turned back to the table and took the spare moment to look at the little business card in her hands and frowned, reading the neatly printed text next to the Umbrella Corporation logo a second time:

Frederic Downing, Ph.D.

Polymer Scientist

(888) 555-9976 ex.333

 ***DP** *

Tanis lifted her head when the door suddenly opened, an older man with coke bottle glasses entering the room. Tanis took notice of the lab coat and pale blue scrubs he wore as he closed the door behind him.

"I'm so sorry for the delay, Miss," the man paused and Tanis sat up a little.

"Muller," she said. He blinked at her. "Tanis Muller."

"Is it now," he asked. Tanis frowned a little and leaned back in her seat.

"And your name is," she asked. He sobered and smiled, holding out a hand to her.

"My name is _Gregory_ Muller," he said, holding Tanis' hand tenderly as soon as she took his. "It's Greg for short, though. It's _uncanny_ how we share the last name." A similar shiver to the one Malcolm often produced ran up and down her spine.

"It is," She said politely as she took back her hand and lifted her newly confiscated pen. "Thank you for meeting me."

"The pleasure is all mine," He said. Of that Tanis had been in complete agreement. He removed his lab coat and hung in on the chair directly next to hers. Tanis forced herself not to lean away from him as he took his seat. "How may I be of service to you today?"

"You must be a very busy man so I won't take much of your time," Tanis said, not giving him the chance to tell her otherwise as she pulled the list of names given to her by Albert. "I was provided a list of employees Mister Spencer wanted to be interviewed for the forward of the memoir. It would be an enormous help if you could provide for me the contact information for each employee that would be more than enough to get me started."

"Oh of course," the man named Greg said, eagerly eyeing the list. Tanis glanced in time to see the look of disappointment appear on his face, obviously having realized he was not on it. "My student seems to be on here."

"What good luck," Tanis said, sliding her notebook over to her. "I didn't know you were a teacher." Greg blinked and looked up from the list, seemingly caught off guard.

"Oh, I say 'student' but really I'm in charge of training and acclimatizing new employees." Greg never lifted his eyes as he said this.

"Still a teacher nonetheless," Tanis said, holding out her hand to receive the list. Greg smiled a dismayed smile before handing the list back.

"By the end of the day I should have all this information ready for you at the front desk, but Yoko is actually here today, I'll have her report to you." The sooner this man was out of her hair the better.

"That would be wonderful," Tanis said, feigning possibly an excessive amount of gratitude.

"Of course Miss Muller," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Tanis bit down hard on her tongue as he excused himself from the room. Tanis let out a second sigh of relief as she resigned herself to waiting once more. She glanced down at her list and skimmed the names until she found the name "Yoko Suzuki," the first of her leads. A simple analog clock ticked away at the far end of the room and Tanis made a mental note that at the end of the day she would be reporting to her new employer.


	9. Credence

Albert could not decide which left him more perturbed: the prolonged amount of time spent with Spencer and his skulking butler or the prolonged amount of time spent within the walls of the costume mansion that loomed above his laboratory. William once said he swore the "tacky walls" alone possessed the ability to suck the life from people. Albert had not bothered to disagree.

"A _marvel_ Master Spencer," Patrick gushed, leaning almost hungrily towards the painting. "I true marvel."

"It is about time you were painted, Alexandrine," Spencer said, attention half on the painting and half on the journal in his lap. The painting sat on its easel at the end of the excessively long dining table Spencer had commissioned. The incessant ticking of the grandfather clock had left Albert desperate, and humiliatingly, fidgeting.

In exactly seven minutes Tanis would be waiting for him in the restaurant of Apple Inn. Presuming of course, a skip tracer as skilled as her would value punctuality.

"I promised you I would pose, _father_ ," Alex's purr of a voice briefly took on the sound of a growl, drawing Albert's attention from the painting. She sat across from him at the table, swirling a wine glass with a half-eaten steak still sitting on her plate. "I just needed someone worthy of inspiration to join me."

Albert held Alex's gaze, mimicking the smile she shared with him.

"Allow me to say that while you do me a favor just by having me join you, I will indeed take credit for your inspiration, Alex," Albert said, leaning back in his seat. Alex smiled at him almost admiringly before lifting a bubbling glass of campaign to her dark crimson lips.

"A truly _splendid_ piece, Master Spencer," Patrick gushed, armed with a tray balancing two bottles of wine. Albert's eyes drifted briefly to Spencer who sat at the end of the table, eyes steadily examining the portrait. He had been clearly pleased with it, and as always with himself, but he said nothing. Albert was almost curious in what the man was so contemplative about. Almost.

"Perhaps I should request Florian commission a copy for this mansion?" Albert looked back over at Alex who stared back, expectant of a response. Albert rested his chin on his fist, reminding himself to be patient with Alex's attempts at his involvement in her past times.

"I've never been one to think much about having my picture taken, much less having a portrait of myself," he replied. Alex's smile shrank a fraction before she opened her mouth to respond.

"It won't be necessary," Spencer said instead, waving an impatient hand. "Yet another commission will be _far_ too many for my count. Albert, tell me about this commission with your writer." Albert froze in place, his gaze slowly moving back to Spencer. It was the old man's turn to give him an expectant look. Spencer's enthusiasm towards solidifying his own legacy Albert had come to be more than familiar with, the accusatory nature however, had been entirely new.

Spencer knew nothing, he couldn't have. A standard security clearance should not in any way have brought light to his and Tanis' association. The man had most of the inhabitants of Raccoon City in his pocket, but not his skiptracer. No, Spencer knew nothing.

"Greg Muller from the home office let me know she interviewed a select amount of staff for a forward," Alex said before he could finish wracking his brain for an innocent enough inquiry to Spencer's question. Wordlessly, Albert looked at Alex in the corner of his eye, seeing her staring back at him. Another accusatory look waiting for him. "The writer you approved is seemingly eager to glorify Umbrella's reputation."

Albert couldn't deny the disturbing sense of betrayal he felt from the golden-haired woman seated across from him. The circumstances did not implicate a thing, "his writer" only referred to his approval, nothing more.

"Which employees," Spencer asked. Albert's gaze did not move from Alex, even when she turned her head to look back at her father. How had he not yet become aware of the level of trust he had misplaced with this woman? "Should I not be the one to choose whom she speaks to?"

"There's no need for concern," Alex said, waving him off. Her eyes briefly met Alberts and, with an effortless air of comfort that encouraged Albert to withhold a breath, she continued. "Albert ran a security check on the writer, I trust he took _every_ precaution in choosing her interviews."

"Absurd," Spencer scoffed with a shake of his head. Albert wordlessly stared back at Alex, seeing a less than disguised look of triumph in Alex's eyes. She knew nothing. He refused to believe otherwise. It had not been long since he began in her division of Umbrella's security services. It stood to reason that she would know what recourses in her department were used by those who worked for or around her.

Spencer referring to Tanis as _his_ had been well-placed move, one he would have disregarded had he not had the time to observe Alex's mannerisms over the past months. That and the fact that he had not utilized Umbrella's resources to locate Tanis in the first place. That look in Alex's eyes confirmed his suspicions, Alex had decided at one point that the commission was his idea. In truth it had been, but a gracious help from William suggesting the idea to Spencer may have been enough to keep Spencer ignorant.

All that was left to decide was whether Alex was accusing him of something, or simply attempting to communicate that she was aware of the possibility.

"Where is this writer of yours, Albert? Certainly, she can make herself available," Spencer. Albert at last dragged his gaze from Alex's, forcing himself to look back at the old man with his greatest attempt at a patient expression.

"My investigation of her revealed she is in the midst of travel. This is her only job at the moment so I expect she won't have any _prior_ engagements." As that had been what he and Tanis had originally arranged.

"A vagrant writer then," Patrick said, looking back over his shoulder from where he still loomed before the painting. "How very… _romantic_."

"You must have discovered some method of contacting her," Alex said, tapping the rim of her wine glass with her finger. Albert's jaw set. "She's a writer, a free-lance at that, I'm sure you memorized the landline of where she is staying?"

Albert had no doubt in his mind that Alex certainly had. "Of course," Albert had said.

" _Splendid_ ," Patrick said, turning fully to the three with his hands folded in front of him. "Perhaps an address? I can retrieve the vagrant writer, at your command Master Spencer." Albert didn't mind shooting a glare at the skulking, steely-eyed butler as he spoke. How quickly he lost control of this conversation, in the midst of this clearly aligned trio.

"Immediately," Spencer said to Patrick. "Bring her here, my commission _clearly_ needs redirection."

"A wonderful idea, father," Alex practically purred from behind her glass. Albert didn't bother looking at her as he sat up in his seat.

"Perhaps a call first," Albert suggested, his patience wearing thin.

"Of course," Patrick said at once. "allow me to retrieve the line and some paper." The door to the dining room shut behind the skulking man and left the three of them with a brief silence of listening to the incessant ticking of the grandfather clock.

"Tell me what your writer is like," Alex said, reaching a hand towards him from across the table. Albert folded his hands in his lap, satisfied the look in Alex's eyes had betrayed her. A very brief, but not well enough disguised look of self-consciousness had crossed her expression and he had seen.

"I have not met her in person," Albert said, leaning back in his seat again. He smiled at Alex, deciding it was his turn to convey triumph. "She seems… _trustworthy_."

Alex smiled her foxy little smile as she leaned back in her own seat, mimicking his posture.

"I see," she said, "then I suppose this will be a surprise for us all."

"We'll meet her soon enough." Neither looked at Spencer as he said this, only watched each other as they listened to the scrape of the old man's utensils compete with the ticking of the clock. Albert refused to admit to the slightest anxieties that came with his having to depend upon a stranger, and that said stranger would also be coming to _his_ laboratory.

 ***DF***

Perhaps it had been Spencer's contrived need to relocate from the dining room that had left Albert feeling a touch irritated. It was that or the fact that, despite the relocation to a tiny parlor in the opposite wing of the mansion, everyone lurked with expectation. Patrick loomed before the far wall, his back to a shotgun that hung from a wooden panel Albert had been silently relieved to find his associate had remembered was not simply decoration.

Alex lounged on the sofa nearby and Spencer, ever present in his wheelchair, scribbled at a journal in his lap. The phone rang in Albert's ear as he waited, his resting shoulder tugged a bit atlooseoos strand of mint green wallpaper. The ringing seemed endless until his mind registered its sudden stop and the realization that he had almost not heard the soft "hello" from the other end.

"Albert," Tanis called again when he said nothing. The way she said his name sounded as though she had guessed he had been on the other end.

"This is Wesker," Albert spoke deliberately, eager to be free of the incessant feeling of the trio's eyes on him as he granted their request. "As part of your journalistic duties, you are being requested at Spencer's estate. _Do_ try to make a good impression." He was met with silence for long enough a time, Albert was ready to assume the call had been disconnected.

"Are you being watched?" Albert blinked at the question but before he could think of a discrete enough answer, Tanis resumed. "If you're being watched, tell me that I shouldn't bother making an appointment." Albert's jaw set at the command. Had he not taken _enough_ orders today?

"You needn't concern yourself with an appointment," Albert said, keeping an air of disinterest about him. "Spencer requests your presence tonight. A car will be sent for you."

"Is a car actually coming," she asked. Albert almost frowned at the odd question. "If yes, tell me public transportation won't be necessary."

"How very gracious of you," he said, glancing at Patrick approaching him with a pad of paper and a pen. "Public transportation will not reach the estate, I'm afraid." Albert held back a scoff when he heard Alex mumble something about Tanis being a saint and took the pen from Patrick.

"I'm at the Apple Inn," Tanis said. "I'll be by your side soon, just wait for me." Albert hesitated, replaying the response in his head. Goodness, what dramatics was this woman capable of?

"Glad to hear it," Albert replied as he jotted down the name of the location. Patrick looked at the piece of paper as soon as he noticed what had been written and frowned. Albert half wondered if the skulking little man had expected an actual physical address. Albert handed the phone back to Patrick and let out a discreet breath as the earpiece returned to its hook.

"Off I go, I will return with the writer as fast as I am able, Master Spencer," Patrick said.

"With haste, I wish to be done with my part in these commissions as soon as possible," Spencer said, waving him off. Albert looked from the old man to Alex who sat with her long legs folded, one arm draped across the backrest of the sofa, the other drumming at her thigh. She smiled her little foxy smile at him and tapped her foot to a rhythm only she knew.

"I'm sure you've chosen the most _trustworthy_ of writers," Alex said. Of that Albert could possibly agree.

"Or perhaps the most convenient," Albert said, stand upright and folding his hands in front of him. Alex chuckled at his quick but to Albert, she could not have been more transparent.

"I expect perfection," Spencer grumbled, "I pray for her sake her talent is worthy of my attention." Albert pinched at his own hands, perturbed by the fact that they were shaking.

 ***DF***

From the windows of the second floor of the foyer, Albert could see the forest was overtaking the driveway of the estate. Several months' time of allowing the grass and dirt to infest the surface of the concrete would see the driveway vanish completely. It had taken all but thirty minutes of father and daughter's droning conversations to encourage Albert to excuse himself. The encouragement from Alex to swiftly return would remain ignored. He had told himself in the silence of the foyer that Alex knew nothing of himself and Tanis. She could not possibly. There were several ways he could prove so, however. He had seen Tanis' records, the woman was practically a specter herself. Should their relationship put him in any sure suspicion, well, he was sure he could think of a better use for her. One that involved a location several stories beneath the soles of his shoes.

The squeak of Patrick's car dragged Albert from his thoughts, watching the beams of the headlights illuminate the night. He watched Patrick appear from his door and walk around the hood of the car to open Tanis' door. Tanis opened the door before he could open it for her and pulled a leather satchel over her shoulder.

"Oh," Patrick gasped, shuffling to the car door. "Allow me, madam." Tanis slammed it as soon as Patrick stretched out his arm. Albert smirked at that, eyes roaming to Tanis' face as she smiled back. The feining of humility on her face was impressive.

"Oh, my apologies," Tanis breathlessly replied, stroking a titian curl behind her ear with a gloved finger.

"No need," Patrick said, feigning his own version of humility. "Please, Master Spencer should _not_ be kept waiting."

"Of course not," she replied, stepping towards the doors as Patrick ushered her forward. Albert tilted his head to the side a little, curious of whether or not Tanis was oblivious to how closely behind her Patrick lurked. He stood upright and made quick work of reaching the staircase and reached the foot of the stairs as soon as the door opened.

"Here we are," Patrick said as he held the door open for Tanis to enter. She thanked him as she entered and smiled brightly as soon as her gaze found his.

"Are you Mister Spencer," she asked, holding out her hand to him in mock greeting. Albert's eyes did not leave her as he took her hand patiently and shook.

"No, I'm the one you spoke to on the phone," he said. She nodded and released her hand.

"Ah yes, if only I waited to hear your voice," she said, looking to Patrick again. "Let's not keep him waiting."

"No, let's not," he said, smiling brightly at her. Albert fell into pace with them and mutely watched Tanis take in her surroundings as they veered towards the East wing.

"What a breathtaking estate," Tanis complimented, looking to Patrick who led them towards the doors to the East wing. "Mid-nineteenth century baroque architecture I gather. Quite a marriage between Austrian and French inspiration."

"A marvelous construction, and a good eye from _our_ writer," Patrick said looking back at her, genuinely impressed as he opened the doors. As he did, and as they came to a stop, Tanis took a careful step between himself and Patrick, folding her arms behind her and tugging at her sleeve, revealing a tiny pistol strapped to her wrist.

Albert's eyes widened at the little weapon as she tugged her sleeve back down. What in God's name was she armed for?

"I trust the writer has been to these countries then," Patrick said, ushering them forward again. Tanis's hands vanished from behind her back and she played with a curl of her titian hair as she followed behind Patrick. Albert swallowed a stone in his throat, his brain wracked to understand what exactly was happening right now. What the hell did this woman intend to do with that weapon? Assassinate the three occupants in the room?

"I was born and raised in Brooklyn but originally my mother came here from Ireland," Tanis said.

"I myself am from Ireland, what a joy it is to see my fellow Irishmen and women in a foreign place," Patrick practically gushed.

"It is a joy," Tanis said, "Although I can't blame a man for wondering. I never had an accent."

"The curse of the Americas, I'm afraid," Patrick sighed as they continued through the hallway.

"And you, Wesker," Tanis called over her shoulder. "Germany I take it."

"I was born here," Albert answered, refusing to elaborate when the entire conversation consisted of lies. They slowed again for Patrick to knock at the parlor door. Albert seized the opportunity to snatch Tanis' wrist. She glanced over her shoulder at him and he shook his head once. A perplexed look crossed her face as she flexed her wrist beneath his hand. He shook his head again and she looked away, her shoulders visibly relaxing. Albert's brows rose at the behavior. Had this tiny woman really been prepared to execute these people tonight? On his behalf?

"Master Spencer," Patrick called, opening the door wide before standing aside to answer. "The _lovely_ Tanis Muller." Albert sucked in a slow breath as Tanis reached up a hand to adjust the bag on her shoulder and entered with notable confidence.

"An honor to meet you," he heard Tanis say from where he stood in the hallway. It relieved Albert a little when Tanis did not reach to shake Spencer's hand.

"I'm sure," Spencer said, lifting his nose in the air a little.

"Alexandrine Spencer," Alex said, rising from the sofa with a smile that almost looked predatory. Alex's hand Tanis reached for but did not shake. Albert slowly strode into the room, eyes fixed on Tanis' wrist. The sleeve of her navy sweater was thick enough to conceal the weapon strapped around her wrist. "Spencer's _only_ child."

"Oh I'm sure the commission will be entirely about you," Tanis said, encouraging a chuckle from Patrick and smirk from Spencer.

"Of course," Spencer said.

"You're just lovely," Alex said, looking Tanis up and down. Tanis smiled back at her, holding Alex's eyes at all times. She released Alex's hand, moving her palm to her breast as she looked back at Spencer.

"Says the loveliest person in the room." Alex's smile almost pinched in place but she tucked a strand of platinum blond hair behind her ear and folded her arms across her chest.

"I trust you brought us samples of your writing," Alex said, nodding to Tanis' bag. "Please, show us."

"Of course," Tanis said, placing her back on the table and emptying the contents neatly on the surface.

"As you know I began the commission process by interviewing your staff, Mister Spencer," Tanis said, flipping over a leather folder.

"Yes," Spencer said, waving her off. "an unnecessary 'forward' for my memoir." Tanis paused in her retrieving a selection of papers, feigning confusion. Albert glanced between Tanis' innocent expression and smug on Alex's face.

"Oh Mister Muller must have been mistaken," Tanis said with a small chuckle.

"Mistaken in what way," Alex asked.

"I requested the interviews for the sake of compiling samples of writing that were relevant to the project itself." Tanis looked to Spencer as she held out a bound assortment of papers. Spencer took them, an expression of mild interest creasing his wrinkled face. "I know your time is precious so I thought it best to provide you with sample pieces that would leave the final product less to the imagination."

"An accommodating thought," Patrick complimented. Tanis smiled at him. Albert could only stare at the swiftness of this woman's ability to lie. Albert watched Tanis hand another assortment of pages to Alex, never once offering her attention. Albert caught the brief frown that crossed Alex's face in response to this.

"Adequate," Alex said, brows raising to complete a particularly bored expression.

" _Really_ Alexandrine," Spencer scoffed, eyes focused on the papers in his hands. Alex looked to him with a smirk. "Sometimes I question _your_ taste."

Albert forced back a smirk as Alex's vanished.

"You approve, Master Spencer," Patrick asked, brows raising. Albert had to keep himself from doing the same. Tanis smiled, folding her hands almost in prayer.

"I'm delighted to hear it," Tanis said. "I trust however we won't be wasting our time on the staff and I'll be taking record of your many accomplishments?" At this Albert could not help the surprised look that formed on his face when Spencer smiled at Tanis.

"It's almost as though you've researched me before," Spencer said to her, the same pleasant smile of his face. Tanis smiled and lifted her folded hands to her chest.

"I wrote my dissertation at university on you. The sacrifices you had to endure to grow the Umbrella Corporation is incredible."

"Oh, so you're a fan of father's work, I see," Alex said.

"We're all miserably fortunate I learned about my acceptance for the commission _without_ my employer present." At this Spencer laughed, delighted by the deceitful praise. Patrick joined in the laughter while Alex fought an annoyed expression from forming on her face. Albert patiently remained where he stood by the door, watching Tanis from behind his sunglasses. He was comfortable admitting he was _vaguely_ impressed by Tanis' natural talent for theatrics. As Tanis continued to enchant the other two men in the room, Albert's gaze lingered on Tanis' wrist.

Two things had occurred to Albert in that moment: the first involved how differently this evening could have gone had he not intervened, and the second involved how closely Tanis' armed wrist dangled from Alex's breast as Tanis reached to take the papers Spencer held out to her. Albert's heart pumped in his chest as the realization kicked in. Tonight, Albert had been entirely in control and no one but Tanis had known.

In the midst of Tanis' performance, Albert smirked to himself, pleased with the newest weapon in his arsenal.


	10. Trust

Tanis hated being self-conscious when she was eating. She hated being watched when she ate, regardless of whether it was by a colleague or client. In this case she was suffering both. Her fingers prickled around her utensils as she sliced at her salmon filet—or Americanized attempt at one—and stole a discrete glance at Alec sitting with his back to them two booths over. She could feel Albert's eyes boring into her as he waited.

"Here you go," their waiter said, placing a cup of coffee next to her plate. She did not look up from her meal to thank her server, the realization that her meal consisted of salmon and coffee dawning on her.

"Report," Albert said, as soon as Tanis sank her teeth into a chunk of salmon. She could see the look of irritation crease on his face as she patiently chewed.

"Still," Tanis asked as soon as she swallowed, leaning back in her seat. "After what happened."

"The events that occurred this night have not affected your orders," Albert told her. Tanis narrowed her eyes at him and padded her lips with her napkin. She had several questions, but her questions would evidently have to wait.

"Starting with Greg Muller," she began, engaging in her best attempt to keep her eyes from drifting to the plate in front of her. "He's a virologist who is also tasked with training and acclimatizing new employees. His research, as he claims, involves an intense study on mutagenic development and its ability to improve human health." Tanis paused to take a sip of her coffee. She remained perfectly still as the urge to cringe at the mixed pallet of cooked fish and coffee assaulted her taste buds. Anxiety always had resulted in her intake of the worst combination of meals.

"His assistant, Yoko Suzuki is a virologist in her own right but based upon my immediate reaction to their relationship, she's restrained by her role as an intern," Tanis said, leaning back in her seat as Albert's gaze moved to the window. The fact he clearly found uninteresting. Tanis shrugged a shoulder, even though he was no longer looking at her. "The only reason I bring this up is because I'm having trouble accepting the possibility that he could be a supplier to a trafficking ring when he so consistently fails to be discrete in molesting his intern."

The comment had regained Albert's attention with a quirked brow though Tanis was hardly surprised by Albert's minimal reaction. The girl named Yoko was a readable character, very expressive face and cringe-prone body. Tanis had discerned the girl's vulnerable state from the moment the girl had taken her seat at the conference table. The distressed little thing's breath quickened at every mention of Greg's name, her dark pupils dilated with every reference Tanis had made to "their time spent together." The perpetrator had been as obvious to find as the victim. Tanis shook her head.

"I may be assuming too much here," she said, reaching for her mug of coffee again, "but a human trafficker and a rapist are simply two different things."

Albert leaned forward, elbows resting on his very empty side of the table. He was engaged in the conversation again.

"I am indeed familiar with Mister Muller, as well as his," Albert paused as if searching for the right words, " _less_ -than-discrete dalliances with female interns. I don't think it likely that someone who is so careless with his personal affairs would be proficient in hiding so well any secret motives or projects. Especially when considering he is the subject of, monthly gossip."

Tanis narrowed her eyes at Albert again, questioning the round-a-bout response that inevitably led to his agreement. Had this been the first time that occurred? She sobered from the momentary distraction and took a patient sip of her beverage.

"I've also noticed when I asked for several people on my list, they reported to other locations across Raccoon City. Yoko informed me that everyone at this particular location reported to William Birkin. Is it normal for each board member of the company to run their own location?" Albert looked away again, weaving his fingers in front of him. Tanis glanced at the gesture but forced her own expression to remain neutral. She had made him uncomfortable in some way.

"Birkin is a gifted scientist by all accounts, and thus receives certain allowances. Though he's always been a model employee within the company," Albert said. Tanis swirled her beverage in her mug, stopping briefly for the waiter walking up to her to refill her mug. Clearly the poor woman had thought Tanis had been requesting more, though Tanis' mind was more focused on the response from her client she had not quite expected. A misunderstanding had to have occurred. Tanis refocused.

"How much salary would a board member of the Umbrella Corporation make yearly," Tanis asked, curious if Albert would give way to another possibility concerning the man in question. There was clearly something to be discovered in William Birkin, Tanis had simply yet to know what. Her curiosity peaked as soon as she saw Albert's fingers unweave for his right hand to adjust the sunglasses on his face. He was thinking, Tanis realized. Her client had his secrets, not a serious problem but a predicament to be aware of. A moment later a clever smirk appeared on his face, causing Tanis to blink.

"It varies from junior to senior members," he said, "but it is typically eighty-five thousand dollars, but no more than one hundred thousand, before taxes of course. The majority of their pay comes from the company stock options." Tanis forced herself not to smile. Clearly Albert thought he was charming. Two words came to Tanis' mind: rakish, roguish.

"I think it would be good to begin with William Birkin," Tanis said, testing the odd shift in their conversation further. He sat back in his seat then, his index finger and thumb resting at the end of his chin as if in thought. Tanis sipped her coffee, eyes never leaving his face as she waited.

"The stocks are well monitored and commonly kept invested in the company until retirement," Albert said after a moment. Tanis hid her disappointment. "I myself find it far too difficult to consider them proper funding for such an operation. And while I am neither an accountant or knowledgeable in such dealings, seventy percent of a junior board member's salary hardly seems sufficient."

"I don't disagree," Tanis replied, watching her own beverage swirl for a moment before she faced the irritatingly triumphant look on Albert's face. "Although a percentage of William's salary invested in a beginning circulation of funds amongst other employees, and or board members, would be more than enough to get such a project off the ground."

Tanis could admit she was a sore loser, she had never once claimed any different.

"I see your point Miss Muller," Albert said, after a moment. Tanis stared, her curiosity peaked. "You may well be onto something. I would've considered Birkin, but only due to the fact that I've had other suspects I would consider first. And while I initially did not consider sharing names due to security concerns."

He paused briefly, leaning back in his seat and weaving his hands on the desk. Tanis observed the behavior but said nothing.

"My goal is to find wrong-doings in this company. I see that means sharing these names with you." Tanis swirled her coffee again, almost forgetting to speak.

"I believe that's all I have to report," she said, surprised she struggled to break eye contact. "I do have a concern I want to address now though, considering 'the events that occurred this night'."

Tanis' heart pounded in her chest, though she forced herself to take even breaths. She had not been looking for any form of apology, if that had been what had happened. She hated being confused.

"Yes," Albert said, adjusting his sunglasses. "Why is it that you had a weapon, and were apparently set to kill the Spencer's and their excuse of a butler?"

Tanis swallowed and shrugged a shoulder.

"Based upon the circumstances I had assumed you were in need of extraction," she said.

"I see," he said. "In the future however, wait to here from me on whether that is necessary or not. I assure you, I'm a capable individual myself." Tanis looked away, feeling her cheeks burn.

"Normally I would be advising you at this moment to rethink that stance, though admittedly it won't be necessary," she said, attempting to hide the fact that she was fuming. Who was this insolent man?

"I'll be ignoring your suggestion as I continue our investigation, but I highly advise you to consider whether or not you consider these people's lives expendable. I have no qualms with your hesitation but it will get us both killed."

Tanis forced back the quick, elated breaths that wanted to tumble from her lips but noticed a brief break in Albert's composure. The tiniest hint of a frown broke through but she pretended not to notice as she forced herself to gulp the last of her coffee.

"You do of course have your expertise," Albert said, slipping his wallet from his blazer pocket and slipping a few bills on the table. Tanis couldn't quite understand why it bothered her that he was paying for her food. "I'll take into consideration your 'suggestion' in the future."

Without another word Tanis slipped a twenty-dollar bill from wallet anyway and stood from the table, hanging her purse on her shoulder and headed for the nearest side door. She forced herself to slow as Alec, somewhat discretely, abandoned his table and reached the door first. He opened the door for her and she casually thanked him before stepping out into the cold night.

 ***DF***

They remained silent for some time, Alec remaining several paces behind her before gradually closing the distance between them with every turn she took around building corners. She would aimlessly wander until Alec simply spoke first, trusting him to decide if they were far enough to avoid calling attention to themselves. She was thankful he had taken his time. For reasons Tanis could not understand, she was still reeling from her conversation with Albert.

"So your contact is interesting," Alec told her, seating himself one of the creaking swings nearest the picket fence. Their wandering had brought them to a neighborhood park, devoid of life on a weeknight. Tanis leaned against a somewhat sturdy bicycle rack. "A little intense."

Tanis agonized at the idea of getting through this conversation.

"He has his own agenda," Tanis said, slipping her hands into her coat pocket. "Its not surprising." Alec nodded in agreement, the heels of his boots guiding the gentle rocking of the swing he sat upon.

"But you saw Spencer," he said, looking back at her. Tanis nodded.

"And his butler." Alec smirked at that. "And his intense-eyed daughter." Tanis glanced over at Alec when he had suddenly stopped swinging.

"Say again," he said. Tanis frowned at him.

"His daughter," she guessed, unclear as to what he was asking. Alec frowned at her. "His daughter, Alex Spencer was there. She's the head of Umbrella's security, or she claims to be." Had Alec not heard Albert refer to them as "The Spencers'?"

"Tanis," Alex said, sitting up a little. "Spencer doesn't have any children." Tanis stared back and shrugged her shoulder.

"The daughter of a mistress maybe?" Alec shook his head, frowning deeper.

"Despite what I'm trying to accuse him of," Alec said, resting his elbows on his thighs and weaving his fingers. " _Fraternizing_ had never been something he had been remotely capable of." Tanis watched him for a moment, wondering if she should have been feeling the same shock that was planted on Alec's face. Clearly she had missed something.

"Are you sure she claimed to be his daughter," Alec asked. Tanis nodded.

"That's how Albert referred to her as well," Tanis said. Alec shook his head.

"Then they all lied to you," Alec said. Possibly, but the fact had not exactly made an impact.

"Adopted then," Tanis said. "I'll give you it's a strange thing to lie about, if it is a lie, but still."

"Its still very strange," Alec said, rubbing his hands together. Tanis sighed.

"What are you not telling me," Tanis asked. Alec looked back at her and shook his head.

"I don't want to get your hopes up, but my contact found something strange," Alec said. "I'm sorry, I don't want to say more right now. I don't even know what I'm looking at."

"Alright," Tanis said, disappointed with the answer. "Then what would you like to discuss?"

"What did you think of the estate," Alec asked, evidently eager to change the subject. Tanis looked away, thinking of the massive, empty house.

"Well its secluded and spacious," Tanis said. "Spencer could probably house a small town within its rooms."

"Any chance it could have had a lower floor? Passages?" Tanis looked back at Alec and nodded.

"The building was so drafty I wouldn't be surprised," Tanis said. Alec nodded thoughtfully. A thought crossed her mind and she frowned. "Do you really think that house would be used as a base for their trafficking? I give you that it's secluded but, you'd think it would be one of the first places the police department would inspect."

"Oh, that's what I've been meaning to tell you," Alec said, looking up at her. Tanis braced herself. Alec had always had the tendency to leave out crucial information; often information that would affect her survival. "The situation gets a bit more complicated because Umbrella funds the police department."

"You're kidding," Tanis said. Alec shook his head.

"Unfortunately no," he said. "So in other words we're also dealing with the fact that they very well may be paying off cops to look the other way." Tanis gnashed at the inside of her cheek as she thought.

"Did your contact inform you of this," Tanis asked.

"Its public information," Alec said. "Umbrella gifted the art gallery to the police department shortly after the donations began."

"What about the intel you gave me on Birkin," Tanis asked. "Your contact gave you that." Alec's gaze dropped.

"I'm sorry, Tanis, I can't tell you anything. My contact has too much to lose," he said. Tanis huffed another sigh and adjusted her purse on her shoulder.

"Can you really afford to pity your contact _that_ much?" Alec did not respond as he resumed rocking on the swing a little. Tanis frowned but allowed herself to drop the matter.

"I'll need your contact to keep looking into William on their end," Tanis said after a moment. "Albert isn't willing to."

"Do you have any idea why," Alec asked. Tanis did not look at him but shook her head.

"I'm looking into it, for all we know he's intimidated," Tanis said. Alec nodded quietly. Were only that the truth.

"Or he's corrupted," Alec suggested. Tanis shrugged a shoulder.

"I'll let you know when I determine which," Tanis said. Alec nodded, standing and shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I'll do the same," he said, "and I'll look into 'the daughter that shouldn't be'," Alec said. Tanis nodded and stood upright.

"Good night," Tanis called, receiving the same call back as she headed down the sidewalk. Tanis took in a slow, deep breath, feeling the icy air invade her lungs as she walked. Her mouth this evening had been unusually dry, her heart unusually active. Albert's face popped into her head again and she bit her tongue. She would need to find a pharmacy on her way home, a desperate need for sleeping pills would be satisfied this very night.


	11. Gateway

Tanis scribbled at the pad in her lap, listening to the decrepit being seated across from her drone on about twenty years passed and the success of a wayward sixteen-year-old in London that unexpectedly discovered a fascination with virology. A faint clinking of tea cups to her left momentarily distracted Tanis' attention, drawing her gaze towards Patrick who looked back with a tight little grin as he placed a finely made gold-rimmed teacup on the table next to her. It was difficult to write with a pistol strapped to her arm, thankfully Malcolm had taught her to write with both of her hands.

"The late Doctor Marcus was the one who introduced me to this fascinating world," Oswell said, leaning back in his wheelchair as he received his cup from Patrick. Tanis looked back at him, her pen lowering.

"He's no longer with us," she asked. Oswell cringed a pulled the cup from his lips, holding it out to Patrick.

"Far too sweet for my tastes," he scoffed to Patrick. Patrick offered a quiet apology and took back the cup, retreating from the room. Spencer looked back to her, folding his bony, wrinkled fingers. "No, an outbreak at his own facility, I'm afraid."

"How terrible," Tanis said, feigning shock. It had been included in the file Albert had provided for her, Doctor James Marcus' sabotaged leak of a highly developed strain of bacterium Bacillus anthracis, otherwise known as anthrax.

"Quite ghastly this business," Spencer agreed. Tanis scribbled a few more notes she would not actually need before another came to mind.

"In all of this activity in your youth, when did you find time to rest," she asked, earning a chuckle from Spencer.

"There was little time for such things," He said, waving her off. Tanis held his lowered eyes before she asked her next question.

"And Alexandrine's mother? She must have been beautiful," Tanis said, pen ready at her page. Spencer looked back at her and nodded thoughtfully as he considered the question.

"It was a brief affair," Spencer said, a small smirk appearing on his face. Tanis scribbled at her pad, eyes on that smirk. "My work took priority above all else."

"I'm so sorry," Tanis said.

"It is the way of life," Spencer shrugged. Tanis flipped the page.

"Surely you must have a name for me," Tanis said, smiling. Spencer smirked at the question, seemingly pleased. "It'd be thievery of me to not publish the name of Alexandrine's mother."

"I named her after her mother," Spencer replied. Whether or not he had been irritated by her pressing or not, Tanis was not sure but she didn't press the matter. "I have little to say on the matter. She and I had crossed paths, she had caught my eye and the affair came to an end."

"A true pity that," Patrick said, reentering the room with a new tray of teacups. "It would have been the pride of my life to have a _Madame_ Spencer in the house. This mansion could have used a woman's touch."

"Really now, Patrick," Spencer said, waving him away again. Tanis returned her attention to the pad in her lap, gnashing at the inside of her cheek as she thought. She would need to get more creative when it came to this topic, it seemed. "I have a question for you Miss Muller."

Tanis looked up from her page at Spencer, quirking a brow. He was smiling at her as he refolded his bony fingers in his lap.

"What do you think of Umbrella's motto?" Tanis lowered her pen again, having to take a moment to remember the phrase.

"Its daring," she said, "'Our business is life itself,' it would be contrived I'm sure, if any other company without the recourses had claimed it."

The answer seemingly pleased him, though Tanis had the sense she had not entirely answered the question.

"Its intended to be, but I'm curious towards your interest in me," Oswell said, leaning back in his seat again. Tanis smiled, feigning an expert illusion of admiration. "What is it about me that inspires a university student to write? Were you not studying business?"

Tanis had always been fed the suggestion that there was some form of displeasing nature in the man sitting before her, but the question left Tanis categorizing the man as "sinister." Clearly he had looked into the false identity she had provided for Albert, though it was laughable the confidence she could see behind that clever look in his eye.

"Writing was always a hobby," Tanis said, folding her legs and not missing the brief drifting of Spencer's gaze. "Ironically I think the hobby took over what was originally my father's wish."

Oswell smirked again, tabbing his bony knuckles with his thumb.

"And it was your father's wish you studied business," he said. "You denied him that wish it seems. It is the way of daughters. Disobeying their fathers' wishes for impassioned decisions."

"Life wouldn't be interesting if we didn't," Tanis shrugged, earning another chuckle from Oswell. Tanis smiled but waited, he clearly had more to inquire and she clearly had more work to do to put his mind at ease.

"Perhaps I am just curious how a writer grows an interest in writing the legacies of others when she has none for herself," he said. Tanis blinked at him, waiting for him to continue. Oswell sipped his tea and glanced out the window to their left, thoughtful for a moment. "I at first assumed you had publications of some sort, that is traditionally how writers claim they will 'live forever,' but you have none. No commission about yourself or any that make mention of you."

"I find other people's fame to be drastically more interesting," Tanis said, tapping her pen. Oswell look back at her, smirking again.

"I prefer to be the judge of such things," Spencer nodded. Tanis forced back a frown. "Tell me your story." Had he not read everything Albert had given him?

"What do you mean?" Spencer blinked at her, patient. She knew he was looking for something specific, what it was Tanis detested that she did not know.

"Where you came from, your parents, I wish to know who I am addressing," Oswell said. Tanis put down her pen again and sat up a little, feigning an expression of thoughtfulness. It surprised her how little she had had to concoct a version of her life story in the past. Usually something like this would take time, she preferred perfectly sound stories and invented characters that were subtle enough to be remembered but forgettable enough for her listener to forget their names. Making up a story on the spot was always frustrating, especially when having to construct her parents.

Sometimes her parents were starving artists, sometimes they were clerks, other times they were officers of some kind. The truth, particularly dreadful as it was, had never stretched so loosely as it would be today.

The miserable truth involved her mother, a woman whose beauty had been wasted from potato farming and a pregnancy at fifteen with the husband she wed before he was drafted for the third revolution of Edonia. He had returned to his wife and newborn child, "a king of his own world" as her mother would say. Their lives, as Tanis could remember, had begun happy. When the harvesting and planting was done for the day she and her mother would scurry to the meadow by the river and pick fistfuls of the corn flowers that grew there. Her mother would make her promises of love and happiness.

At one time Tanis believed the happiness had all died the day her father's delusions left behind from the war resulted in his shooting a bullet through his temple. The revolution he had served in had sparked another at the end of her childhood, and the fields stopped being safe to harvest. Gunfire and warfare littered the fields and together she and her mother had stopped working.

Later in life Tanis had come to understand that their happiness had truly ended the day her mother sent her early in the morning to purchase bread in the weeks the revolution had agreed to cease as the dead littered too much of the streets. She had been returning home when she had been stopped by one of the revolutionaries. Her bread had been lost some point after she had been raped for the first time in her life. Tanis had never forgotten the look of despair on her mother's face, how the aging woman with the scabbed knees could not even spare her a look as she went about her day.

That despair that led to her mother's silence, and the day her mother told her to wait by the river while she walked towards the potato fields where they always worked.

Tanis had been eight at the time, trembling in the January wind and fearful of the gunfire not far from where her mother left her. She remembered the moment her mother tumbled, gunfire from the crossfire freeing her from the pain of everything she lost. Tanis had urinated at the sight, but all she could remember smelling was the starch that littered her mother's clothes.

The truth was miserable and earned little in the way of excitement.

"My father served in the war," Tanis said. "My mother as well. She took ill after my father passed and I went to live with my Uncle who was a professor."

"My condolences," Patrick said from the opposite side of the room, reminding Tanis he still occupied the same space they did.

"I true pity," Spencer agreed, again pleased by the answer. "Then it was your Uncle's wishes you write, I take it?" Tanis smiled a little, Malcolm's face popped into her mind.

"He inspired and encouraged me to, yes," Tanis said, a bad taste in her mouth forming. Admittedly she was growing impatient to hear Oswell's question.

"Then perhaps _he_ will be the one who lives forever," Oswell said. Tanis frowned a little. Spencer smirked and waved a finger at her.

"Legacy is how one lives forever in this world," he said. "Legacy is immortality."

Tanis wrote the phrase down.

"Is living forever important to you, Mister Spencer?" He smiled more to himself and nodded.

"Given the years I've invested in my own creations, I could only imagine one would desire to be remembered for their accomplishments," he said. It was not lost on Tanis that the man seated across from her began his answer with rationalization. In her experience, Tanis often found this behavior led to an extravagant answer that would attempt to justify some less-than-pure decision made in a person's life. Ironically rationalization often led to a person tactlessly admitting to something.

"That's only natural," Tanis agreed, waiting for Oswell to say more.

"For all my accomplishments, I've come to believe in destiny. Perhaps it would seem foolish from a person of my status, but I've come to believe I was destined to do the things I've done—in order to arrive at the place I have arrived."

He spoke slowly, his eyes glazing over with memories that left Tanis wondering.

"What kinds of things," Tanis asked, curiosity tilting her head. Their eyes met and Oswell smirked at her.

"Terrible things, Miss Muller," he said, "perfectly dreadful things."

 ***DF** *

Tanis' eyes darted to the tape recorder clipped to her clipboard, the little device having clicked as it came to a halt.

"Oh," she muttered, placing her pen on the coffee table in front of her before freeing her device from the clip. "I'm sorry, we've reached the end of the tape."

"A pity," Oswell said, lowering his teacup on the side table next to him.

"Thankfully I have more," Tanis said, reaching for her briefcase.

"Perhaps another time," Oswell said dismissively, Tanis paused and looked back at him. Patrick glided past her, retrieving the empty cup. "If you will excuse me, I prefer we recess."

"Of course," Tanis said, closing her briefcase again.

"A moment to stretch your legs, perhaps," Patrick said, licking his lips as he glided past her with the cup.

"Sounds lovely," Tanis said. "May I tour the foyer? You have such lovely paintings!"

"Oh I _beg_ you to Miss Tanis," Patrick said gleefully. "It has been far too long since anyone has appraised my selections of the Spencer family portraits."

"Honestly Patrick," Spencer scoffed from where he sat in his wheelchair. "Those old portraits entertain the dust alone."

Without a word Tanis excused herself from the room, leaving the two to prattle on while she marched towards the foyer, her mind on the plentitude of doors she had been ushered by earlier.

If there was any way she could accurately describe the decor of Oswell Spencer's mansion it would be…oppressive. The vintage wallpapers were never a shade above depressing, the trinkets arranged on chest of drawers reminded Tanis of gravestones, the softness of the carpet beneath her boots were little more than stretched out flesh on a hard wooden floor that echoed its ache for attention.

She wondered if the decrepit old man was aware of the falseness that hung in the air of his home. Maybe not to the trained eye, but whether or not this was the base of Umbrella's human trafficking ring, it was obvious the entirety of this place was a display.

She opened the door and stepped out to the foyer, coming to the railing of the second floor. She quirked a brow and paced her hand on the railing in front of her as she observed the wooden doors of the front entrance hung open, the world beyond peaking in.

A moment later William Birkin came strolling through the open doors, a briefcase in one hand and a coat draped over his other arm.

Tanis' heart pounded in her chest with each step he took further away from the doors and watched him stroll towards the staircase. Tanis took a careful step back, attempting to be as quiet as she could as he reached the first platform of the stairs. He paused a moment and Tanis blinked when their eyes suddenly met.

"Who are you," he practically demanded. Tanis recognized the threatened look in his eyes as she recovered.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," she told him as she approached the staircase. He lowered his briefcase, set his feet in place and Tanis held out her hand in greeting. He did not hesitate to shake it, which gave Tanis pause. "Tanis, I was hired by Mister Spencer to write his memoir."

"Ah yes," he said, a recovering smile forming on his face. "Albert may have mentioned you." Tanis forced back a threatening smirk.

"I had no idea you worked together," Tanis said. William blinked and shook his head.

"Oh no, he simply works security at my building," he said. Tanis nodded acceptingly, though now a couple of questions bubbled towards this new development. Why was William here at Spencer's home? Why would he be in enough contact with Albert to have heard of her?

"That's a very intriguing profession," William said, breaking Tanis' train of thought, "writing." Tanis smiled at the compliment, wondering if William was simply as good as she at feigning a genuine interest in conversation or if he was a complete ignoramus.

"Especially when it pays," Tanis said, earning an impressively genuine chuckle from him. She glanced at his coat, noticing an all too-familiarly shaped metal object threatening to slip from an open hanging pocket.

It was a key.

A key to the mansion front doors perhaps? Tanis decided she was wrong, she had never had such luck.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting," William said, breaking her from her thoughts once again. It was an admittedly strange occurrence, for Tanis to become distracted in front of a potential target. Why was that so easy for her to do here? "Seems strange of Patrick to send the guest to come greet me. You'd think a manically obsessed butler wouldn't dare shrink on his responsibilities."

Tanis stole a glance at William's face while he glanced towards the furthest door on the upper East wing—the door she had just come from but left behind several paces _before_ having spotted the man entering the mansion.

"Oh, I just needed to stretch my legs," Tanis said, folding her arms across her chest as their eyes met again. He smiled at her, making her question the nature of his patience to entertain complete strangers.

"If I may," Tanis began again, deciding the opportunity was as good as any, "may I ask why you are here today?" William quirked a brow at her and Tanis swiftly recovered. "I wouldn't want to keep Mister Spencer distracted from business matters."

"No," William said, seemingly unprepared as he adjusted his coat on his arm again. Tanis did not dare look away from William's gaze as the key slipped and fell on the plush carpet. "I've come to beg my employer for a raise. Having a child, as it turns out, is costly and the rage of a previously pregnant wife is a _wonderful_ motivator to ask."

"I wish you luck," Tanis said, feigning she was stepping out of his way while placing the ball of her foot on his dropped key. "I'm going to stretch my legs a bit more so you have all the privacy you need." William feigned a gracious expression and turned his back to climb the stairs.

"I thank you, writer, I just prey you don't come too soon to see me in my shame," he called over his shoulder before reaching the same door Tanis previously exited and vanished from her sight. Tanis was still for a moment; weighing the fact that William seemingly knew where she had come from. There had been no windows in the room to look into; Patrick had been in close-enough proximity to make communicating with someone outside impossible.

Tanis turned on the ball of her foot, feigning she was observing the painted wall and door on the platform of the staircase as she considered the possibility her mind was bringing her to.

Security cameras.

There had to be some. It was a tad more sophisticated than what Tanis had previously assumed, but the circumstances left little to the imagination. William perhaps had them rigged here, or perhaps Oswell did. Tanis' more immediate concern was on the metal key beneath her heal. She could not simply pick up the key so she didn't. Instead Tanis took a step towards the mural on the platform and let her gaze dart to her right boot. She knelt to zip unzip the shoe, pretending some foreign matter disturbed her and clutched the sole of her boot, her pinkie slipping the key into her grasp. Up went the zipper of her footwear and pressed tightly into her palm was the key.

Sometimes it amazed Tanis how deeply theatrics had come to play a role in her daily life. A creak from somewhere behind her caused her to peer over her shoulder. Tanis paused, realizing William had left the doors opened. She glanced about and stepped down the staircase, crossing the foyer to close the doors. Her heart began to pound in her chest as she reached for one of the doors, finding it was the receiver of the bolt and closed it. She reached for the next one and slowly closed it, pressing both doors closed before slowly slipping the key into the keyhole.

The key slipped into the keyhole, but did not turn.

With a huff of disappointment, Tanis stepped back from the doors and ran her long nails about her kneecap, discretely slipping the key into her boot. She could not remember for the life of her if Patrick had locked the doors behind her or not, regardless she had a key that would make Alec happy.

She crossed the foyer again, hearing her footsteps echo every step to the expansive room around her until they silence from her pausing before the Eastern doorway to a corridor beside the staircase. She glanced up at the upper floor, making sure she was alone before she rounded the staircase and descended a much smaller set of steps into the dimly lit spandrel.

Aside from small tables with lavish pottery adorning them, Tanis did not see anything extravagant—until rounding the last corner brought her to a wrought iron gate.

She paused, staring at the phenomenon of a stone staircase plunging into the earth beyond the gates, adorned with stone ornaments that matched the Umbrella Corporation logo. Her browns knit together as she approached the gates, slipping her fingers around one of the bars and peering down, her mind raging with curiosity. This explained the draft, but what had not been explained was the awful smell that wafted towards her. She remained perfectly still as she took in the stench, attempting to determine what it was. Feces? Decay? A sterilizing agent?

Any of these scents had been far from foreign to her but it bewildered Tanis to find that she could not place the stench of what she smelled. She huffed in frustration again, giving the gate a little push and freezing when it opened. Her eyes widened as she remained in the exact stance, slightly leaned forward with her hand on an opened gate. She licked her lips and debated the stupidity of going in. Yes, it was incredibly stupid.

Tanis took a slow breath and carefully closed the gate again; grateful for the minimal sound the gates gave off and returned to the foyer. For all she knew, if there were cameras hidden throughout the room she would already be caught. The thought was unnerving but could potentially work in her favor. Were she caught on a security feed; it would force any of her traffickers to make a move. Were she not, she would need to spend the coming days looking for a key or a gentle enough lock pick to find her way in.

Tanis exited the spandrel and returned to the nearest circular portrait of some brunette in a gown gazing Eastward, counting the silent seconds that passed until eventually she heard a door open.

"Ah, there you are Miss Tanis," Patrick called to her, folding his hands in front of him. Tanis smiled at him as she turned.

"Is Mister Spencer ready to continue," she asked.

"I'm afraid he wishes to retire for the day." Tanis' façade of a smile shrank two measures. "You understand with the master's health."

"Of course," Tanis said, feeling the color drain from her cheeks. "Let me get my things."

"No need," Patrick said, walking back from her sight only to return with her briefcase in hand. Tanis smiled again, climbing the staircase to the center platform to meet him half way. "I thank you for your understanding, Miss. Your pad of paper and pen I slipped into the front pocket. Allow me to drive you home." Home?

"The Apple Inn will be fine, thank you," Tanis said, keeping pace with Patrick after receiving her briefcase.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I don't live in Raccoon City, not currently," Tanis clarified as she paused to let Patrick open the doors. He paused, both doors hanging a jar. Tanis flexed her right arm, ready to arm herself with the pistol still strapped to her arm.

"Oh that will never do," Patrick tsked. Tanis waited. "I can't imagine what the Inn must be charging you for the night." Tanis gnashed at the inside of her cheek.

"Oh my commission money can handle a few nights," Tanis said. Patrick smiled back at her, as though he found her darling.

"A few Miss Tanis, but we require your services however long Master Spencer requires them," Patrick said. Tanis sucked in a patient breath. "I should arrange a room for you here."

"I wouldn't want to impose," Tanis said, taking a step forward. Patrick's smile widened.

"No trouble at all," Patrick said, pushing open the doors fully. "I will arrange it with the Master. We couldn't afford you starving to death, Miss."

Tanis followed slowly, flexing her right hand as Patrick walked to his car—the only car Tanis could see visibly parked in the driveway—and held the door open for her. She thanked him politely and slipped into the back seat, making absolutely sure she sat directly behind the driver's seat. The car door slammed gently beside her and she pulled on her seatbelt, watching Patrick climb into the seat in front of her. The car roared to life and Tanis set her briefcase in the seat next to her, her left hand resting on the pistol in her sleeve as they drove off and left the mansion behind.


	12. Crocodile

For the briefest of moments, Albert had wished Lisa had torn William's face from his skull. He had spent the entirety of his time facing the latest test of Lisa's regenative abilities debating which had been worse: watching William stupidly chat with his hired—evidently assassin—or watching her unwittingly find an unlocked passage that would eventually lead to the rest of _his_ facility. Both wracked at the surface of his brain like an irritating itch. Did she know something? Did Spencer know something? He practically invited the woman to stay here.

What kind of excuse was he going to justify William's being here? What had William even said? He'd come to "beg for a promotion?" Albert could swear his own skin was boiling from his bones. The very idea of having Tanis stay in the mansion.

Albert practically shuttered at the idea of having that tiny, psychopathic woman wandering about several stories above his head.

" _Ugh_ ," William groaned from where he sat to Albert's right, staring through the two-way mirror of Lisa's observation room. "She _fucking_ did it again. What is _with_ her and tearing the faces?"

William had the audacity to bump his arm with the back of his hand and Albert was left contemplating how the man at his side was still oblivious to the fact that he was seething.

"Oh," William groaned again, "just, shoot her down and get rid of the body," William said, pinching the talk button on the panel in front of them. Albert didn't wait for the man to rise from his seat and start walking for the door. "Where are you going?"

"I have other matters to attend to," he said simply. William blinked at him, impatient.

"Oh come now, old friend," He chuckled, turning towards him in his swivel chair, "Don't start acting like my wife. She storms off in silence when _she's_ angry." He paused and frowned a little. "Come to think of it, Sherry does that too."

"I do not appreciate the levity right now, _William_ ," Albert practically growled as he paced the room. William watched him with a bored expression. The look infuriated him even more. He had barely begun to put Tanis to use and the person Albert _least_ suspected of being a culprit in complicating the situation had all but derailed it. He came to a stop and forced back the angry huff that threatened to escape his throat.

"The writer Tanis, I've found like _most_ writers has an inquiring demeanor. You _could_ have avoided speaking to her altogether," he said, ignoring the fact that he raised his voice. William slumped in his chair stubbornly and leaned his head back, his eyes cast elsewhere so as to avoid eye contact.

"Oh you're paranoid," William said, waving him off. Albert felt his left temple bulge. "I was _convincing_!"

"You came through the _front door_ ," Albert said, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "What _possessed_ you to enter the front door of a mansion you're not supposed to be associated with? You've never come through it before."

"It was _cold_ out," William defended indignantly. Albert imagined himself throwing a chair at the man for a brief moment but the thoughts were interrupted by the racking thoughts of just how he was going to justify William's appearance at the mansion to Tanis. Not to mention he also had to address the fact that she had wandered, _unsupervised_ through the first level of _his_ facility.

"I really don't see the problem," William said, dragging albert from his thoughts. "She's Spencer's writer. Pity the poor thing, she has to listen to the old man drone on and on about himself." There was a silver lining to all of this, Albert knew. William was so stupidly oblivious to the whole thing he could at least count on the fact that he wouldn't have to justify anything to yet another person.

"Perhaps," he scoffed, leaning against the wall behind him. "You aren't excused from your stupidity today."

"Yes, yes," William groaned, swiveling in his seat. "Don't ever _dare_ convenience myself again by coming through the _only_ entrance that is _convenient_."

"My thanks, oh gracious friend," Albert said, shaking his head. William scoffed.

" _Ugh_ , what is it with you and Alexandrine? She's a writer. No one's going to miss her if she manages to irritate Spencer enough." William said, looking back at him. "You do realize one he decides he's finished with her and that little book, he'll probably give her to us? It's nothing to worry about." Albert blinked at him. William's eyes lowered as he pursed his lips. "It's a shame though, I think she's pretty."

"Too busy examining the help, are you," Albert asked as William swiveled in his chair again so his back was to Albert.

"If we're lucky Lisa won't tear her face off right away like the others." William shrugged.

"Yes," Albert agreed, his gaze moving to the impish-creature from beyond the glass that blanketed its newly torn face over her shoulder. "It may come to that."

Before he knew it, Albert began pacing again, ignoring the fact that William was observing him. It hadn't been lost on him, William's mention of Alex. What had she mentioned to him concerning Tanis? Had this been a direct topic? Or had William become privy to information he hadn't? He couldn't have been compromised so soon, nor could Tanis for that matter. He would have to be careful though, considering he couldn't assume Alexandrine's loyalties when it came to her father.

"It would be rather, unnecessary however," Albert said, slowing his pacing. "More work going into falsifying records and covering up her disappearance. An unnecessary nuisance."

"I don't think I've ever seen you so upset by something so trivial," William matter-of-factly replied.

"I'm not upset William," Albert curtly replied, earning an irritating smirk from the man. "I do not _get_ upset, merely annoyed when there's reason to be. And before you _say_ anything, I'm not annoyed either. Merely thinking. Something I trust you will become familiar with as you avoid the front door." William's smirk vanished.

"You're the absolute worst."

"At the cost of your _conveniences_."

 ***DF***

Albert was quiet as shut the door to the observation room behind him, ignoring William's complaining about Lisa's "recent mother" lasting a mere thirteen seconds, and walked the hallway until he reached the projector room. He entered mutely, shutting the door behind him and strolling over to the only telephone in the entire laboratory. He had no excuse to justify to Tanis why she had encountered William this day, he would feign ignorance for now. He needed to gauge exactly what she _thought_ she had uncovered, especially with the gate behind the staircase.

He shifted on his feet impatiently as he listened to the line ring again, and again, and again. Perhaps Patrick had not yet deposited her at her destination just yet. Another ring sounded in his ear and he had decided he had wasted enough of his time. Albert pulled the phone from his ear and—

"Hello?" Albert stared at the receiver for a moment before returning it to his ear. Definitely Tanis' voice.

"Report," he said simply. There was a moment of silence before she responded.

"No." A second later the line clicked and Albert stood there dumbfounded. No? Had she just hung up on him? He scoffed and slammed hook and redialed. Albert let out an impatient huff. Clearly today was the day everyone around him was being possessed by their own stupidity. He gritted his teeth as he suffered the incessant ringing of the telephone line as he waited…and waited. He swore to whatever god Spencer thought he was, that if this vile little woman allowed her answering machine to greet him—the line answered.

"My apologies," came Tanis' voice, though it sounded distant. "Back in Brooklyn I'm with a poetry club and we recite. We've been doing this over the phone since they knew I had to travel." Clearly she wasn't alone.

"No trouble at all." Albert's eyes widened a fraction of a size when he recognized Alexandrine Spencer's voice. Tanis cleared her throat before she began.

"' _How doth the little crocodile improve his shining tail, and pour the waters of the Nile on every golden Scale! How cheerfully he seems to grin, how neatly spreads his claws, and welcomes little fishes in, with gently smiling jaws!_ "

For the longest moment Albert listened to the dial tone on the phone, the click of Tanis' hanging up on him an echo in his brain. Alexandrine was with her. At her place of residence. A place even _he_ was not aware the location of. How had this occurred? Was Alexandrine there on Spencer's behalf? Had Tanis foolishly given Patrick her place of residence? A million more questions pelted about his brain before they were all silenced by the click of Albert placing the receiver on the hook.

What was the poem supposed to indicate? "Gently smiling jaws?" He wondered if it was plausible for the woman to already suspect something. The idea was absurd was it not? Just from one odd encounter? A sigh flared through Albert's nostrils at the realization of the amount of truths he would have to invent—provided he still retained the opportunity to do so. Spencer had worked quickly, but the possibility remained that Tanis could handle… _whatever_ was occurring there. The woman had no reason to suspect him, Albert had decided. Albert reserved William's suggestion of tossing the woman to Lisa's mercy to the back of his mind.

Without a word Albert exited the room and returned to William, a thought foreign to his frustrating concerns bubbling to the surface.

"Where did you go," William asked, attention now on a microscope. Albert said nothing for a moment, contemplating the ideas that had begun to manifest from the deepest crevices of his mind.

"I grew tired of Lisa's howling," Albert said. William was quiet for a moment.

"What has _you_ so cautious of late?" Albert looked back at the man who still stared through the microscope lenses. Albert had not understood the question.

"It is the nature of my profession, are you suggesting I should be any other way?" Albert attempted, masking his inquiry with a jab of humor. It surprised him that William had remained uncharacteristically immune.

" _Relax_ , dear friend," he said, leaning back from the microscope in order to scribble something on the notepad on the table next to it. "I was merely trying to relate to you."

" _You_? Relate to _me_?" Albert asked with a confident smirk. William slumped theatrically.

"Oh there must be _some_ divine being out there that will aid me in making your soul less intolerable." Albert entered the room a little further and picked another wall to lean against in the room. The thoughts in his head would keep him too restless to complete any work, it would be a waste of time to even try. Moments like these frustrated Albert to no end, moments his own brain would stubbornly refuse to allow him any progress on vastly more important matters due to concerns that were anything less than trivial. With no choice left in the matter, he simply decided to impart those thoughts.

"It is time I shared with you," he began, dragging William's gaze from his notepad, "that I strongly believe that Spencer's secret goals may one day soon place us in his crosshairs. For all the use he's obtained from us, the simple fact remains that a man in his position can only feel threatened when it comes to us."

William looked away, his eyes returning to his notepad to scribble more, but Albert knew he was listening.

It has been a long time since we dealt with Marcus, and while that once placed us in the highest graces, our continued success will come with a consequence."

"Your concerns are hardly surprising," William replied, eyes never leaving his pad of paper. "I'm glad you've voiced them in fact. I was getting fearful you were getting too ahead in your little career to notice."

Albert fought a threatening smirk.

"I will have you know a spy wanted to be noticed as little as possible, so I that that 'little] comment as a compliment." At that William looked over his shoulder and smirked at him. "It was…" Albert paused to find the right word, "inevitable."

"I have concerns of my own," William added, leaning back in his seat. "For all my efforts to keep my own research private and free from the unworthy eyes of," William paused, blinking. " _everyone else_ , I believe I've had some sort of breach." Albert frowned, the idea sobering.

"Your research is of the highest security. To have a leak is a troubling thought," Albert told him. What was vastly more troubling was that this had been the firs he had come to hear of it. He wondered when he'd stopped noticing the lack of daily complaints he had been receiving from William on his desk and wondered when that had evolved to William simply excluding him entirely. "This should be resolved quickly, William. Leave it to me. I imagine you have enough on your plate."

"Oh there's no need," William said waving him off. The gesture gave Albert pause. "I've taken care of the matter already. I have someone of my very own looking into things. I can't imagine it will take long to eliminate the bothersome pest."

Someone of his very own. His thoughts went to Tanis but he dismissed those thoughts as soon as they arrived. She'd only just started and he was fully prepared to steer her clear of William—or rather—he'd be making that his top priority from now on. Regardless, this matter was unrelated to Tanis entirely. It was the timing that inspired the sense of dread in Albert's gut. If Spencer had been checking in on William's progress, only to be surprised with the appearance of a writer _he_ had approved…he would have to take extra precaution to keep Spencer from suspecting his own involvement in the matter, his and Tanis' of course.

Albert forced himself to restrain the rising frustration he felt, having not been privy to this information until now. Though he couldn't help but let his thoughts drift into the self-pitying haze of questions. How could William not mention this further? How easily he could have implicated himself just by bringing Tanis into the fold. Then again, if he hadn't restrained Tanis they would have all been dead but him.

"Is that so," Albert asked at last. William didn't look up from his work. "Someone capable enough then?"

He could admit he found William's taking such an initiative perturbing. Why had William not come to him?

"Not to worry, old friend, I assure you your job isn't at stake," William said, pausing as soon as the words had left his mouth. "Well, not yet anyway. I can't say I can predict Spencer's take on adequate timing."

"I would suggest that you keep me up to date on how this turns out. Should things grow worse, I'd gladly offer my assistance," Albert said. "Should everything resolve itself, it would be a good chance to toast to a success, completely due to your _quick_ thinking of course."

" _Ugh_ , Albert you will _always_ be the worst," William groaned, peering through his microscope again. Albert was thankful the man didn't look up, leaving him free to scowl. How had his control over such a simple situation begun to slip?

Without a word Albert gathered his things, deciding he would simply abandon any hope of accomplishing anymore work and exited the observation room. He noted as the door closed behind him that he heard nothing from William, only silence. A sigh flared through his nostrils as his brain wracked to make sense of his phone call with Tanis. Alexandrine was there right now, or at least, she had been when he called. Too much involvement, Albert decided. That was where the disorder had come from. It was time to begin removing a few factors. Less factors would mean less movement for him to have to coordinate…and less distractions for Tanis, the insolent little _bitch_.


	13. Intrusion

" _How doth the little crocodile improve his shining tail, and pour the waters of the Nile on every golden Scale! How cheerfully he seems to grin, how neatly spreads his claws, and welcomes little fishes in, with gently smiling jaws!"_ Tanis faltered in her quiet theatrical delivery as soon as she became aware of the screech of the kettle on her stove. She wasted no time in hanging up the phone a second time, deciding she'd explain herself to Albert later. She had a much more pressing matter in her kitchen to attend to first. She gnashed at the inside of her cheek as she wracked her brain to understand the current situation.

Alexandrine Spencer had found her home.

"I'm sorry for the interruption," Tanis said, gliding past the woman who sat at her circular breakfast table.

"Don't concern yourself," Alex replied, her voice an anthem of grace. "On the contrary, I'm sorry for the intrusion. I just didn't expect it to start to rain out there." At a destination Alex clearly knew was _her_ location of residence. The woman had yet to point out the obvious fact and Tanis reminded herself there was a loaded Glock 17 in the oven. As far as Tanis knew, the woman was unarmed. The white slacks with sewn in pockets and the equally white cardigan she wore both confirmed the fact.

"I adore Earle gray," Alex said, propping her chin on her hand as she watched Tanis add the teabag to her polka-dotted teapot. "I _adore_ this entire townhome. You have very homey taste." Tanis placed the pot on the table and retrieved a pair of matching cups, contemplating whether or not she had time to add the vile of Ricin Alex kept near the sugar pot.

"Its always been my favorite," Tanis said as she returned to the table and set it before them.

"All polka-dots," Alex said, lifting one of the cups, seemingly admiring it. "Much more feminine than I would have pegged you for." Tanis smiled in response to the comment, though in the back of her mind she contemplated regretting her skipping the Ricin. She forced back a frustrated sigh, knowing she'd have to explain their current setting now, the woman had clearly waited enough.

"I suppose I should update Master Spencer on my current residence," Tanis said as she poured the tea. Alex thanked her and lifted her cup, letting the piping hot liquid breath. She shook her head. "I was still moving in when I first met all of you so I wanted to spare you the acutely uninteresting story." She was thankful Alec's recent delivery packages still littered the living room to attest to her claim.

"There's no need for you to justify your privacy," Alex said, earning a glance from Tanis. "I understand completely." Of that Tanis was absolutely sure. Tanis poured herself a cup and took the seat next to her. What this woman was attempting to gauge from her Tanis couldn't tell, the false pleasantries kept encouraging Tanis to run through the weapons she and Alec hid about the area. There were about six different tools she could use, including her kitchen knives that sat on the counter by the stove.

"It's a shame we didn't run into each other before Patrick left the Apple Inn," Tanis said before taking a patient sip of her tea. It was Alex's turn to speak. The woman hadn't been at the inn, she'd been here. Alex smiled back at her, lowering her cup from her dark red lips and shook her head.

"And knowing him, he'll head back to father's mansion—only to have to come back here and pick me up again," Alex said, taking another sip. Bringing Patrick directly to her home. Tanis regretted not poisoning the sugar.

"Is your office on this side of town," Tanis asked, purposefully gauging her for personal information.

"No, I actually don't have an office as head of security," Alex said. It took a silent second-in-a-half of silence from Tanis to get Alex to continue her excuse. "Have you been to Westwood Theater yet?"

"No actually," Tanis replied, refilling Alex's cup. "Was that what you were doing today?" If her gauging Alex for personal information hadn't made the woman uncomfortable before, it had now. A glance at a slight twitch in the right corner of Alex's mouth told Tanis all she needed to know. Alex didn't like the be on the receiving end of things, even more so when someone could keep pace.

"Ever see The Music Man?" Alex asked before taking another sip from her cup.

"Only the movie actually," Tanis said. "I didn't know it was in town." Because it hadn't been, because Alec always received playbills in the mail.

"One of my favorites," Alec said, her eyes dropping. Whether or not she suspected Tanis had caught her lie, she certainly didn't seem to care. Tanis wasn't any less relieved. Even if she found away to send the woman away, it guaranteed Spencer would know where she and Alec lived. She couldn't kill the woman either though, which was precisely why Alex had so confidently strode through her door. Did this mean Alex already knew about her affiliation with Albert?

"If you don't mind me asking," Alex said, placing her teacup on its saucer. Tanis looked back at her, feigning curiosity. "How _did_ you afford this lovely little home of yours?"

"Oh I roommate," Tanis said, inwardly smug when Alex blinked at her perfectly-timed response.

"Oh, I see," she said. Before she could further her inquiry Tanis spoke.

"Have you ever had a roommate," Tanis asked. "I'm assuming of course you don't live with your father." Alex smiled more to herself.

"No," she said, "I've had the fortune of having my father's support so I live in the summer home instead."

"Wow," Tanis said, propping her chin on her fist.

"Is your roommate a pest or tolerable?" She asked. Clearly Alex also liked being in control of the conversation too.

"Tolerable," Tanis nodded, "he gives me my space and our schedules are so different that we honestly only see each other in the evening.

"'He,'" she repeated, seemingly impressed. Or judgmental, Tanis had admittedly become used to both reactions.

"It's a he," Tanis repeated, feigning a form of friendly enthusiasm that she herself felt came off as shallow.

"Is he handsome?" Alex asked. Tanis smiled and shrugged. She knew Alex was testing her ability to endure. The idle conversation was amateur, considering no attempt from either of them to pick up the phone and make a call hung in the air to Tanis like a bad stench.

"I suppose," Tanis said.

"There's no way you would have agreed to live here if he wasn't handsome," Alex said, smirking at her. Tanis feigned a bashful look. She hated to do so, being that she knew there wasn't an inch of her that was. "Living with a beautiful man is therapeutic."

"From personal experience I gather," Tanis asked. Their eyes met briefly but before Alex could answer they were both distracted by the sound of a key jamming in the lock.

Alec.

"I get a look at the roommate," Alex said, looking to her. Tanis smirked and rolled her eyes, sitting up straighter to make eye contact with him as soon as he entered the door.

"I'm hom-Oh," Alec paused in the door, eyes on Alex before Tanis caught his gaze. "hello there."

"Alex Spencer," Alex said, gliding up form her chair and extending a hand. Effortlessly Alec greeted her with a shake of a hand.

"Dominic Campbell," he said. "I'm sorry for interrupting." Tanis couldn't be more thankful for the fact that Alec wasn't wearing his warehouse uniform.

"Oh by no means, you live here as well," Alex told him. She sat back down, eyes on Alec as he moved to the coat hanger by the door and hung his coat next to Alex's blazer.

"I was telling your roommate here that she's done a wonderful job decorating," Alex called to him, pouring herself another cup of tea.

"Thank goodness for that," Alex called back as Alec removed his scarf and brushed a hand through his wet hear. As Tanis accepted the teapot from Alex she glanced towards Alec, watching him slip a tiny white square into the pocket of Alex's blazer, managing not to knock over the white leather purse that dangled on the same hook. It also impressed her that Alec kept bugs on him at all times. The tiny adhesive had a tracking device, no speakers and absolutely no metal. "Maybe I'll send pictures to my mum."

Alex made a face as though the comment had caught her off guard and Tanis forced a smile as she rolled her eyes again.

"Well, I'll get out of your way, ladies," Alec said as he glided past them. "I have some paper work I have to take care of."

"It was wonderful meeting you," Alex called to him. Alec returned the sentiment and gently closed the door to the nearest bedroom, leaving them alone again.

"He _is_ handsome," Alex said, folding her hands in front of her on the table. Tanis placed her empty cup on the saucer.

"I haven't noticed," she said. "More tea?"

"No," Alex said glancing at the silver watch on the inside of her wrist. "I think I've intruded on your privacy enough for one night." Tanis scooted her chair back and stood from her table.

"I'll call Patrick for you," Tanis said, swallowing her dread.

"No don't do that," Alex dismissively said, walking over to the coat rack. Tanis looked away as Alex slipped it on. "There's an Umbrella office nearby I can call. I'd prefer to get more work done."

"Of course," Tanis encouraged, gesturing Alex towards the phone. Alex smiled a little smile and excused herself as she walked over to the phone and dialed. Tanis cleared the table, making little trips to the sink while making a mental note to check under the table and everywhere Alex had wandered for bugs.

"Yes, this is Alex Spencer," Alex said, "send a to the Westwood Theater, I'll be coming into the office this evening." The phone clicked and Tanis looked over at Alex.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait here," Tanis asked. Alex brushed a strand of platinum blonde hair behind her ear and smiled.

"I've intruded on your evening enough," Alex said, hanging her white leather purse on her shoulder.

"No intrusion whatsoever," Tanis said, confused by her sudden eagerness to leave.

"Good," Alex said, "its been some time since I've had a social call." Tanis lead her to the door and opened it.

"Let me know if you want to do this again," Tanis told her pleasantly, "I'll have questions about your father."

"And I'll have answers," Alex said, gliding past her with a lift of her hand.

"Goodnight Miss Spencer."

"Until next time, Miss Muller."

 ***DF** *

It had taken them less than twenty-seven minutes to completely tear apart Tanis' home in search of any possible bugs. The table and every chair had been flipped, the kitchen curtain rod taken down from its perch and the curtains themselves practically torn and Tanis lumbered around the scattered piles of her cookware as Alec stepped back from his inspecting the overturned furniture. He shook his head, the look of disbelief matching Tanis'.

"I don't see anything," he said, keeping his voice low. On any other occasion they would have just burned the building down and taken off, but Umbrella's security service wasn't CIA or remnants of KGB. Or at least, not that Tanis knew of. Tanis scanned the overturned mess they made once more, dissatisfied. It was entirely possible they simply gave Alex too much credit. It was possible, but not probable. "Did the butler bring her here?"

"No, he dropped me off at the inn but she was outside of my house when I arrived," Tanis said, matching his volume level. Alec nodded thoughtfully, gaze scanning the mess around them.

"Either they're amateurs or they're good at goading people," Alec said.

"One way or another Spencer knows where I live now," Tanis said, folding her arms across her chest. Alec shook his head but didn't say anything.

"How did she find this place," Alec asked.

"Change the locks," Tanis said, getting Alec's attention. "Don't give me a key."

"To your own house?"

"To my own house."

"Is there anything of value in here," Alec asked. Tanis shook her head, though her mind stuck with the mention of the lock. Then she remembered.

"I have a key for you," Tanis said, marching over to where her briefcase lay on the floor from its untimely spill of the table being flipped. She made quick work of finding the brass key where she had slipped it into a side pocket and handed it to Alec. He took it, eyeing the object with obvious interest.

"Its to the mansion, then?" He asked. Tanis shook her head.

"No, there's a gate behind the stairs in the main foyer," she said. Alec frowned at her. "I have no idea what the hell was down there but I'm surprised the stench it was giving off didn't reach the rest of the floor."

"Wait, so, there's a gate to _what_ exactly?"

"A staircase."

"With a bad stench?" Alec asked, Tanis said nothing and waited for him to forcibly have to accept the fact.

"The trafficking I've seen haven't been the cleanest but if you smelled some kind of rot…" Tanis shrugged a shoulder.

"It didn't stink of anything rotting. I don't know what that smell was but something's down there."

"If they're taking people there… _no_ , that's too obvious," Alec said, scratching at his chin with his fingers.

"I was invited to stay there during the commission," Tanis said. Alec's frown deepened.

"At the mansion?" Tanis nodded. "What did you say?"

"I refused, _obviously_ ," Tanis said. Alec nodded thoughtfully and looked around the destroyed room again. Alec juggled the key in his hand and nodded thoughtfully.

"Ok," he said, "I'm going to make a few copies." Tanis glanced at the key and then looked back to him.

"And do what exactly?" Alec looked back at her and slipped the key in his pocket.

"Get into the mansion and go see," he said. Tanis frowned, immediately guessing how he would plan to do that.

"You want me to stay at the mansion," she said.

"Have you spoken to Albert at all?" Tanis shook her head.

"He called while she was here, I couldn't talk to him," Tanis said. He nodded thoughtfully before moving to lean back against the wall behind him.

"Do you know if she lives with Spencer?"

"She doesn't, but I did run into William Birkin while I was there," she said. Alec's eyes darted back to her and he scowled.

"What was the bastard doing there?"

"He's a bastard now?"

"Has to be, he's too _charming_." Tanis frowned at the response but ignored it.

"Evidently asking for a raise. He said Albert had mentioned me to him," Tanis said. Alec shook his head.

"Well, that proves we can't trust your contact," Alec said. Tanis couldn't bring herself to disagree. "Do you think he's working for him?" Tanis shook her head.

"I think he's afraid of him like anyone else would be," Tanis said. A look of hesitation crossed Alec's face but he didn't say anything.

"I want to know how she got here," Alec said after a moment. Tanis shook her head, glancing at the door.

"Staked us out?" Tanis offered.

"Doubt it, she can't know who I am," Alec said. Tanis rolled her eyes.

"Until tonight," Tanis said. Alec looked back at her and smirked.

"I'm Dominique tonight," he said.

"And you'll be his identical twin tomorrow?"

"Exactly."

"Get out of my house." Alec laughed at the response and waved her off.

"Joking aside, we need to look at that mansion," Alec said. Tanis frowned at the idea but said nothing.

"I'll meet with Albert tomorrow," Tanis said. Alec looked back at her and nodded.

"Tell me the moment you've determined if he needs to be extracted, Spencer or Alex can't know anything unless he's managed to tell them something," Alec said. Tanis frowned at the request.

"Won't you be busy with _your_ contact?" Alec looked back at her and shook his head.

"My contact is out of the city right now. They had business to attend to," he said. "So for the time being, _you're_ my contact." Tanis forced back a frustrated sigh and looked towards the door again, then let her gaze travel to the toppled coat rack.

"I need you to get your laptop," Tanis said, looking back to Alex. He looked up from the ground, quirking a brow. "I want to know where Alex is going."


	14. Bugs

Albert detested anything that made him feel dread. It was beneath him to dread things. Specifically, he dreaded the meeting he had only just been invited to. On short notice. An incredibly unprofessional amount of short notice. With an incredibly unprofessional venue to match. With an agonizingly distracting poem bouncing about his brain, its meaning still beyond his understanding.

The bell above the bookstore door rang as he entered, the door slamming behind him as soon as he released it. A simple phone call telling him to find her made his blood boil. This dizzying situation was beneath him. The pathetic excuse he had to make to Birkin to leave his post was beneath him.

"Welcome to L.E. Books." Albert did not bother looking at the lazy teenager who blankly stared at his CD player, headphones over his ears. He had not needed to even search when he found the back of Tanis' head. He marched over to her and slowed when he spotted the sign dangling above her head that read: Self-Help & Relationships."

Albert forced back a scoff and approached the row she stood in. If the situation did not improve, the devilish woman was going to need much more than books to help herself.

"Alex is across the street," Tanis said softly, not looking up from the shelves of books as she slid the tip of her index finger across their spines. For the briefest of moments, Albert's anger had been distracted by the perplexing statement. Had she followed the woman? Albert turned his head to look out the display window, attempting to spot the head of platinum-blonde hair. "Don't look."

Begrudgingly, Albert complied with the request. Crossing his arms across his chest he turned his back to the window, eager to show his contempt for her. His eyes found the book she already held in her chest and he stared at the title.

"Childbirth and Conception," the title read. Before he could formulate a question, she pulled another book from the shelf. The title read, "Abandoned Pregnant." Albert's brows rose at the book and an irritating itch at the back of his mind caused him to look over his shoulder at the sparsely populated bookstore. He gritted his teeth and leaned towards Tanis a little.

"Why are we standing here?" Their eyes finally met and Tanis frowned as if he'd asked her an odd question.

"Because it's the only section where I can see out the window," Tanis said. Albert looked away from her, refusing to believe she was oblivious to what he had been asking. The accusatory thought dispersed as soon as he saw a compact mirror sitting on the shelf next to the book Tanis next pulled, its little mirror focused on the building across the street. He watched Alex's reflection through the large windows of the Umbrella offices, the reception office illuminated brightly in the night. Then a thought struck him.

"There was no need to meet in such a public setting," he said, keeping his voice low as someone passed by on the opposite side of the shelves they stood before. "What reason did you have for choosing this place?"

Instead of answering, Tanis glanced into the compact mirror before handing Albert some of the books she carried, the top one reading, "Birth Matters." He forced back a scowl as a passerby in the bookstore glared disapprovingly at him. A moment later a pitying look was cast towards Tanis as she pulled another book.

"Does Alex know where you live?" Albert looked back at her, frowning at the question.

"Naturally," he said, their eyes meeting. The look in her eyes that almost seemed concerned gave him pause, though he refused to let the swiftness of his response show it to her. "Her role within Umbrella requires her to have access to such information."

He mirrored a more casual tone, despite his irritation. Doing so seemingly encouraged a less watchful stance from the woman at his side. The question perplexed him, however, considering he could not see how his place of residence would be an issue, given that he had the Arklay laboratory to fall back on. It had been for decades, so why should it be any different now just because he was not a full-time researcher? The topic brought to his thoughts the uneasy thought that Alex was ahead, having discovered Tanis' residence.

"You work in Umbrella's security service, don't you," she asked, "Do you have any idea where her office would be?"

Albert did not look at her, slipping the stack of books he held onto the shelf in front of him. He could not afford to be annoyed at this stage in his plans.

"Her position requires, much travel for oversight," he told her. "An office would be a pointless gesture."

Their eyes met again and Albert realized every time their eyes had met to this point had been unnerving. He did not like the look in her eyes, the look she had always given him. It was as though she could read him and simply kept it to herself.

"Then, in that case," she said looking away again. Albert kept himself from grating his teeth. Every time those tawny eyes of hers looked away, it was as though they'd pocketed something. "She should be able to log into any computer she chooses at any office. I need you to get me her login information."

Albert forced back an exasperated sigh. He could not get worked up right now. This woman was relentless, those dastardly eyes of hers promoting the secrets she was keeping from him.

"An interesting request," he said, annoyed when she handed him another book on pregnancy. What the hell were these even for? Simply to distract him. He added the book to the pile he had created on the shelf, refusing to fall for the ploy she may or may not have actually been attempting.

"Why would you need to take such a step?" Tanis looked back at him, a frustrating mild curiosity crossing them.

"I've been stopping by the office building behind us conducting your interviews. I've heard once or twice some employees talk about a security breach. It matters a little more now that I get her log in since her lead seemingly led Alex right to me," Tanis explained, eyes briefly finding her compact mirror again.

"I need to know what it is that was leaked and who's doing it. If can find the latter, I can approach them and get a stronger lead on the human trafficking."

"Interesting," Albert said, receiving yet _another_ book from Tanis as she continued to browse. Unfortunately, this all clinched it Birkin had a mole in his team. One of the most prestigious projects Umbrella had ever had, and the evolution of his own decades-old work was in peril.

How could William not have told him? Did William understand the threat? More importantly, how could a mole get by him even though he held no part in the G project? His intelligence duties in Raccoon City had kept him working with William close enough. How had in only days Tanis uncovered what he had blatantly missed?

Albert knew he needed to get to the bottom of this, more so than Tanis could. It had not been lost to him that now that she had stumbled into the discovery, he was forced to consider what were her intentions? Was she simply following her orders, ignorant of what she found? Oh did she already suspect him? He needed to determine his position, especially when it came to her. That would be his top priority.

"This is a turn of events indeed," he said, their eyes again meeting. "I assume you have your own thoughts on this matter?"

"She can't possibly suspect me," she said with a shrug too casual for Albert's taste. "I haven't been around long enough to even be a suspect. Not to mention I've only been compiling data about her father. None of what I've collected is incriminating enough towards the company to get gossip in the hallways started."

Albert frowned at her confidence, though he could not deny he had to partially agree.

"Mind you, I don't like that her investigation lead to me but I know she's going to have to admit it's all a coincidence," she added.

"A logical deduction. But Miss Tanis, as you yourself pointed out, Alex's investigation led for whatever reason to you. Given that for the time being you may fully be a suspect to Alex, I once again question, as I did earlier, your reasoning for meeting so publicly."

When their eyes met again he stared her down, demanding she attempt to find a way out of the corner he'd put her in. His regaining control of his subordinate began now.

"Well, you _could_ dismiss me," she said, reaching for the stack of books he had failed to hold for her. Briefly, he was also reminded by the gesture that he would have to inquire the embarrassing subject matter.

"—and implicate yourself as an accessory to my presence, considering your talking about firing me the day she happened upon my living with her prime suspect."

Albert took the opportunity to suck in a breath as soon as she looked back at the shelf to collect her mirror.

"Hmm, that is not necessary," he said. "Not at present." Well, he had not been expecting that. He of course, had expected to have to shoulder much lies when he put this plan into action, a consequence he never considered was being stuck with whatever individual he chose for this role. For better or worse, he would have to keep Tanis from inexplicably vanishing from the face of the earth.

"And since you brought it up in our 'quant' conversation," he began again, remembering a particular detail she had earlier mentioned, "you had not disclosed before that Alex was also digging into your roommate. I was not even aware you had a roommate."

A brief, defensive look crossed her eyes, and while normally the reaction would have given Albert pleasure, he found it only confused him further.

"I'm going to assume it's because my roommate works in multiple Umbrella warehouses," she said, recovering quickly

 _An Umbrella employee_. Albert almost fidgeted from the bitter taste that had formed in his mouth. Such a thing was not a coincidence. The thought led to the next obvious question: how much did this person know? He couldn't help the slight twitch that had escaped his level of control. He chose to believe she did not notice, though it bothered him more that she never seemed to convey any satisfaction during their conversations. This woman's ability to keep her secrets was grating on him, as much as he hated to admit it. Keeping secrets was something _he_ did, it was irritating when he found the ability in others.

"Does this warehouse worker know anything which would make him a liability?" Regardless of what she answered, he would be looking into the identity of this person himself. He would terminate this person if necessary, though his immediate priority would be dedicated to separating Tanis from this person.

"Don't worry about that," Tanis said, slipping her mirror into her purse. "I won't be staying at home much longer anyway, especially with her intrusion." Well, it seemed that would be the _one_ convenience Tanis would be seemingly offering him today.

"Indeed," he said, "And where exactly shall you relocate to?" This time, he would have that answer.

"Spencer, or," Tanis paused, as if considering her words, "I suppose Patrick with Spencer's permission, invited me to stay in the mansion until our business is concluded. I'm going to accept. It'll make it difficult for Alex to suspect me if I spend every waking minute with her father."

If Albert were an emotional man, he would have reached over to the woman standing before him and enjoy slapping her stiffly and asking her if she had a screw loose. All he could do was take a deep breath as several unhealthy implications raced across the canvas of his mind.

Tanis would be just a few floors above his head on a constant basis. Stopping this from occurring would not help, though every ounce of his being begged for an alternative.

"This was not our game plan, Miss Tanis. Too many changes have gone on. I'm not a fan of it," he said, staring at her squarely again. It had also occurred to him that she would be close to William as well. As well as her having yet to confront him about the man's appearance at the mansion. It was almost agonizing the woman had not asked. Why was she keeping _that_ to herself? It was difficult to believe that encounter was no longer a factor in her mind.

"I'll put you at ease in a moment, but first," she said, nodding her head past him with her stack of books that still tantalized Albert with unrelated questions. She glided past him and forced Albert into the absurd reality that he could only follow her.

He stood idle as she placed the books on the counter, forcing the teenager to pull his headphones from his ears in order to address her.

"Will this be all for today," the boy asked. Tanis smiled brightly at him and nodded, slipping a leather wallet from her purse.

"That's it," she said. The teenager glanced at her wallet and then at Albert and frowned disapprovingly. Albert's jaw set into place. He looked away from the two and looked out the window. He saw no sign of Alex from where he stood and wondered if Tanis had seen her leave. Then the thought came to him of how exactly Tanis had managed to follow the woman after she had exited the apartment. Alex was no amateur that she would not have noticed someone stalking her. At least, he assumed not.

"Are you certain Alex is not aware of your having followed her," Albert asked discretely as the teenager behind the register knelt to find a plastic bag. Tanis leaned back towards him a little.

"I put a bug on her," she answered simply before leaning away again as the teenager began to gather the books. Albert leaned back and stared at the back of Tanis' head. There was simply no end to the questions this woman inspired. A bug? That was rather sophisticated.

"Have a good night," the teenager said to Tanis, pulling Albert from his thoughts. Tanis thanked him politely and hoisted her bulging plastic back over her shoulder as she walked for the exit. Irritated, Albert silently followed.

"I'm not pregnant," Tanis said as soon as the door slammed behind him. Albert stared at her through his shades, thankful she couldn't see his glare. Before he could say another word, however, she spoke first.

"Before I accept the aforementioned invitation, I'm going to head back to the office and bug one of the computers. I'll leave you an envelope at the reception of which I've bugged and all you'll need to do is log on with her login information. Once you do that I'll have access, and she'll be none the wiser."

Albert pretended to think the idea through. In reality, he was still reeling from the entire meeting, though this new development he could not help but be _slightly_ impressed by her efficiency. In all honesty, it was a plan he probably would carry out himself. Still, the threat remained that she could find incriminating information on him and not just Spencer. The risk was too great.

"A bold choice, and dangerous. Umbrella's computer system is state of the art. As are its security personnel—I should know." He told her. Tanis' expression remained unreadable. "I don't think you understand the potential for this plan to endanger our goals more than it would benefit it. Or worse yet, you find nothing neither of us already expect."

With the way this evening had gone so far, he could afford to toss a little venom her way.

"Something that leads us away from finding information on trafficking…Quite frankly, Miss Tanis, I would suggest you consider an alternative."

"Worrying about these hypotheticals will keep us right where we are. A warehouse employee brought her to my home, I need to determine what it was exactly that brought her to me. I can't do that without access to her email at the very least."

For the second time now he thought about how annoyed he was that she seemed to be as stubborn as he was. She clearly meant to go through with this, and any more blocking on his part would turn suspicious. It bothered him how little choice he had now. The situation would require more theatrics on his part. To be perfectly honest, if he could control the flow of information Tanis divulged, he could seize an opportunity to delve into Alex's secrets.

"If we go through with this, I will need a few things," he said.

"Make what you need known to me before I accept Spencer's invitation," she said, "I'll be able to do a lot less once I'm there." Of that Albert was hopeful.

"Very well," he said. Tanis lowered her bulging plastic bag and adjusted her coat, preparing to leave. Albert frowned, remembering the last of the thousands of questions that had been spurred into his mind this evening.

"Which reminds me," he said, stopping Tanis from completely turning away. She looked back at him, a patient expression on her face. "Bugs are quite specialized items. You did not mention how you obtained such technology."

The moment of silence he had managed between them was a triumph…until Tanis answered him.

"They're not hard to find."


	15. Butterfly

Tanis fiddled with her pass as she waited in the admission line, the security guard directing the line of employees to the clipboard he set out in front of him. She glanced at her watch and glanced over her shoulder, sure enough seeing the wife of William Birkin walk past the line and directly to the elevators. Tanis noted the daughter was not in tow this time. It was only a shame the low walls of the hallways beyond hid the Elevator panels that indicated the floor they were travelling to.

"'Mornin' Frankie!" Tanis looked over her shoulder at Alec as he passed her, remaining perfectly still as he slipped a piece of paper between her index and middle finger, Frankie smiled brightly and waved before returning to his work. Tanis watched as Alec waited in front of the elevator, turning about as he feigned boredom before their eyes met. She wasn't going to bother asking him later how he had gotten what she needed. She only hoped Albert didn't realize the bug she gave him was ghosted. Clearly the paper between her fingers meant Alex had received the log in information, and that Albert had already hacked his way into Alex's terminal.

He offered her a reassuring look and tapped his temple. She was confident that meant he had seen the floor Birkin's wife had gone to. She looked away when he stepped onto the elevator, alone and shuffled forward with the line.

"New here?" Tanis heard Frankie ask.

"First day," a female voice said politely, "I'm supposed to meet Annette Birkin this morning?"

Tanis lifted her head at the mention of the name. Silently, she stepped to the side as discretely as she could manage to get a better look at the woman.

"Oh perfect timing," Franky said, "she actually just passed by. She'll be heading up to her office on the fourteenth floor. You won't have to stand in line either, Miss Wong, you can just head on up."

"Thank you very much," the woman said politely again as she stepped away from the desk. Tanis watched an elegant display of perfect proportions swaying in a cotton black button-down jumper with a pencil skirt and a long-sleeved blouse. Tanis was distracted by the pattern of black butterflies on wine-colored chiffon. Her black heels clicked audibly across the lobby's tiles as she walked with legs that went on for miles. Tanis' eyes traveled to the woman's silken black hair, the texture she knew that usually only originated from Asian bloodlines. Were Malcolm here, he would say the proportions of the woman did not match, evidence of mixed race.

Tanis watched the extravagant woman turn heads as she walked to the elevators, a man in a lab coat scrambling to call the elevator for her. Tanis looked away, thankful only one employee stood between her and the desk. The number fourteen bounced about in Tanis' head as she was invited to the desk, lifting her pass for the security guard to observe.

"Good morning, Miss Muller, Mister Muller is waiting for you on the eleventh floor," the security guard said, urging her on.

"I actually have an envelope to leave for an Albert Wesker? I was missing a document he needed." She said. The security guard took it from her as soon as she held it out to him, examining her messy hand writing of her employer's name scrolled across it and nodded.

"I'll see that he gets it," he said, urging her on.

Tanis dropped her pass and walked on, slipping the piece of paper into her pocket before glancing back at the woman before standing a pace and a half behind her, waiting for the elevator.

"What floor are you going to be working on?" The man who had scrambled for the elevator call button earlier asked the woman.

"No idea yet," she said, "I'm sure I'll be learning that shortly."

"Oh, I see," the man said, crestfallen. He hesitated, glancing at his watch before speaking again. "Well, have a wonderful first day."

Tanis passed her briefcase from one hand to the other, staring at the elevator panel as the car descended.

"Are the elevators usually this slow?" The woman asked, tilting her head to the side. Tanis shrugged a shoulder, even though she knew the woman was not looking at her.

"I wouldn't know," Tanis said, "I'm only working here temporarily."

A pair of honey-colored eyes looked back at her on a canvas of porcelain and maroon painted lips that curved into an approving smirk.

"Oh? I wasn't aware virologists had substitutes," she said. Tanis smiled, wondering if the woman was aware her charms only worked on one gender.

"I'd probably get paid more if that was the case," Tanis said, surprised when the woman seemed genuinely amused.

"And so you are…?" She prompted. Tanis blinked at her before extending a hand.

"Tanis Muller," she said, "Writer."

The woman's perfect brows rose with interest before taking Tanis' hand, but not with a shake. She slipped her fingers around Tanis', a delicate touch that intrigued the right kind of man. Admittedly it was a move Tanis often used on Malcolm to get what she wanted. Tanis forced her smile, feeling the inevitable gentle, frail squeeze provided by the woman's hand before their fingers parted.

"Ada Wong," she said, "I suppose amateur virologist."

Tanis stepped back again, glancing at the elevator panel, finding they were still trapped waiting.

"So how does a writer work for an Umbrella Office?" Ada asked her. Tanis looked back at her and smiled.

"I'm writing a commission for Oswell Spencer. His memoir, actually," Tanis said. It was curious to Tanis that she genuinely could not tell if the impressed expression on Ada's face was false or not.

"Wow," Ada said, "that's quite a job to put on your resume." Tanis smiled, playing along with the current tone of the conversation.

"That's what I thought when I took the job," Tanis said, "worst case scenario it'll pay the rent."

Ada chuckled and Tanis contemplated the months Malcolm taught her how to speak. He had always made a point to have her lose her Edonian accent, saying the crassness of her voice was something he found grating on his ears. He had always told her her voice needed to be soft, seductive and breathy on cue if possible. For the first time it seemed, she was hearing the kind of voice Malcolm had expected to hear from her.

"Oh finally," Ada breathed, as if knowing what Tanis had been thinking. Tanis smiled to herself and remained still, lifting an arm to urge Ada to step on first. Ada smiled to her and stepped onto the elevator, already selecting her floor as Tanis stepped on.

"What floor," Ada asked, her finger hovering over the fourteen button.

"Eleven," Tanis said. A perfectly painted chocolate-colored nail selected the button before she stepped back. Being in closer proximity, she could make out the powdery scent of Ada's perfume. It was subtle but Tanis couldn't deny the undertone of musk that wafted to her nostrils. She could probably guess the brand, having to memorize the many Malcolm asked her to wear.

"Hold the elevator!" A voice called, both their heads lifting at the sound. Ada's finger immediately went to the "door open" button and Tanis stepped towards the opposite corner to allow the newcomer to enter.

"Oh, thank you," the man sighed with relief as he adjusted his glasses. Tanis blinked at the man, realizing she recognized him.

"What floor are you going to?" Ada asked with an ever-charming smile.

"Oh the fourteenth," he said.

"Oh good," Ada said dropping her hand.

"Frederic Downing," he said, extending his hand towards her. Tanis watched as Ada held his hand in the same overly feminine manor, earning a gullible smile from Frederic before he looked over at Tanis, as if only then noticing she was there too.

"Oh Miss Muller," he greeted. Tanis shook the hand he extended for good measure. She ignored the way his smile shrank a little as he sobered from the woman to his left. He glanced between them as he turned his back to the right behind him and smiled.

"I clearly am the luckiest man this morning," he said. A soft chuckle came from Ada and Tanis gnashed at the inside of her cheek.

"I don't know," Tanis said, "we could have kept those doors from reopening."

"I almost didn't press the button," Ada agreed as soon as Tanis finished speaking. At that Tanis couldn't help smirk.

"Oh, what a _tragedy_ ," he chuckled, turning to Ada right after. Tanis let a discreet sigh flare through her nostrils.

"I've never seen you before, Miss Wong," Frederic said, "I'm assuming you are a new employee?"

"It's my first day," Ada said to him.

"That's wonderful news," Frederic said, "Are you on the eleventh floor?"

"That would be me," Tanis said, brushing a titian curl behind her ear.

"Well then it seems I will be seeing you more often then, Miss Wong," Frederic said.

"Looks that way," Ada said.

"And when is my interview, Miss Muller?" Frederic asked, swiftly returning his attention to Tanis. Tanis looked over at him and smiled, feeling Ada's eyes on her.

"I didn't know you were married," Ada said. Tanis smiled at her, forcing back the paranoid thought lingering in the back of her mind that the woman was fishing for more information.

"I'm not," Tanis chuckled." Ada blinked, her lower lip dropping a little.

"Oh," she said, understanding.

"I mean to ring you up actually," Tanis swiftly lied, returning her attention to Frederic, "I'm finishing up on my research with Mister Muller. It turns out Spencer was very specific about the training program he introduced to new employees."

"Oh, that will be the _worst_ for you," Frederic said, turning to Ada. Adam smiled back and shrugged.

"Let's hope I'll survive," Ada said. Tanis noted the sideways glance she received from the other woman but said nothing.

"Come by my office this afternoon if you have the time," Frederic said, smiling at Tanis again. Tanis acted surprised.

"Oh, you wouldn't mind?" Tanis asked. Frederic's smile spread.

"Of course not, I'll have time around three o'clock," Frederic said. Tanis feigned humility.

"Thank you, Mister Downing, that would be an enormous help," Tanis said. Frederic smiled at her, opening his mouth to say more before the doors rolled open.

"That's my stop," Tanis said, at last looking back at Ada who smiled cordially back at her. "Congratulations on the new job."

"Thank you," Ada replied before Tanis stepped off. An unnerving itch tinged at the back of Tanis' skull as she walked towards the floor's reception desk. She'd seen the looks Ada Wong had given her before, the trained eye professionals would often give her in less domestic situations. The only problem with this was Tanis had had hunches that often left her too paranoid in domestic situations. Regardless, she couldn't afford to let Frederic's invitation distract her from what she had come for.

"How can I help you, today?" The attractive receptionist behind the desk asked.

"I'm here to interview Mister Muller," Tanis said.

"Oh yes, I'm supposed to lead you back to the conference room," she said, standing from her seat. Tanis patiently followed her across the cubicle-infested room, scanning for the intern she had interviewed beforehand. Greg Muller's office loomed at the opposite end of the room and Tanis was less than surprised to spot the young Japanese girl in the cubicle closest to Muller's door. Two privacy barriers were set up in an "L" around her cubicle, isolating her from the rest of the employees.

"You know what, I actually need to ask Miss Yoko a question or two," Tanis said to the receptionist. The girl looked back at her, glancing at Yoko and nodded, though she looked unsure.

"Oh ok, uh-sure. Uh, the conference room is right next door to Mister Muller's office," she said, gesturing to the door. Tanis smiled at her pleasantly and thanked her before approaching the Japanese girl.

"Good morning, Yoko," Tanis called, approaching the girl. Yoko looked up at her, surprised and quickly exited the window that was open on her screen. She'd been typing an email, one Tanis tabled her curiosity for.

"Hello," Yoko said timidly.

"I'm sorry to bother you, I seem to have a faulty tape in my tape recorder, could I steal from you?"

"Let me check if we have extra, wait in-"

"Oh, I'll wait right here," Tanis told her, "I'm early for my appointment with Greg anyway."

She could tell Yoko wanted to protest but simply didn't as she nodded and stood, moving towards the door left of the conference room door. As soon as Yoko vanished into what Tanis assumed was a supply room, she placed her briefcase on the desk and flipped it open. Out came the stacks of books she purchased the day before and under the desk, spines outward in plain view the books went. For good measure, Tanis placed "Childbirth and Conception" on the top of the stack and scooted them back a bit, so as to avoid Yoko discovering them right away.

A moment later she closed her briefcase and stepped back from Yoko's desk, feigning that she had still been waiting for the intern as soon as the door opened. She smiled at Yoko as soon as the girl came out of the supply room with a tape in hand.

"Here you go," she said, holding the tape out to Tanis at arm's length.

"Thank you so much," Tanis said breathlessly.

"Miss Muller," a voice called. Tanis glanced over her shoulder and smiled brightly when she saw Greg approaching them. "My receptionist told me you had just come in."

"Hello," Tanis greeted, "Your wonderful intern was just getting me a tape. The film sadly tore on mine."

"I'm glad she helped you," Greg said, looking at Yoko pointedly. Tanis looked away the moment she saw Greg had spotted the books.

"So conference room," she said, turning on her heels.

"I have one matter to discuss with Yoko, but I'll be right there," he said. Tanis smiled back at him pleasantly and walked directly for the door of the conference room, slowly closing the door behind her at the first signs of hissing coming from the man. She dropped her briefcase next to the door, wedging the strap beneath the doorframe as she took out her notebook and her floppy disk, dropping the tape on the table. Thankfully as requested, a computer and printer had been brought into the conference room. Considering she had received the information in her pocket, Alec had obviously not failed in bugging this computer.

A notecard with a guest login had been taped to the desk for her convenience. Instead Tanis pulled the piece of paper from her pocket and read its contents.

Employee ID: Alexandrine Spencer

Password: Uco013

The umbrella logo appeared on the screen again before a desktop appeared. A series of logos littered the screen, the mailbox being the first that caught Tanis' attention. The other program logos involved the pixilated pictures of a printer, a trash bin and another Umbrella logo.

Tanis stuck her floppy disk in the computer and glanced at the door before opening Alex's email. She had precious little time, but copying emails would be where she started. Three emails in the inbox, two in the outbox and one deleted. Tanis clicked on the message that first caught her eye.

The message was titled: "Secondary Check on Tanis Muller."

To: AlexSpencer

From: HUNK

Subject: Secondary Check on TANIS MULLER

This email is regarding your earlier request. I checked the validity of the documents you sent regarding subject TANIS MULLER. The validity of the documents checked out on all counts. At present I deem the subject's identity to be sincere and free of all suspicion from your earlier inquiry.

We are still working on our end to locate the leak you presented earlier. You will be notified immediately should I find anything. Otherwise, continue to send me suspects to screen and we'll continue this process of elimination.

HUNK

To: AlexSpencer

From: LindaBaldwin

Subject: Umbrella Executive Training Center

Good evening ma'am. I'm sorry to have to bother you with such an irritating matter but I wanted to inform you that some of my employees have begun to log their work in at the abandoned Umbrella Executive Training Center, (the one with the church in the woods outside Raccoon City) without authorization. I've tried to advise my employees against this course of action but ever since Monica was transferred to my division I've had trouble keeping my employees in line. Fortunately for us all, with your help I will be able to restore order should you provide disciplinary action for her insubordination.

Thank you for the time you've spent on the situation. I eagerly await a resolution to this matter.

Linda Baldwin

Tanis stared at the email for a moment before clicking on the last one, glancing at the door briefly and daring to copy one more. It would be the first thing Alec would need to look into.

To: AlexSpencer

From: WilliamBirkin

Subject: Make it Go Away!

We're going on weeks here. My research can't afford anymore interruptions. This is as ridiculous a distraction as the damn United Nations outlawing research on Ebola! Did I not stress to you that a buyer stupidly approached me about my project with knowledge they _shouldn't_ have known? I can't even ask for assistance now because I don't know which of my employees have the sticky fingers.

I can't work under these circumstances, _FIX THIS Alex!'_

William

Tanis stared at the screen. The United Nations? So, through the Umbrella Corporation, William Birkin was human trafficking test subjects for illegal research of Ebola? To what end? Bioarganic Warfare? Tanis glanced at the door again before opening the outbox. She would minimize the window and make up an excuse to stay in the conference room after her business with Greg was concluded.

Sure enough, the door opened and Greg breathlessly entered.

"I'm sorry about the delay," Greg said. Tanis smiled at him and shook her head.

"No worries, let's begin," Tanis said, grabbing her notebook from the desk.

 ***DF** *

"I'll be as quick as I can to get out of your hair," Tanis said, placing her fingers on the keyboard. Greg smiled at her tenderly and shook his head.

"Miss Muller, I set up this office for _your_ use, no one will disturb you," he said before excusing himself. Tanis sighed with relief and quickly reopened Alex's email. No new messages had been received so she continued.

To: WilliamBirkin

From: AlexSpencer

Subject: Make it Go Away!

Don't waste my time with your temper tantrums, William. I'm isolating your rat as we speak, and let's not forget who was careless enough to not screen every single one of his employees? The organization has sent me one of their best, so try your best not to expose her. Which means, in case your insignificant mind can't comprehend it, you need to tell your wife your spy will be going by the name, "Ada Wong." She's set to be hired as your wife's subordinate by the end of next week. Don't mess this up.

Alexandrine Spencer

Tanis gnashed at the inside of her cheek as she leaned back in her seat. Her instincts had never had a mathematical success rate, as she randomly had been right and wrong about things before, but she was unnerved that her instincts had been right this time. This was the woman who would be looking for Alec. Then the thought occurred to her, if Alex had already found him, why involve this woman at all? Tanis assumed this meant the woman would also be looking for whoever was attempting to sell William's research. Tanis frowned a little. This meant she would have less time to find this person before Ada did.

Tanis let out another sigh and clicked on the deleted email, eyes staring at the title.

To: AlexSpencer

From:

Subject: Alex Spencer - Paternity Test Results

Dear Miss Spencer,

This email is to inform you that your paternity test results have arrived. For your convenience, we have provided the requested documents on a floppy disk ready for you to pick up. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to call our office number at any time between our weekly hours of 10:00 am to 5:00 pm.

Sincerely,

Dr. Carolyn Hamilton

Tanis's mind burned with questions as she exited the email, eyes resting on the pixilated picture of the printer. She didn't have the aforementioned floppy disk but she remembered Albert's comment on Umbrella's "cutting edge" technology. Alex could access her terminal from any computer…did Umbrella possess the beta for accessing documents as well? She reopened the deleted email and read the date it arrived.

The email had arrived yesterday.

Tanis clicked the printer and blinked at the window that opened. "Printing latest Print Job," the window read. Tanis glanced at the printer, grabbing the first faced-down page and stared at the page.

 **DNA TEST REPORT**

 **For Personal Knowledge Only**

Just beneath the title the words, " **Child** : Alex," **Alleged FATHER** : Oswell. Tanis scanned the percentages that scrolled vertically down the pages, understanding most of the date she examined. She glanced up at the printer briefly, watching page after page print out. Were paternity reports _always_ this long? Tanis sighed and resumed examining the page in her hand, seeing two very distinct percentages above a short paragraph of information.

 **Combined Paternity Index: 0 Probability of Paternity: 0%**

The alleged father is excluded as the biological father of the tested child. This conclusion is based on the non-matching alleles observed at the loci listed above with a PI equal to 0. The alleged father lacks the genetic markers that must be contributed to the child by the biological father. The probability of paternity is 0%.

Tanis grabbed the rest of the papers, finding the exact same probability but found they were different reports, with different children's names.

William, Miles, Marco, Laura, Ken, Jonah, Irma, Hiro, Hans, Felicia, Derek. Tanis paused at the last paper in the stack, staring at the name on the last report.

Albert.

For a long moment, Tanis sat there staring at the paternity tests, her brain wracking to work out what she had just found. The last name, she decided had to have been a coincidence. Why compare all of these people? They had to have been connected somehow. Alex had tested each and every one of these people as one of Spencer's children. Why? Who _were_ these people? Tanis stared wordlessly at the report with the name "Albert" on it. Not Albert Wesker, that wouldn't make any sense. Tanis glanced at the clock on the opposite wall of the conference room. It was two-thirty, she wouldn't have much time before going to the fourteenth floor…and seeing Ada again while doing so.

Finding the purpose of this paternity test she would have to table for another day. Quickly, Tanis logged off the computer, shut it off completely and stuffed everything into her briefcase, the paternity tests going in first.


	16. Conspiracy

If there was _anything_ he could credit Tanis with, it was her consistency. Sure enough, as she had promised, an envelope with his name on it had been left for him at the front desk. He strode from the desk to the elevators, mashing the button with his thumb and tore open the envelope. He slipped the sheet of paper from within the envelopes contents and unfolded it, reading the words: "Eleventh floor conference room," above a message written in her equally terrible handwriting: "Excuse: security check on conference room computer. Unrecognized activity came from this computer."

Albert crumpled the papers and tossed them in the trash bin that stood between the elevator doors. He forced himself not to scoff in the presence of lesser employees that had gathered for the elevators. As if he had to explain himself to _anyone_. He dared any of the employees of William's building to deny him anything he asked for. The elevator doors rolled open and he stepped on, smirking a little when no employee standing in the lobby stepped forward to join him. They all knew better.

He waited patiently as he watched the numbers of indicated floors illuminate as the elevator climbed. His mind obsessed over the possibilities of what he would find. He could perhaps grant Tanis a _little_ more credit when it came to this boon he had gained. The shrewd woman's ability to provide results he actually wanted was refreshing. Maintaining her focus on what he needed her to would be the next step, after getting a better idea of what Spencer was up to.

The doors rolled open and Albert stepped off, slipping a hand into the pocket of his blazer. The young receptionist looked up at him and opened her red painted lips to speak, but stopped when she clearly recognized him. They all knew better.

In the corners of his eyes he could see heads turn his way in the symphony of ringing phones and fingers typing at keyboards, but not one voice was heard. He entered the conference room and pulled the blinds. No disruptions, he needed to look into Spencer's activity. Now.

The first program Albert attempted to open was Alex's Umbrella terminal. He had immediately clicked the Umbrella logo on the screen but frowned when he was prompted with a secondary log in. He attempted the same he had just typed but was hardly surprised when he had been rejected.

Alex was no fool, he had gathered that much. He would have to find a way to get into her terminal one way or the other. For now, he could at least search through her emails.

He scanned the mundane employee complaints and a secondary security check on Tanis, taking note that H.U.N.K. had become more or less involved. He found mention of the spy named Ada Wong who had been sent for William's sake. He would have to take care in how he would intervene with this situation. His interest peaked a little at an email concerning a paternity test but brushed passed investigating it further. It was beneath him to indulge in any gossip of whether Spencer had fathered the insufferable woman.

He scrolled down the page until he was satisfied the only emails worth his attention were the most recent ones.

To: AlexSpencer

From:

Subject: Bonjour!

I was informed this morning that Mademoiselle Wong arrived at her temporary housing in the middle of the night. I apologize for the delay in her arrival. I tried to redirect one of my cruise ships to her location, but the mademoiselle insisted upon stowing away on the nearest tanker.

She should be reporting in for work this day. I have a representative of The Organization at my disposal at any time should you have concerns or if the mademoiselle does not meet your expectations.

I have also compiled all of the shipping logs you've asked me for, I only await word on where you would like them to be delivered. Alternatively, please let me know if you would like to meet and I can escape my office to do so. There's a lovely new café near the police station I've been dying to try!

I wish we could meet, actually, as it occurs to me that you previously mentioned your suspicion in certain warehouse workers in the facilities. Do any of them report to my ports outside Raccoon City? You won't hut my feelings, mon ami, if the leak is coming from my end.

I grant you my full cooperation if you need to send H.U.N.K. and his créatures to inspect my offices.

Jusqu'à la prochain fois

Minnette

Albert scanned the email a second time, specifically the email's sender. This was his supplier. So Alex was already consorting with his and William's supplier to try and find the leak. He considered alternatives of acquiring the same logs Alex would be receiving and simply undergoing the investigation himself, but of course that would a distraction. He had Spencer to worry about first.

To: AlexSpencer

From: AdaWong

Subject: Prerequisites

Good morning Miss Spencer. As of 9:00am this morning I have reported for duty and am currently on location. Before we can begin, please be aware that I expect the following prerequisites for my services to be met:

Payment must be delivered by tomorrow morning via the dead-drop we discussed, no later than 7:00am

Once payment is received, from the very same dead-drop, a parcel will be left for your convenience.

Please take time to memorize the contents of the parcel and dispose of it accordingly. Our communication will depend upon your memorization of these contents. Be advised that most, if not all, of our communication will occur through dead drops as emails are too prone to hacking.

Should dead-drops be compromised in any way, measures will be taken to ensure the following:

The circumstances of a dead-drop being compromised will be assessed to avoid any potential repeat of compromise.

You will be alerted to new dead-drop locations through the methods I have previously mentioned.

Further communication will be cut until payment is received.

Ada Wong

Albert leaned back in his seat and regarded the email. This…person was thorough and seemingly had their understanding of espionage but and email…it was such an amateur way to approach a client. Even Tanis' approach had been far more professional. He found the email as fascinating as it was perplexing. Alex was the head of Umbrella's Intelligence Division. She had to be aware of the amateur she had just been sent.

Albert dragged his attention from the email and moved onto the next, he could always contemplate this later.

To: AlexSpencer

From: OswellSpencer

Subject: The Master is Not Pleased

I'm sure, Alexandrine, you can imagine why the Master is not pleased. I implore you hurry your efforts to find this leak in the company, the Master cannot be disrupted once the writer accepts our invitation to stay at the mansion for the commission.

It has been long since the Master has looked forward to something for his own enjoyment. I will not tolerate any distractions.

I demand that you only ever update the Master with favorable news, I'm far too busy preparing this old house for the writer's arrival. Especially since we have an upcoming trip to London, and I have to arrange the appropriate help to tend to the writer's needs.

Hurry for your father's sake!

Patrick

Albert stared at the screen, his teeth gritting. Tanis occupying _any_ space above his facility was one thing, but now she was going to be unattended? Why was Spencer going to London? What possessed the old fool to decide to take off now of all times? Where was he going? Was he _really_ leaving during the potential threat of a rat in his company?

A sigh flared through Albert's nostrils and he lifted his shades to pinch the bridge of his nose. Here was yet _another_ matter he was going to have to tend to.

To: OswellSpencer

From: AlexSpencer

Subject: The Master is Not Pleased

What I can imagine is how everyone tires of your meddling, Patrick. Father will simply have to be patient. Your insignificant demands are a distraction and are not welcome.

Was it your idea or father's to let that writer be alone in the mansion? I don't care that father received both copies of her screening, I don't trust the insect and neither should either of you. It seems I will have to directly intervene on the situation, should things go poorly.

Perhaps we should bring Lisa into the situation? She provides such dependable insight in situations where I seem to be the only one with sense.

Alexandrine

For a second time, Albert stared dumbfounded at the screen. Alex knew about Lisa. Alex _knew_ about Lisa? The very foundation of William's research began because of their research through Lisa…did that also mean Alex knew about William's research?

It seemed Spencer's daughter was much more informed than he had originally anticipated. He'd always assumed her role as the head of Umbrella's Intelligence Division had been superficial. It almost cost him to underestimate her again. Did this woman know about his Tyrant as well?

He sat up a little in his seat, glaring at the email. Then there was the matter of Spencer stupidly allowing _Tanis_ to remain alone in his mansion. What exactly did Patrick mean by "the appropriate help?"

Albert practically shuttered at the thought of Tanis living above his head. Tanis all alone in the mansion several stories above his head. How closely would he have to monitor her activity? How was he going to prevent her from exploring the cursed place while he worked? How was he going to explain any of this to William?

A sigh flared through Albert's nostrils as he logged off of the computer, everything else he could access proving seemingly useless. First, he would deal with the spy Alexandrine hired. Then he'd deal with his _own_ infuriating hired help.

He swung open the conference room door and glided across the room. People scuttled out of his way as he drew near. He passed the reception desk and pushed the call button for the elevator. Several excruciatingly quiet moments later, the doors rolled open and Albert lingered a moment in the doorway. He stared at Tanis who stared back at him for a moment before smiling.

"Good morning." She said. He stepped on in silence and reached to press the button for the fourteenth floor, pausing again when it was already illuminated. He stepped back, standing shoulder to shoulder with Tanis. He didn't look at her.

"You don't have clearance for this floor." He said.

"I do when I'm invited." She said. He looked at her, seeing her watching him. He gritted his teeth. _Who_ invited her to this floor?

"I still disagree and once there is more time, I will find out how you are here." He gave Tanis a sideways glance and paused when she laughed. He thought his words had been free of any ounce of sarcasm. He was about to assert himself when the sound of her laughter gave him pause. It was like the curling of sound, a bouncing chime that passed her lips and reverberated in his eardrum like a pleasant tickle. Astounding that this woman had one less appalling quality.

"I passed a few warehouse workers talking in the hallway today, evidently a 'Minnette Leclaire' oversees Umbrella's shipping and receiving. She's been screening employees for a couple of weeks now." Tanis tugged thoughtfully at a titian curl by her ear as she spoke.

Albert watched the little habit of her long finger twirling the lock as he listened.

"A noteworthy observation." He nodded in agreement, though the gesture was mostly pretense. He already rhought on the deeper implications and contemplated a need to look into this Minnette woman's activity. It helped in its small way that Tanis had been perceptive enough to reach the same conclusion with such little resources at her disposal. It would prove more useful should he need to use the woman to identify the rat.

The unfortunate truth was that his supplier would recognize him. Alexandrine would also be alerted to the fact if he simply strolled into Minnette's office demanding the same information she had. The unfortunate truth was, he would have to consider putting Tanis to the task.

"These screenings could be a worthwhile clue for our investigation. This issue will have my _personal_ attention, of course." He looked directly at her and Tanis looked back at him.

To his surprise, she nodded in agreement.

"Whether the company itself is aware of the trafficking ring or not, at this point, is irrelevant. I'm going to assume we agree that one of the warehouse workers has to be answering to someone."

"A possibility." He said, "We could be making progress, finally. Making the perfect time for your roommate, the warehouse worker, to have a screening perhaps. Wouldn't you say?"

Their eyes met again and she smiled back at him. There was a clever twinkle in her copper-colored eyes Albert couldn't quite place as clever or defiant. Regardless, he needed to redirect her focus. He could admit he was pleased with himself on the matter of Tanis being convinced of his fake trafficking conspiracy. He was far from thrilled that this warehouse business placed her closer to William than he would have liked, but there was the silver lining that if she did find something, she would associate it with the fantasy he constructed for her. The risk of her discovering any implications of Umbrella's true nature had lessened significantly as a result, and he was proud to realize he had just discovered how to rein the woman in.

"I invite you to do so. I've screened him before moving in with him. I didn't find anything incriminating but I noticed warehouse workers have to punch in to work. If you could get me those logs we could see my roommate's arrival times and see if his schedule is matching our ring member's."

Albert regarded her for a moment, not simply for the fact that his attempt to jab at her poor choice in a roommate didn't land. Though he made a mental note to not bother attempting humor with this woman again in the future. His interest instead was in the inclusionary nature of her words. It seemed Tanis might have been developing more trust in him. Not enough to give him the actual name of her roommate, but still, it was worth noting.

He had more to say, but unfortunately the elevator had come to a stop and he gestured for Tanis to step off first.

"After you." He said with a genuine smile. She adjusted the purse on her shoulder and smiled back, gliding confidently past the elevator doors. He stepped off quietly, watching curios heads of lab coat-clad individuals' heads turn with curiosity. He made a mental note of keeping an eye on her as she moved. He was curious about who had invited her onto such an exclusionary floor.

William's staff parted for him as he ventured down the long hallway and Tanis glided past reception, the woman seated behind the desk clearly recognizing her. She'd been up here before. Albert slowed, slipping a hand into the pocket of his blazer as he watched her veer left into the hallway left of reception—the hallway that led directly to William's office.

A sigh flared through Albert's nostrils and he stepped after her. Evidently further intervention was needed.

"Well I have great fortune this morning." A voice said from his right. Albert stopped in his pursuit and glanced to his right, freezing when he saw Alexandrine staring back at him. The white-clad woman smiled a foxlike smile at him with a manila folder hugged to her chest. "I hardly expected to be graced with your presence here."

What was she doing here?

"Of course," he swiftly replied, "However, I had pressing business in this area. An old college flame was passing by." He caught the faintest hint of Alexandrine's smile shrinking as she blinked at him.

"Oh I see," she said, "I'm at your disposal, should you need any further rescuing."

Albert forced back an impatient sigh. Tanis' little field trip would have to go uninterrupted one last time.


	17. Seven Minutes

It took every amount of Tanis' self-control not to look at the closed door to William Birkin's office. She continued down the hall to Frederic Downing's office, forcing herself to keep her eyes on his hung-open door. She slowed as she lifted her knuckles to the door, rapping softly on the smooth surface. She waited for a verbal invitation but instead took a step back when the door flew open.

For a split second, Tanis found herself staring at William Birkin.

William gave her an incredulous look; his hand remained on the door handle. "The writer is on my floor."

"I'm sorry-" Tanis began to say.

"Oh it's my fault, sir," Frederic said, standing from his desk. "I discovered poor Miss Muller's wallet in the lobby. She was smart enough to leave a number within its contents for me to call. I couldn't step away from work so I invited her up to come and claim it." Frederic held up a black leather wallet to support his lie.

William turned to him and nodded absently. A tight smile spread across his lips as he looked back at Tanis. "Ah, I see. Excuse my rudeness, we have a deadline today."

"I'll be in and out," Tanis said to him.

"And I'll be out of the office, all day," Birkin said this over his shoulder.

"Of course, sir. I'll arrange the sample delivery this evening." Frederic told him.

Tanis stepped aside for William to walk by. Her eyes lingered on the door to his office that remained closed before she entered Frederic's office. Frederic's lie hadn't left the front of her mind.

"Thank you," she said, "I take it my interview was ill-timed?" Tanis said, feigning ignorance as Frederic stepped around her to close the door to his office.

"Not at all, Mister Birkin is simply a little, private. I really should have done a better job of coordinating our business."

"I hope then, that he's gullible. Otherwise, you'll get in trouble for that little fib." Tanis said, motioning to the black leather wallet on the desk.

Frederic chuckled and lifted it from the desk, slipping it into his drawer.

Tanis couldn't help but notice the wallet's contents were empty.

"I figured the excuse of an abandoned pager would be less important than a wallet," Frederic said, lifting the plastic blue device from the very same draw the decoy wallet vanished from.

Tanis smiled and accepted the device once it was held out to her. The device was real, as real as her porously leaving it behind in order to linger in the lobby pretending to be in desperate need of a map of Raccoon City.

"That's embarrassing." She said. "I'm sorry for the bother."

"On the contrary, I got an excuse to take my mind off of a dull day of work."

"I'll let myself out," Tanis said as she slipped the pager onto her belt. She was eager to see if she could manage to slip into Birkin's office.

"Actually, I had a request if you had the time," Frederic said, standing from his seat again.

Tanis quirked a brow at him and nodded slowly.

"Oh, of course." She said.

"I just do a bit of charity work on the side and since you're a writer I was hoping you could give me some advice. " he said.

"Pertaining to?"

"I hired a reporter named Ben Bertolucci to write an article about the charity work the Umbrella Corporation does for the Raccoon City Police. I invested a sum of my own money into the reconstruction of the art gallery that is being converted into a police station. Only, Mister Bertolucci seems to be convinced some manner of conspiracy is occurring."

Imagine that. Then again, if there was anything incriminating she needed to be aware of.

"Oh no," Tanis said. "I'm assuming you didn't do your research on him."

"You can imagine how this may affect my work and anyone else who's invested in the charity."

"One reporter has this much sway over a company?" Tanis asked.

"He's very popular, always reporting the truth and often uncovering corruption in the city. I admired him for it."

"So you hired him to report on the company's charity."

Frederic shrugged his shoulders.

"I still deeply respect the man, I love his stories, but I'm afraid he's become a bit lost in his crusade."

Tanis tucked a titian curl behind her ear. "I'm assuming this article hasn't been published yet."

"No, thankfully. I'm wondering if you perhaps had a suggestion of how I could keep this article from manifesting."

By hacking his computer, by acquiring the overly expensive lawyer you could clearly afford, this list goes on.

"Do you have a proof of the article?" Tanis asked.

Frederic blinked at this. "I do in fact."

"Ok, so you're sure he's intending to publish slander rather than just being crass."

"Unfortunately so." Frederic ran a hand through his hair.

"If it isn't too imposing, may I take a look at it? I, of course, could do this on my own time. If the language is too blatantly aggressive or clearly violates what you commissioned, you could get the entire thing dismissed and render it 'unpublishable.'"

"Oh, a trained eye. Thank you, Miss Muller! You really wouldn't mind taking a look?" A look of genuine surprise crossed Frederic's face as he said this.

Tanis managed a patient smile.

"It'd be my pleasure. If there's anything I detest more, it's someone using slander to get ahead in their career." She slipped a hand into her briefcase and pulled a floppy disk, not the one she had used on the eleventh floor, and held it out to Frederic.

"I couldn't agree more," Frederic said, taking the disk. "Thank you so much. It will be wonderful having a professional opinion on the matter."

"My pleasure," Tanis said, scanning the surface of Frederic's desk as she waited. Her eyes fell on white marble chess piece sitting by Frederic's keyboard. It was an elegantly carved knight piece, the head of the stallion reared back rather than hung with its little mouth open mid-cry.

"You like chess?" Tanis asked in the fury of Frederic's clicking.

"Oh, I actually found that at an art festival. In February, Raccoon City has one at the university. I happened to be strolling by and found a student who had carved an entire set."

"It's very nice," Tanis said with a smile.

"It is, and you are so very nice for offering me this favor." Frederic held out the floppy disk to her. "Do let me know how I can make it up to you in the future."

Tanis accepted it. "Will do. I can reach you on your card, correct?"

Frederic glanced at her hip. "Actually, I hope you don't mind but I went ahead and copied down the pager of your number. Far be it from my I tie up your line."

Tanis reached up a hand for the device and nodded, feigning enthusiasm.

"Oh, that would be better." Tanis slipped the floppy disk back into her case and swiftly slipped it onto her shoulder.

"Allow me to show you out," Frederic said, standing at once from behind his desk.

Tanis' teeth smashed together.

Before Frederic could completely walk around his desk, they both turned their heads at the sound of a knock on the door.

"Come in," Frederic called.

Tanis stepped back to allow the door to open and frowned when she found herself staring at Albert.

"Oh, Mister Wesker. Is everything alright?" Frederic greeted.

Tanis shifted on her feet when Albert looked directly at her from behind his shades.

"Miss Spencer has requested your presence. I'm afraid all visitors will need to be escorted out." He said.

"I was just on my way out," Tanis said, smiling pleasantly at him. Before looking back at Frederic.

Frederic smiled at her again. "I'll be eagerly waiting to hear from you, Miss Muller.

Tanis glided past Albert, intending to fall into step with Frederic when Albert suddenly grabbed her arm. As discretely as she could manage, she stopped and watched the man leave. Her eyes immediately went to William Birkin's office door.

"I'll escort you out, Miss Muller." Albert released her arm.

"Lead the way." She said.

For a moment, Albert looked at her expectantly before walking ahead of her in the particularly empty hallway.

As soon as he took his first step, Tanis slipped her hand into the rear pocket of her briefcase, slipping out the key she'd acquired from William in Spencer's mansion. She stepped up to the door, never turning away from Albert and slipped the key into the lock.

It was worth trying.

She turned the key in the lock and froze when she heard the audible click sound from the door. She watched as Albert came to an immediate stop, having heard the exact same sound.

A mischievous tickled at the base of her throat as her eyes flickered back to Albert. As he turned his head Tanis pushed the door open and let herself in.

"Tanis." She heard Albert call after her. She was tempted to lock the door behind her again but didn't bother.

William's office was surprisingly barren. A desk and a computer stood at the center of the room with the customary pair of guest seats facing them. Bookshelves, empty spare a few books lined the walls. Had Tanis blankly selected an office, she would have assumed she wandered into an office spare of an employee.

She walked around the desk to the computer, spotting a single picture of William and Annette Birkin smiling back at her. Annette held a chubby baby in a bundle.

Tanis dropped her briefcase on the surface of the desk and flipped open her briefcase, unzipping another pocket and retrieving a green ink pen. She snapped her briefcase shut as the office door flew open. She doubted William would notice the cheap-looking pen was bugged.

"What are you doing?" Albert practically demanded.

"He uses green ink pens." Tanis held up the bugged pen. "Who uses green-ink pens?"

Albert shook his head with disbelief at her as he closed the door behind him. Tanis had to force herself not to chuckle. Both the expression on his face, and the deceptive writing utensil that was pinched between her fingers urged a tickle in her chest.

"Happy people, who spend too much time worrying about Christmas? Who cares?"

The absurd question earned a genuine laugh from her.

"What reason do you have for breaking into William Birkin's office?"

"Ten minutes to let me prove, for myself, that he's clean." She said, flicking the bugged pen between her fingers.

"Unacceptable." He held his ground, folding his arms across his chest. "You have no idea what you are looking for or much less confidence there is anything to find at all."

It wasn't untrue, but the bug remotely recording William Birkin's conversations over a few days would remedy that problem.

"Nine minutes then." She couldn't help the spread of her smile. She was genuinely enjoying herself, an odd thing for her. She wasn't even sure why she was behaving the way she was, but the thrill of it made her heart pound in her chest. The feeling was intensified when Albert didn't respond right away.

"No. You cannot seriously expect me to budge over sixty seconds, can you?"

Oh, she could. She intended to get her way.

"Eight minutes."

Albert lifted his head a little, his brow quirked.

"Miss Muller you're like a dog with a rubber bone letting a real one possibly slip away."

Tanis looked down and smiled. She rolled the pen in her hands a couple of times before she looked up at him again. There was something about this particular expression Malcolm had liked…Alec as well. Evidently, it was adorable. More importantly, it was what she used to get what she wanted.

"Seven." She said. "Seven minutes then. You can look through everything before I do."

Albert just stared at her. It took everything in her not to giggle like a schoolgirl.

"Six minutes and I will be taking the time, Miss Muller."

"Oh thank you, Mister Wesker." She said, surprised she only partially feigned the elation she felt.

"Indeed," Albert said, adjusting the shades on the bridge of his nose. "Now put the green pen down and get on with it."

Tanis' heart hammered in her chest as she opened the desk drawer again, and slipped the bugged pen inside. She kept her eyes lowered, but could have sworn she caught the slightest hint of a smirk on his face. She felt her ears prickle with heat as she opened another drawer of William's desk and stepped aside for Albert to inspect the contents.

Albert strolled over silently, unfolding his arms as he did.

Tanis had to keep herself from chuckling at the absurdity of Albert actually agreeing to this little inspection. It was nonsense and would take them twice as long. The fact that he had even entertained the idea gave her an odd sense of hope. One a small part of her was humiliated by.

She watched with amusement as Albert actually sifted through various office supplies and clutter. She knelt down next to the drawer, hugging her knees as she watched him. She'd already figured there was nothing of interest in the drawer.

Tanis' eyes drifted to Albert's wrist, spotting a midnight black and silver TagHeuer watch strapped around his wrist. Elegant, sleek and an extremely expensive Swiss wristwatch. Malcolm had chastised the extravagance. Tanis found it sexy.

She blinked when Albert's hand lifted from the drawer and he looked at her expectantly.

"Next drawer." She said.

"No." He retorted.

"You can't go back on your word." She swatted at his arm playfully and partially regretted it as soon as she did. The gesture was unlike her.

"You expect me to search every drawer for you?"

"It's what you agreed to."

Albert pressed his lips together, taking a step back from the desk to stare fully at her.

"You're running out of time, Miss Muller."

"Fine," she said, closing the drawer. "The filing cabinet in the corner, then."

"Absolutely not."

Tanis stood upright and walked over to it anyway, grabbing at the handle and pulling. The drawer didn't budge.

At this, Albert actually chuckled. "Well, it seems Birkin's common sense has ended your little investigation."

The sound of Albert's chuckle bounced around her cranium. Tanis waited to turn her head, forcing the gleeful grin on her face to form a convincing frown. "Help me find the key."

"No." He smirked at her triumphantly.

"You agreed—"

"To permit you time. I never agreed to provide you with any assistance."

Tanis lowered her eyes again as his smirk spread. She licked her lips, willing them not to betray her as she tugged at the locked drawer again, enough for the drawer to rattle audibly.

"Five minutes, Miss Tanis."

Tanis turned away from him, biting at the corner of her lips to keep herself from smiling. It was embarrassing how easily she'd allowed herself to be swept up in her…what was this? She was unprofessionally flirting with an employer who was probably as guilty as the people he thought to expose. Maybe retirement had driven her mad. Or at least careless enough o not care.

Tanis refocused on the drawer. Getting into the file cabinet was meaningless at this point. Recorded confessions would be sufficient. She could also break into the office building in the middle of the night. As a warehouse worker, Alec probably had keys they trusted him enough with.

"Four minutes," Albert said.

Tanis reached for the drawer below the locked on. She was thrilled when it opened, and disappointed when it was empty. Albert chuckled and she moved on, the last drawer she stepped aside for.

A more serious expression formed on Albert's face and he stepped forward. Tanis didn't bother with another step back as he inspected the contents. Or rather, single content.

Albert's gaze was fixed on a clipboard loaded with blue-tinted reports.

Tanis forced herself to look at them as well. Her mouth watered in response to a musk that seemingly radiated from him.

Albert Wesker wore cologne.

Subtle, a hint of leather, a splash of mint and spiced with a soul. That, she decided, had been the root of her behavior. It had been so long since she'd encountered—

"Two minutes." Albert stepped back.

Tanis blinked and lifted the clipboard, flipping through a dated manifesto. Nothing particularly interesting could be found as she flipped through the pages, save for the repeated listings that read:

DATE: 28-OCTOBER-1989 DESCRIPTION: STAIRWAY OF THE SUN ORIGIN COUNTRY: AFRICA

"Admit your defeat?" Albert asked as she replaced the lone clipboard in its drawer. "You have sixty seconds."

She had much more time than that. She smiled as she tucked a titian curl behind her ear and looked at Albert. A part of her adored the fact that he thought he'd bested her. A part of her loved the fact that he had no idea how wrong he was.

She nodded. "You win."

He smirked and folded his arms across his chest. "A pity. I trust you won't be wasting any more of our time with this then?"

Tanis pointed her thumb at the filing cabinet. "Of course not. For all, I know every person reported missing in this city could be there."

She inwardly reveled at the fact that his smirk shrank a size.

"We're done here, Miss Tanis."

As far as he knew, anyway. Tanis lifted her hands in surrender and retrieved her briefcase.

"Allow me to escort you out." He said, opening the door for her.

"You must be terribly busy. Don't let me keep you." Tanis said.

Albert kept his eyes forward as he walked alongside her.

"Escorting nosy, over-reaching book writers is indeed part of my work. They require my immediate attention."

Albert's playful tone left Tanis grinning. She hadn't been too distracted, however, but the fact that he was choosing to remain at her side. Canoodling aside, she hadn't forgotten where they were.

"Are you hiding something from me, Mister Wesker?" She asked, her eyes scanning the faces they passed in the hallway.

"Yes, I'm afraid I may be."

Tanis allowed herself the moment to become more serious.

They passed the receptionist's desk and headed for the elevator.

Tanis debated turning her head when she realized she hadn't noticed anything particularly strange.

"I do not think your shoes compliment your outfit as you hoped. They look…tacky, my dear." Albert pressed the elevator's call button, looking back at her a moment later.

She blinked a couple of times, dumbfounded by the comment. He'd tricked her.

"If memory serves, you were here to interview Greg Muller. Who was the man who invited you here?" Albert said.

Tanis switched her briefcase from one hand to the other, squinting curiously at Albert. She bit her bottom lip a little, deciding Albert's uncharacteristic teasing was more important.

"Would it worry you if I refused to answer that?" She'd laced a question like this before to get a rise out of Malcolm.

Albert's jaw set a little before he smirked at her.

"I worry very little. I assess and I decide."

"Oh?" Tanis asked, fighting another smirk.

"This man, Downing, is a quiet company man. Not the type to bring young attractive writers behind closed doors."

Attractive?

"Interesting," Tanis couldn't help but smile now. "Because he did invite me. I was continuing with the list of people you gave me and I happened to him."

"I see, Miss Muller." Albert's smirk didn't leave his face.

Before Tanis could say another word, the elevator chimed behind him. She pressed her lips together as she looked up at the illuminated panel above the doors before they rolled open.

Albert's smirk spread a little more with triumph as he stepped aside for her to step on.

Tanis was about to allow a chuckle before her eyes met a pair from the interior of the elevator. She sobered when she found herself staring face to face with Alexandrine Spencer. She stood up a little straighter and smiled at the woman.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked pointedly.

Tanis didn't dare take her eyes off Alexandrine's, but she could have sworn she had seen Albert jump.

She opened her mouth to answer but Albert spoke first.

"We were looking for you, actually." He said.

Alexandrine's icy stare moved to Albert.

Tanis was taken aback by how smoothly the woman's face brightened.

"Had a question or two about your father, but I can always schedule." Tanis shrugged, feeling her cheeks burn.

"You'll have to." Alex strode past her, her chin lifting as she did.

Tanis didn't look at her as she stepped onto the elevator, relieved when Albert stepped on after her.

For a moment they were silent before Tanis slipped her face into her hand and burst into a fit of laughter.


	18. Pretense

There was just something about the way Tanis attempted to saunter off after their exiting the building that left Albert dumbfounded. After everything that had just transpired in the building behind them, where did she _think_ she was going?

Albert withheld a scoff and marched up after her, taking hold of Tanis' forearm.

Her entire body rocked forward at the sudden pull, clearly unprepared for the restraint. She turned her head to look back at him and Albert expected to be faced with an irritated expression.

The very idea annoyed him. As if he would have to justify his actions to the very person he was paying.

Instead, Tanis just blinked at him curiously.

Albert stared back at her for the briefest moment, surprised by the genuinely surprised expression on her face…and the distinctly hard knot he felt beneath the skin of her inner arm. He let go of her as soon as her eyes lowered to his hand.

"Was there something you needed?" She asked, no evidence of irritation or the surprise she wore on her face in her tone.

"Answers," Albert said, recovering. "You shouldn't have been wandering around unattended. Nor should you have made it up there to begin with."

It wasn't any less dumbfounding how she had managed to get up to the fourteenth floor. 'She'd been invited' she had said. He was patient, though admittedly uncomfortable as Tanis' tawny-colored eyes searched his face for…something. After a moment of silence, one that was probably much briefer than it had actually felt, a submissive look worked its way into her expression.

Tanis smiled an uncharacteristically curly smile, she lifted a finger to fidget with a titian curl—the one he'd come to notice would untamable catch on the corner of her eyelashes.

"I have a craving for tiramisu. There's a bakery near here I want to try." Her eyes flicked to their right as a suited man walked by with his briefcase, regarding them curiously as he walked by.

Albert could not help but notice the man's eyes lower towards Tanis' hips as he continued on. He understood though, ignoring that his eyes had wandered a little as well as Tanis took a step back, inviting him to follow. They were in the open, in the public eye. There'd be nothing to discuss outside of privacy.

At first, he moved to take a step forward then stopped, remembering what needed his immediate attention. Alex.

"I will see you there shortly. There are things that require my attention." Albert said.

Tanis' façade of a smile disappeared, and she hesitated in her turn, watching him attentively.

For some reason, the concern in her eyes tugged at the corners of Albert's mouth.

"Go on, lest we be sidetracked to more of your searching through half-empty drawers." He said, smirking at her.

An actual chuckle reverberated from the pit of her throat, and something about it tickled at Albert's brained as he began to turn away. He stole one last glance at the insufferable woman as she sauntered off, an irritating bounce in her step as she walked on. His eyes drifted lowered on her body once more before he scoffed at himself and reentered the building.

 ***DF** *

Albert had always had a talent for damage control. William _would_ match him, were he not so careless. The factors were always unique to the situation, but the adaptability was what mattered most. In this, Albert knew he excelled.

Firstly he would need to gauge Alex's knowledge of all of this. He needed to find William's rat first. Not for the sake of pride, only principle. William should have never involved her in the first place, and now they were dealing with Alex hiring her own spy.

The very idea made Albert scoff alone where he waited in the climbing elevator. If this Ada Wong woman could even be called that. The email he'd read bothered him. How would the head of Umbrella's security come into doing business with such an _amateur_?

The doors rolled open and Albert stepped off, crossing the reception area with a couple of strides.

"O-oh Mister Wesker!" The receptionist called, shooting up from her seat.

He scowled as he came to a stop. Being stopped by a neophyte while he had far more important things to do made his blood boil.

"Miss Spencer wanted to see you in her office." The receptionist said quickly.

Albert didn't bother to wait for her, assuming the girl knew not to try to guide him to where he already knew Spencer's daughter would be waiting. Just go to the most luxurious office on the floor and he'd be there.

Good, he preferred to confront this situation as soon as possible anyway. Though admittedly, he couldn't deny his surprise that she'd assumed he would come back.

It took him only a few more strides to cross the cubicle-littered isles of people who parted for him to pass before his hand was on the knob of the door. He wrapped his hand around it and hesitated, deciding it was better to knock.

"Come in."

Albert cocked his head a little, frowning. He hadn't noticed before how…taut Alexandrine's voice was.

He pulled open the door patiently and let himself in, watching Alex rise from the leather seat that loomed behind a massive mahogany desk in one fluid motion.

She smiled pleasantly at him and Albert couldn't help but think of the smile he'd earned from Tanis moments ago, how genuine it looked. Somehow it made Alex's distinctly rehearsed pinch of a smirk seem obvious.

"I know your secret. Yours and that writer." Alex placed a hand on her hip.

Albert couldn't help take a second glance at her fingernails, the deep red had briefly reminded him of Lisa's. The red deep and boasting enough of a shade of brown in the tint to be mistaken for the many times Lisa would tear her own fingernails off.

The distraction of Alex's ugly fingernails aside, he had been far from distracted from her words. This claim meant nothing. What did this little girl _think_ she knew? It was more than possible for her, or her father or _any of them_ to decide to confront him about Tanis. They had convinced themselves he had hand-picked her

"A secret? As an Umbrella officer, I ask that you pray tell what it is." If she was going to bombard him with this accusation, he damn well would make her work for it.

An accusation floated in Alex's light blue eyes, her red painted lips set into a stubborn line.

Albert could not help but find it odd how the expression on her face reminded him of a pouting child. Then again, perhaps it was an accurate observation of her character. She _was_ Spencer's daughter after all.

Alex blinked and visually softened, her lips parting with a smile that showed the edges of her perfectly white teeth. "I see why you hired her now. She's 'the college flame.' Don't try to deny it."

Albert could not help but stare at the knowing look in Alex's eyes. Of all of the unwelcomed surprised he'd experienced today…it would be better to play the act of the caught man, wouldn't it?

"Miss Spencer, that would be highly inappropriate of me…wouldn't it?" He asked, deciding he'd revel in the teasing tone he let slip through with his last word. He watched Alex's eyes flicker to his mouth as if she could see the teasing nature in his voice.

Their eyes met again and her all too false pinch of a smirk returned. "Oh, I'm not judging you. I've hired plenty of staffing I've had previous affairs with."

She looked down at her own reflection in the mahogany desk, her index finger stretching out to draw something imaginary along its smooth surface. She looked back at him after a moment.

"However, I'd hate to imagine the possibility of her soliciting anything from you, especially under my roof."

Albert glanced once more at her finger on the desk, considering her words. How odd it was to have Alex imply that he was sleeping with Tanis. If he could entertain a brief moment of honesty, he _had_ measured up Tanis based on what criteria he found…attractive. He'd done the same with Alexandrine. Once.

"Yes…I see where that might be a valid concern." Albert said, noticing the brief flicker of triumph in Alex's eyes. He remembered Tanis' chuckle then, an oddly timed mirage that darted across the inside of his skull. "However, I've always thought this was considered your father's roof."

Alex blinked at him, her brows raising a little on her forehead.

It was frustrating that Alex was seemingly oblivious to his previous statement.

"Oh," Alex said, standing up a little straighter. "I thought father had told you. He and Patrick are due in London for some business. You'll be assigned to tend to Miss Muller's needs during her stay. For her own protection, of course. I'm sure I don't have to express to you the dangers of the local wildlife to a stranger."

For a long moment, Albert didn't breath. What was being implied here? What was _not_ being implied here? Had Tanis screwed up hacking the computer? Did Alex know he knew about the emails? Was she admitting to her knowledge about Lisa?

"Indeed." Albert said, "Miss Spencer, you do not."

A genuine smile spread across Alex's face and Albert wanted to tear if from the pale canvas of her fox-like face. He had just realized what it was about this woman that repulsed him so.

Alex was far too much like her father.

Albert shifted on his feet and folded his hands in front of him. "If there is nothing else, Miss Spencer, there are other matters that require my attention."

A look of genuine disappointment crossed Alex's face as she folded her arms across her chest.

It took every ounce of his self-control not to scoff. What could she _possibly_ be disappointed about? Had she not just won her own little game?

"Are you sure they can't wait?" She asked the seductive tone in her voice was repulsive.

"I'm afraid it cannot," Albert said politely before he let himself out. As he crossed the office once more for the elevator, he let out a slow breath. His frustration had peaked enough for his mind's eye to wander, desperately to something more pleasant. Something that would cease the heat under his skin.

Albert's finger lingered over the elevator button when he came to the realization that his mind's eye had selected an uncharacteristically unique subject. A pair of fingers fidgeting with a titian curl.

 ***DF** *

"To answer your earlier question, Frederic Downing invited me for some 'investigative services.' I know, I'm so very popular with this company."

Albert watched the teeth of Tanis' fork penetrate the surface of the chocolate-dusted slice of tiramisu. It had not been the first time Tanis had made her excuses to meet with him a reality. It was almost laughable to consider she truly had been craving the pastry and found her work to be the excuse to obtain it.

"I see." He said, leaning back in his seat to observe her. "I don't suppose I need to ask if he suspects you. If he did he'd be too stupid not to blab it to someone by now."

Tanis looked back at him, her cheeks revolving in circular motions as she chewed. She lifted her free hand to her mouth, her index finger curling so her knuckle touched at the center of her upper lip. He noticed the dip in her upper lip in the center, much more profound than Alex's. What did William call it? He'd rolled his eyes when he heard it. Oh, that was it, a 'cupid's bow."

"Evidently there's a reporter by the name of 'Ben Bertolucci' who's besmirching some charity work he's doing. I figured it was worth looking into how Umbrella performs in the public eye. You'd be surprised what people give away when they're being pretentious."

Of that, he couldn't agree more. Albert's eyes went to the sad little sandwich he'd ordered, under the, well, pretense of meeting her here. He hardly cared for the quality of food when he ate, though admittedly he'd never eaten in such a…domestic location before.

"No need to gloat so much, dear heart. Downing has a reputation for thinking himself the ladies man after one too many Bond films."

A little laugh sounded from Tanis' direction and he was left debating whether he was more surprised by her laughter or the pet name that he unconsciously let slip a moment ago.

"I don't disagree searching William's office was a waste of time," Tanis said, never missing a step.

"And I'd add a distraction to what we are trying to accomplish." He couldn't help but smirk at her looking up at him behind the curtain of curly lashes that dusted the rims of her eyelids.

"However, this reporter you mentioned may be a player on the board that has to be considered."

Tanis licked her lips and nodded thoughtfully, her eyes drifting absently. "This reporter has come to the conclusion that Umbrella has the police department in its pocket."

Albert dared a bite at the food on his plate, deciding he would settle for time to allow his brain to process what she had just told him.

"I see. I shall have to investigate this reporter thoroughly. Perhaps he has tapes of the fake moon landing and Jimmy Hoffa's actual burial site as well."

Albert was hardly ashamed to take pride in the chuckle that came from Tanis' direction.

"It really isn't that unbelievable." Tanis shrugged.

Albert's smirk shrank a fraction.

Tanis' eyes were on her pastry as she spoke. "During World War II the Edonian police force would spirit away Jewish citizens in the middle of the day without a single person noticing. It wasn't until the revolution that the police force was executing whoever they didn't like well after the war."

Albert frowned at the example, watching Tanis claim another small chunk of her cake.

After a moment their eyes met and he watched her pupils shrink in surprise.

"Oh," she stammered— _actually_ stammered. "I was referencing a history class. It really isn't that important. The point is, it would make sense how people in this city could go missing in broad daylight without anyone noticing."

Tanis' eyes lowered as soon as she finished speaking.

Albert knew he'd witnessed…no actually, he was a little unclear as to what had happened.

"I'd never read that before." He said slowly. Despite his patience, he couldn't lure Tanis' gaze back to his.

She had no intention of looking him in the eye…not right now.

"Quite a reach for trying to set an example." He added with no success of drawing her gaze.

"Would you like me to look into this reporter?" Tanis asked, a defiant look in her eyes.

Albert stared back, perplexed by the sudden shift. It was almost…what? He had no intention of lingering in this uncomfortable confusion.

'The way I see it, there's no evidence for or against this reporter's allegations. While that could be somehow true, I deal in facts."

Facts such as the fact that while Miss Tanis Muller had always been quick with a witty comment and a skilled retort, her dismissive attitude on her Edonia comments were off. Her discomfort only rendered that a fact.

He realized he'd let his gaze drift to her arm, the one he'd grabbed that felt…he supposed that would be "off" as well, wouldn't it?

"Yes, look into the reporter. But only see what he _thinks_ he knows."


	19. Alias

_This Saturday, (October 17th) Mayor Michael Warren's decision to repurpose the Raccoon City Museum of Fine Art will come to a head when he snips the red ribbon with his oversized scissors._

 _One year ago exactly, the citizens of Raccoon City were mixed on the use of their taxes paying for a bourgeois venue for its police force. Especially following a suspiciously timed donation from Umbrella Polymer Scientist, Frederic Downing investing the same amount._

 _Though the Raccoon Daily News accepts a daily check to report otherwise, lies won't deny what the people feel._

 _Concern spreads with the timing of this decision, especially during perhaps the darkest of times Raccoon has yet to face: the autumn of the "serial-killer-but-not" running around the woods outside of town._

 _Yes, the Campsite killer has struck again, but this tragedy is seemingly far from enough to keep Mayor Warren from opening the lacquered doors of the police force's new workplace._

 _Police Chief Brian Iron's press conference last week left many Raccoon Citizens outraged with the lack of evidence linking the Campsite Killer to the recorded disappearances of twelve citizens around the city._

 _"I'd prefer our police force be more concerned about the tragedies occurring outside town then what side of the marble statue their desk is going to be on," says concerned citizen and local surgeon, George Hamilton._

 _Election season has come and gone again this year, and to no one's surprise, Mayor Michael Warren ran unopposed. The citizens of Raccoon had mixed feelings towards the results of this last election as 30% of votes had shifted to other candidates._

 _"It's a shame to see this happening. The city is known for it's camping grounds and safe community. How can we teach our children the values of nature when we [as their parents] are too afraid to let them out the front door?" Asks concerned father and local park ranger, Austin Taylor._

 _It's a genuinely astonishing time in Raccoon City, more so when law enforcement's concerns are as ostentatious as their new place of work._

 _Ben_ Burtolucci _, October 12th, 1992_

Tanis looked up from the paper in her hands at the sound of a door opening. The waiting room of the Raccoon Press was a quiet, rectangular room that was moderately decorated with potted silk plants in each corner and rows of faded, deflated red seats that made Tanis wonder if they had been repurposed from the train station. An "L" shaped help desk separated them from an old woman who fingered through a Raccoon Homes and Gardens magazine. Her coke-bottle glasses magnified her eyes three sizes, making her blinks look mesmerizing.

Tanis' attention returned to the entrance door slam. A tall, blonde woman in a red pantsuit marched across the moderately decorated waiting room. Tanis lifted a brow at the sour expression on the woman's face.

"Mornin' Miss Ashcroft." The old woman behind the desk greeted, peering at her from behind her enormous glasses.

"Agatha, tell Ben I'm not covering his columns anymore. Like hell, I'm covering a birthday party for the Mayor's brat." She said, marching past the help desk and straight to a door on the far end of the room. The faded glass on it read, "STAFF."

"Well, he's got a ten o'clock, Ma'am," Agatha replied.

The disgruntled Miss Ashcroft scoffed and slammed the door behind her as soon as she had stepped through the doorway.

"Hmph, and to think she was just an intern," Agatha grumbled as she returned to her magazine.

Tanis tossed the newspaper on the side table in front of her, glancing at the plastic clock on the wall. She happened to be that ten o'clock that was another five minutes till. She wasn't particularly impatient, but she half suspected the illustrious Ben Burtolucci didn't believe what gotten her the interview in the first place.

Her eyes drifted to the paper on the coffee table in front of her, contemplating the article on the front page.

The phone at Agatha's desk rang, causing Tanis to look over at the woman again.

She blinked as she looked up from her magazine and lifted the plastic earpiece from its hook.

"Raccoon Press?" She said.

Faintly, Tanis could hear the voice on the other end speaking to her, but was distracted by the staff door swinging open.

She watched a man a head taller than her glide across the room, shimmying on his dark brown blazer. The collar of his shirt was rumpled, and his tie unfastened as he reached the exit.

Tanis' eyes darted back to the receptionist, seeing her stiffen.

"Mister Burtolucci." She called after him as the door opened.

Tanis sighed and grabbed her briefcase, marching out after him. It seemed her no longer being an active operative was irrelevant to reporters running from her. She swung the door open and crossed the deceptively large foyer of the Raccoon Press building after him.

It rivaled the Umbrella office she had seen in size, but not luxury. The walls of the rectangular shaped room sported the same odd choice of Victorian-era wallpaper the denizens of Raccoon City seemingly favored and the wooden floors equally sported the wear and tear that begged for replacement.

More deflated leather seats were assembled in clusters, all facing away from the large glass windows that peeked from behind dark brown shutters. Phones rang, and people muttered to one another as Tanis marched by, eyes on the back of her target's head.

He'd reached the front door before he inevitably had to acknowledge her approach. "Listen, sweetheart; I'm busy."

"I'm here because of Frederic Downing," Tanis said, reaching him in on more stride.

Ben smirked and looked back at her. "What are you, his wife?"

His smile faded when he realized they were now practically standing shoulder to shoulder, though Tanis couldn't help but notice how the man's expression had changed as if he'd seen her for the very first time.

"Scratch that, you're too attractive to be his wife. At least, I hope so." He said before stepping out onto the street anyway.

Tanis rolled her eyes and walked after him, not bothering to close the door behind him. She fell into step with him and slipped her free hand into the pocket of her navy colored coat, her skin prickled with the remainder of the cold autumn chill.

"I'm just an acquaintance—" Tanis began to say.

"Well, what I couldn't give for a friend like you," Ben said, his free hand producing a ring of keys from the inner pocket of his blazer. "Tragically, closest I get tends to go towards the paycheck."

Looking ahead of them, Tanis spotted the parking lot they were approaching and chewed at the inside of her cheek.

"You can tell Frederick I don't reprint anything—"

"He hadn't permitted you to print it. You gave him the article on a floppy disk." Tanis corrected, keeping in step with him as they crossed the street and headed towards a dark red Toyota Coupe that was parked in a parking space labeled "RESERVED."

"I don't put off deadlines, either. He doesn't like it, then maybe he should do charity on behalf of an organization that's not so shady." He said, reaching the driver's door of his car and shoving the key in the keyhole.

Tanis strode past him and spun on the heels of her boots, leaning back against his car door to prevent him from opening it.

Surprised, Ben took a step back, his left elbow brushing against the side of Tanis' breast. She didn't flinch as she stared at him with a brow quirked.

"Jesus lady, usually I'm the one who's told to take 'no' for an answer." Ben shifted on his feet uncomfortably. A clever smirk returned to his face, and he shrugged his shoulder. "Look I'm flattered, but I really can't afford to screw up my marriage. Probably nothing more despicable than a man cheating on his pregnant wife—"

"Human Trafficking," Tanis said calmly. He didn't have a pregnant wife. In fact, Ben Burtolucci was an unmarried bachelor that lived out of an apartment building a stone throw from Raccoon City High School with few acquaintances and a plentitude of people he had managed to piss off.

Ben blinked back at her, his mouth opened to say something but the words never came.

Tanis waited, watching the man's eyes betray his thoughts as he contemplated her. He nodded a little, slipping his hand into the inside pocket of his blazer.

"I could stand to smoke a cigarette." He mumbled, producing a box of cigarettes with a dark green lighter strapped to the side by a rubber band.

Tanis waited for him to light before she continued, folding her arms across her chest as she did.

"Take me somewhere." She said, unfolding her arms and rapping her knuckles against the car door behind her.

Ben's eyes widened a little, but he lifted his cigarette to his lips again to take another pull.

"I'd like a view to going with it," Tanis said.

Ben watched her and blew smoke from the left corner of his mouth. "Got something to share that's worth a view?"

Tans stood upright and walked around the hood of his car, her gloved finder drawing a line in the layer of dust.

"You can always toss me out on the street if you change your mind." She said, looking over her shoulder at him.

Ben scoffed again, tossing his half-smoked cigarette. "I'm a gentleman, lady, not a monster."

Tanis slipped her hand around the handle of the car, waiting for him to unlock it.

Ben squinted at her curiously. "You got a name?"

Tanis smiled at him. "Ada Wong."

"Sure it is." He chuckled, shaking his head. The car door unlocked and Tanis climbed into the passenger seat.

 ***DF***

"Please tell me you're not about to claim to be another friend of the murder victim," Ben asked as he pulled off the fourth street and merged for the entrance to the freeway.

"Who's the murder victim?" Tanis asked, watching the city roll by the window.

Ben chuckled. "Alright I give you this, Miss Wong, you're cute. Not that cute though."

Tanis was only ever "cute" if she needed something from someone with pedophilic tendencies. Malcolm's face flashed across her mind and she redirected her thoughts to the real Ada Wong, or rather, the person using that alias.

Eventuall,y Ada would catch wind of her having seemingly approached the very reporter that was aiming to undo the company she'd been hired to protect.

Tanis was curious how long it would take for the woman to accept the invitation and approach her.

"I hope for your sake what you're offering's worth the time." Ben said, glancing at her from the driver's seat.

Tanis looked back at him, folding her legs. "It's all going to depend on the view."

"Already charmed your way into my car, Ada—mind if I call you that? Might as well just give me a hint."

Tanis reached up a hand and fiddled with one of her curls, watching as Ben exited along with a ramp that parted a thicket of pine trees. Clearly, they were leaving town and driving, into the surrounding forest.

She forced herself not to shift uncomfortably at the memory that was surfacing, not in her brain but between her legs. On a warm, rainy morning she and Malcolm had been leaving Saint Petersburg behind. Another target annihilated but a little more so for having broken her left wrist in a scuffle.

Malcolm had praised her for the attempt at attacking a five-foot, nine-inch Russian man at the age of twenty. It had been brave, albeit careless and with the unfortunate result of her having to suffer a fresh cast.

She had made the mistake of letting the pain (and lack of effectiveness of the painkillers she's taken) get the better of her and cried.

Malcolm had reassured her, placing a hand on her shoulder and saying how she deserved a reward. That reward resulted in his pulling off the side of the road, leading her out of the car by the arm and taking her into a thicket deep enough so they wouldn't be seen. He had rewarded her in the only way he knew. Because of the cast on her arm, she had needed his help buttoning her pants afterwards.

"So no to the hint, huh?" Ben asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

Tanis breathed in slowly and smiled a little, regaining her composure.

"Did you know Umbrella has an intelligence agency?" Tanis asked, lifting her head a little as she spotted a doe darting alongside the road.

Ben was silent for some time before he spoke again.

"You on the level?" Ben asked, his gullibly honest.

"Show me a view and I'll tell you." Tanis said. She heard Ben chuckle again.

"You don't make this any fun for me, you know that?"

Tanis tried not to smirk at his question. "You're so impatient. How do you get anyone to talk to you?"

Ben looked at her and gave into the smirk that tugged at the corners of his mouth. "You're not fair."

"Where are we going?" Tanis asked, looking out the window again. The forest was getting thicker, the road more calloused with less tending and the appearance of buildings waning. Were it not for the fact that she was seated in the car of a civilian, the direction the car was headed would have been enough to motivate Tanis to smash the driver's head against the steering wheel and brace for impact.

"What you want a hint?" He asked.

Instinct twitched the muscles in her arms.

"Nice little hill that looks over the camping grounds. It's got a good view of the city, the surrounding areas."

The car slowed as they took another turn, onto a dirt road that ended at the base of a hill with a sign that read, "Raccoon Overlook."

The car came to a stop and Tanis listened to the screech of the brake lock.

"You don't mind a bit of hiking, right?" He asked.

Tanis smiled again and climbed out of the car, not bothering with her briefcase that remained in the passenger seat.

The air was wetter out her, colder, but Tanis detested the quiet most of all. The occasional bird calls from the canopies above their heads broke the quiet, but the quiet still itched at the back of Tanis' skull.

She looked over at Ben when she heard him slam a car door again and noticed a camera in his hands.

"You're not going to tell me your the killer you're writing about, are you?" Tanis asked, quirking a brow.

Ben shook his head; a grin spread over his face. "Might want to tune down that charm, I might sleep with you."

Tanis followed as he motioned for her to follow him upwards, hands slipping into the pockets of her coat. The knuckles of her left hand brushed the handle of her swiss army knife.

The top of the hill greeted them to a clearing where the span of the forest could be seen. The buildings of downtown Raccoon City could be seen to the West, the roof of Spencer's Mansion to the west and an active crime scene just beneath the peak where they were now standing.

The shutter of Ben's camera went off as he snapped photographs of the crime scene below.

Tanis could see the white tarp draped over a body that lay on a muddied surface while forensics and police maneuvered about. Just by the bulge of the body beneath the tarp, Tanis could tell it was an adult.

"You know, if you were to dot a map of all the crime scenes so far of this campsite killer, they're all around this area," Ban said, squinting through his camera.

"Serial killers are particular about their stages." She said, watching the police work.

"But not random." He said. "Some are in cabins, some are campsites with crumpled tents and abandoned hammocks—all victims mutilated by the way."

"Then it's the wounds themselves?" Tanis asked, looking at Ben.

He looked up from his camera at her and shook his head. "All the wounds were caused by different assailants. None of the wounds matched from either crime scene and one victim, in particular, can link the disappearances with the murder."

"Is that so?" Tanis asked.

"Yeah. This victim's his predecessor." Ben said.

"His?" Tanis repeated.

Ben shook his head and refocused on his camera. "You first. What have you got for me?"

Tanis folded her arms across her chest and leaned a little on her left leg. "I've been hired by Umbrella to locate a leak in the company." Odd how that was the truth.

She watched the back of Ben's head as he snapped one more picture, then turned an ear to her.

"You're with Umbrella." it wasn't a question. He lowered his camera and turned fully to her. "And what, you're coming forward because you've grown a conscience?"

Tanis blinked involuntarily when a breeze blew by, tangling a strand of her hair with her eyelashes. She pulled the strand free and looked back at Ben.

"I am. That may be subject to change." Tanis said, admittedly a little surprised by how easily Ben seemed convinced. Poor thing, then again, it was moments like these that reminded Tanis how often she forgot the world was…normal.

"Who are you, Miss Wong?" Ben asked.

Tanis noticed the formality and shook her head. "For all our sakes, no one."

Ben stared at her thoughtfully before nodding slowly. "Got it."

"So, the predecessor?" Tanis asked, brows raised expectantly.

Ben glanced over his shoulder at the crime scene again for a long moment before he answered.

"They came forward as my first source, and turned up dead a couple of months later."

Tanis tilted her head a little.

"Give me a name," Tanis said.

"Don Weller. He came forward about his work, 'the transportation of 'precious cargo' as he put it."

Tans stared at him for a moment before nodding slowly. She didn't want to believe this was resulting in a pattern that would lead back to Alec's contact. She wondered to what lengths Alec was prepared to go protect this person?

"That isn't much to go on," Tanis said, letting the disappointment in her tone sound clear.

"Yeah," Ben pursed his lips, "He came forward, but came with these pretty little documents a warehouse worker couldn't possibly have ever come into possession of."

And there it was.

"I see," Tanis said, chewing at the inside of her cheek. "And how does one in my position begin this little…" Tanis waggled a finger between them.

Ben smirked and fingered his camera again.

"We keep talking."


End file.
